Super Special 9 Shattered Grid
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: An evil warlord wants to change reality as we know it. Can Neo stop him or history will be rewritten?


**SUPER SPECIAL ****9**

**ΤΟ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΡΑΜΜΕΝΟ ΠΛΕΓΜΑ**

Η νίκη κόντρα στην Sin και την Απαγορευμένη ομάδα της ήταν ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους θριάμβους των ηρώων μας. Αρκετά χρόνια μετά ο Neo και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor μπορούσαν επιτέλους να ζήσουν ειρηνικά μακριά από τους κινδύνους. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα ο καθένας να επιστρέψει στην φυσιολογική του ζωή χωρίς φυσικά να μην έχουν το ένα μάτι ανοιχτό για τυχόν καινούριους κινδύνους. Συγκεκριμένα ο Neo δε σταμάτησε ούτε στιγμή να προπονείται και να γίνεται ακόμα πιο δυνατός. Το ίδιο και η γυναίκα του η οποία με την αγορά του ζαχαροπλαστείου από αυτόν, εκπλήρωσε ακόμα ένα όνειρό της και είχε γίνει άλλος άνθρωπος. Όσο για τα παιδιά τους κι αυτά μεγάλωναν ακολουθώντας τα χνάρια των γονιών τους χωρίς όμως βέβαια να παραβλέπουν και την πνευματική τους ανάπτυξη. Τώρα πια ήταν 15 χρονών και τα δύο με πολύ καλούς βαθμούς στο σχολείο τους αλλά και το πάθος για μάχες που τους κληρονόμησε κυρίως ο πατέρας τους με τα κατορθώματά του.

Με το καλοκαίρι να έχει μπει λοιπόν για τα καλά, η οικογένεια είχε αφήσει την πόλη του Τόκυο πίσω της και το μήνα τον οποίο ο Neo είχε πάρει την άδειά του, αποσύρθηκαν στο εξοχικό τους πολύ μακριά από το αστικό κέντρο και κοντά στη θάλασσα χωρίς όμως να υπάρχει πληθυσμός εκεί γύρω, γεγονός που ευνοούσε την οικογένεια όταν ήθελε να εκπαιδευτεί χρησιμοποιώντας όλες της τις δυνάμεις.

Εκείνη ακριβώς τη στιγμή, ένα μεσημέρι κάτω από τον καυτό ήλιο, τα δίδυμα προπονούνταν με τον Ryu και την Erika να επιτίθενται ταυτόχρονα ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα στον αέρα ενώ ο Neo καθόταν κοντά στην πισίνα πίνοντας το χυμό του και τους παρακολουθούσε χαμογελώντας. Σε κάποια φάση της μάχης η Erika κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα με το δεξί στον αδερφό της κάνοντάς τον να φτάσει πολύ κοντά στο νερό αλλά τη ύστατη στιγμή κατάφερε να αποφύγει μια κάθετη εφόρμησή της που θα τον βύθιζε κάτω από αυτό, έτσι συνεχίστηκε η αναμέτρησή τους σηκώνοντας ψηλές στήλες νερού και δυναμώνοντας όλο και περισσότερο με τον Neo να λέει στη Mako που καθόταν λίγο πιο δίπλα και έτρωγε:

-Τελικά ήταν πολύ καλή ιδέα δε συμφωνείς;

-Αν ήταν λέει…Είχαμε πολύ καιρό να έρθουμε εδώ να ξεκουραστούμε. Με τόσες υποχρεώσεις παραλίγο να το ξεχάσουμε, για να μην αναφέρω ότι εδώ μπορούμε να ξεσαλώνουμε χωρίς να δημιουργούμε προβλήματα μιας και είμαστε χιλιάδες χιλιόμετρα από την πόλη.

-Πες το ψέματα. Θα είχαμε καταστρέψει το Τόκυο πολλές φορές. Της απάντησε εκείνος γελώντας.

Ενώ αυτοί μιλούσαν τα αδέρφια συνέχιζαν ακόμα πιο δυνατά ρίχνοντας από μια γροθιά ο ένας στον άλλο ταυτόχρονα και παρασύρθηκαν προς τα πίσω πάντα στον αέρα. Αυτή η κίνηση ήταν και η τελευταία καθώς είχαν αρχίσει να κουράζονται, μάχονταν από το πρωί κι έτσι κατέβηκαν για να φάνε όλοι μαζί μεσημεριανό.

Ενώ έτρωγαν, ο Neo σε κάποια στιγμή είπε στο γιο του:

-Έχεις γίνει πολύ δυνατός γιε μου…Πιστεύω ότι όταν ενηλικιωθείς θα έχεις γίνει πολύ πιο ισχυρός από μένα. Ποια είναι τώρα τα σχέδιά σου;

-Δεν ξέρω ακόμα…Προς στιγμήν θέλω να τελειώσω το σχολείο…Όμως η φήμη σου και ότι έχεις καταφέρει πάντα με ακολουθεί. Κάποια μέρα θα χρειαστεί να αποσυρθείς εσύ κι έτσι θα ήθελα αν μπορώ να συνεχίσω εγώ το έργο σου μαζί με την Erika.

-Αυτά είναι πολύ καλά νέα. Συμπλήρωσε και η Mako.

-Ναι. Μακάρι να μπορέσουμε να σας μοιάσουμε…Όλα τα παιδιά στο σχολείο για σας μιλάνε. Είπε και η Erika.

Όταν τελείωσαν το δείπνο τους, αποφάσισαν να κάνουν μια βουτιά στην πισίνα για να χαλαρώσου, πράγμα που έγινε, όταν βγήκε, ο Neo έπιασε το κινητό του για να ελέγξει τυχόν ειδοποιήσεις, τελικά είχε μόνο μία αλλά από κάποια που δεν περίμενε.. Έτσι άνοιξε το μήνυμα κι άρχισε να διαβάζει:

**«Σε χαιρετώ φίλε μου…**

**Πάει πολύς καιρός από τότε έτσι δεν είναι; Πάντα σε σκέφτομαι κι ελπίζω να είσαι καλά εσύ και η οικογένειά σου. Σου γράφω αυτή τη στιγμή για να σου ανακοινώσω κάτι που πιστεύω ότι θα σε κάνει να χαρείς. Κατάφερα τελικά να κερδίσω τον παγκόσμιο τίτλο στις τερατομονομαχόες και μάντεψε ποιον κατάφερα να κατατροπώσω. Ακριβώς, αυτό το κακομαθημένο που είχε τολμήσει να σε προκαλέσει πριν από καιρό, τώρα υποφέρει από ακόμα μία τρομακτική ήττα που σήμανε και το τέλος της βασιλείας της. Γι αυτό το γεγονός λοιπόν θα ήθελα να το γιορτάσω με μια μεγάλη εκδήλωση και θα ήθελα να σας προσκαλέσω όλους. Όταν λάβεις το μήνυμα σε παρακαλώ πες μου αν δέχεσαι την πρόσκλησή μου ώστε να αρχίσω τις προετοίμασες;. Θα περιμένω με αγωνία την απάντησή σου. Καλά να περνάς**

**Με τιμή**

**Loren**

-Επιτέλους. Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνε. Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του ευχαριστημένος κι άφησε το κινητό κάτω ώστε να χαλαρώσει απολαμβάνοντας την ομορφιά του τοπίου με τη Mako να έρχεται κι αυτή και να ξαπλώνει δίπλα του περνώντας τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του τη στιγμή που τα παιδιά έπαιζαν ακόμα μέσα στο νερό της πισίνας.

Είκοσι μέρες αργότερα η Loren πήρε τελικά τη θετική απάντηση από το φίλο της και ξεκίνησε τις προετοιμασίες για την εκδήλωση λέγοντάς του ότι μπορεί να έρθει στις Ηνωμένες πολιτείες σε πέντε μέρες. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο ο Neo φρόντισε να το ανακοινώσει και στα κορίτσια τα οποία δέχτηκαν χωρίς δισταγμό να έρθουν μαζί του, κάτι που τον χαροποίησε ιδιαίτερα διότι κι αυτός ήταν χαρούμενος για τα νέα που έμαθε. Φυσικά είχε σκοπό να πάρει και το δίσκο μονομαχίας μαζί του διότι είχε το προαίσθημα ότι θα υπήρχε μονομαχία στα πλαίσια της εκδήλωσης.

Και όπως πάντα το ένστικτό του δεν τον γέλασε. Πέντε μέρες μετά η ομάδα έφτασε στην Αμερική και κατευθύνθηκε αμέσως στο μέρος που θα γινόταν η εκδήλωση, ένα μεγάλο στάδιο 5..000 θέσεων προσαρμοσμένο για τις ανάγκες του συμβάντος. Η ίδια η Loren περίμενε στην είσοδο και τους υποδέχτηκε προσωπικά αγκαλιάζοντας τον Neo και λέγοντάς του:

-Καλώς ήρθατε. Χαίρομαι πολύ που τα καταφέρατε.

-Φυσικά και θα ερχόμασταν. Συγχαρητήρια για τον παγκόσμιο τίτλο, επιτέλους τα κατάφερες. Της είπε η Usagi.

-Σας ευχαριστώ. Της απάντησε. Όμως μη στέκεστε εδώ, ελάτε μέσα. Όλος ο κόσμος ανυπομονεί να σας δει.

Ακούγοντας την πρόσκλησή της, όλη η ομάδα προχώρησε στο εσωτερικό της αίθουσας ντυμένοι ειδικά για την περίσταση ο καθένας, καθώς προχωρούσαν η Loren παρατήρησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό χέρι του Neo και του είπε:

-Πού το ήξερες;

-Φυσικό δεν είναι; Ένα πάρτι σαν αυτό δεν θα είναι το ίδιο χωρίς μονομαχία. Της απάντησε κλείνοντάς της το μάτι.

Μετά από λίγο, η παγκόσμια πρωταθλήτρια τους άφησε για λίγο μόνους κι αυτοί μπερδευτήκαν με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο και τη χαρούμενη ατμόσφαιρα, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο ο Neo με τη γυναίκα του τράβηξαν την προσοχή από τους παραβρισκόμενους με αποτέλεσμα να βγαίνουν φωτογραφίες μαζί τους ή να υπογράφουν αυτόγραφα σε όποιον ήθελε. Μισή ώρα αργότερα η Loren ανέβηκε στη σκηνή για να κάνει την ανακοίνωσή της:

-Κυρίες και κύριοι! Φίλοι μονομάχοι! Μέσα από την καρδιά μου χαίρομαι που είστε όλοι εδώ και σας καλωσορίζω στην ειδική εκδήλωση για τον εορτασμό του παγκόσμιου πρωταθλήματος που κέρδισα πριν από μια εβδομάδα! Είναι πάντα διαφορετικό να μοιράζεσαι κάτι ευχάριστο στη ζωή σου όταν έχεις εκλεκτούς φίλους κοντά σου! Και μιλώντας για φίλους, τι θα ήταν ένα πάρτι χωρίς εκλεκτούς καλεσμένου;; Παρακαλώ υποδεχτείτε το βασιλιά των Μονομάχων τον Neo την Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος του, το πλήθος ξέσπασε σε ξέφρενους πανηγυρισμούς καθώς εκείνος ανέβαινε με σταθερά βήματα την εξέδρα χαιρετώντας τον κόσμο, όταν ανέβηκε πήρε από τη φίλη του το μικρόφωνο για να μιλήσει κι εκείνος:

-Σας χαιρετώ όλους! Η αγάπη σας είναι πολύ σημαντική για μένα και σας ευχαριστώ, όπως και τη Loren που κάλεσε εμένα και τα κορίτσια.

-Είσαι έτοιμος να αρχίσουμε Τον ρώτησε.

-Φυσικά. Ας βάλουμε τα δυνατά μας και ο κόσμος να το ευχαριστηθεί, Της απάντησε βγάζοντας την τράπουλά του, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη πλησιάζοντας τον για να του τη δώσει, αυτός την πήρε και την ανακάτεψε, έπειτα της την έδωσε πίσω, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτή για να πάρουν στη συνέχεια τις θέσεις τους στις άκρες της αρένας.

-Είσαι έτοιμος1

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμος!  
-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο με την πρώτη κίνηση να ανήκει στον Neo.

Όμως…Σε έναν παράλληλο κόσμο με το δικό μας…Μια ανεξάρτητη ύπαρξη η οποία κυβερνούσε με σιδηρά πειθαρχία, είχε τα δικά της σχέδια…Καθισμένος στο θρόνο του, από τη μια πλευρά να υπάρχει ένας σπασμένος Power Morpher και από την άλλη το Σπαθί της δύναμης εμφανώς φθαρμένο από το χρόνο, παρακολουθούσε σκηνές από διάφορες χρονικές περιόδους της ιστορίας των Rangers και των θριάμβων τους ενάντια στις δυνάμεις του κακού…

-Τόσοι πολλοί Rangers…Τόσο μεγάλη δυναμική…Σκορπισμένοι για τόσο πολύ καιρό…Σκεφτόταν αυτό το άτομο το οποίο φορούσε λευκή ranger στολή με πράσινες λεπτομέρειες κι έναν παράξενο θώρακα στο στήθος, μείγμα της λευκής και πράσινης δύναμης μαζί. Τις σκέψεις του όμως διέκοψε μία από τους στρατηγούς του, η στρατηγός του τίγρη με κίτρινη στολή:

-Άρχοντά μου, είμαστε έτοιμοι. Περιμένουμε τη διαταγή σας.

-Πολύ καλά. Είναι ώρα να κάνουμε τα πράγματα όπως έπρεπε να είναι. Φέρτε μου αμέσως τον Πρίγκιπα Tyranno.

-Ναι άρχοντά μου. Υπάκουσε εκείνη και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά ο δεύτερος στην ιεραρχία στεκόταν απέναντι από το βασιλιά του:

-Πώς μπορώ να σε υπηρετήσω Άρχοντα Drakkon; Τον ρώτησε.

-Όπως ξέρεις σε λίγο θα ξεκινήσουμε το μεγάλο μας σχέδιο να ξαναγράψουμε την ιστορία. Θα εισβάλουμε στον κόσμο τους και θα καταστρέψουμε ότι τους προστατεύει, θα δημιουργήσουμε έναν κόσμο όπου οι Rangers δε θα έχουν θέση και θα τον κυβερνήσουμε. Και τελικά…Όταν θα είναι μόνοι κι ανυπεράσπιστοι…Θα καταλάβουν την αλήθεια. Του απάντησε ο Drakkon βγαίνοντας μαζί από την αίθουσα του θρόνου κι έχοντας από ψηλά κι απέναντί τους ολόκληρο το στράτευμα. Τότε του είπε πάλι:

-Θα μπορούσαν να είχαν γίνει Θεοί…Είπε κι άπλωσε τα χέρια του σε οριζόντια θέση, σημάδι ότι έλεγχε τα πάντα.

-Η νίκη θα είναι δική μας. Συμπλήρωσε και ο πρίγκιπας.

-Να η αποστολή σου. Όσο θα εκτελώ το σχέδιό μας, εσύ θα αναλάβεις την εξουσία εδώ. Σου παραχωρώ ένα μεγάλο μέρος του στρατού με πρώτη σου αποστολή να εισβάλεις στη γη και να εξοντώσεις τον Neo και την ομάδα του. Όπως θα θυμάσαι μας προξένησε πολλά προβλήματα αλλά είχε την ίδια μοίρα με όσους είχαν το θράσος να τα βάλουν μαζί μου. Κατάλαβες;

-Ναι κύριε. Υπόσχομαι να μην αποτύχω. Του έδωσε το λόγο του ο Tyranno κι έφυγε αμέσως για την αποστολή του. Πρώτη του δουλειά ήταν να ελέγξει το επίπεδο δύναμης των αντιπάλων του και γι αυτό ανέλαβε ο ίδιος την κατασκευή του Μαύρου Δράκου, μιας ισχυρής πολεμικής μηχανής ικανής να σπείρει τον όλεθρο και να ισοπεδώσει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της.

Όσο γινόταν αυτό, πίσω στη γη η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με τον Neo να κάνει παιχνίδι:

-Λοιπόν αρχίζω! Καλώ τον Ένα και Μεγάλο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα μπορώ να τον καλέσω με ειδικό τρόπο από το χέρι μου στέλνοντας ένα τέρας διαφορετικού επιπέδου από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο! Με αυτό τελειώνω τα γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν. Καλώ το Σκοτεινό Αρχέτυπο! (1400)

-Τι είναι αυτό; Δεν θα χρησιμοποιήσεις την τράπουλά σου;

-Δε χρειάζεται. Τη νίκησες ήδη κι έτσι δε θα είχε νόημα, γι αυτό έφτιαξα μία στα γρήγορα μόνο για αυτή τη μονομαχία. Συνεχίζω τώρα την κίνησή μου παίζοντας τη μαγική κάρτα Δώρο Δύναμης! Στέλνοντας ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο, ο δράκος σου κερδίζει τους πόντους επίθεσης του τέρατος αυτού. Διαλέγω να πετάξω το Λιωμένο Ζόμπι (1600/400) κι έτσι ο δράκος σου κερδίζει 1600 πόντους επίθεσης. Και τώρα επίθεση Σκοτεινό Αρχέτυπο!

Η μάχη ήταν από την αρχή άνιση, το τέρας της έγινε κομμάτια από τον πιο δυνατό δράκο του Neo κι έχασε 1800 Πόντους Ζωής κατεβαίνοντας στους 2200.

-Τι σκαρώνεις…Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo βλέποντας το αποτέλεσμα.

-Θα δεις τι ετοιμάζω στην ώρα του, δεν έχω τρελαθεί ακόμα πίστεψέ με. Όταν το Σκοτεινό Αρχέτυπο καταστρέφεται σε μάχη, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας με επίθετης ίση με τους πόντους ζωής που έχασα και μετά να στείλω ακόμα ένα στο Νεκροταφείο με τον ίδιο αριθμό πόντων, έτσι λοιπόν στέλνω το Δικέφαλο Θηρίο στο Νεκροταφείο και καλώ τον Μετέωρο Δράκο! 1800) Τώρα ενεργοποιώ την δεύτερη ιδιότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας. Το τέρας που δέχτηκε την αύξηση δύναμης καταστρέφεται μετά τη μάχη κι αφού τώρα είσαι ανοιχτός θα σο επιτεθώ κατευθείαν! Πήγαινε δράκε μου!

Αυτό ήταν το σχέδιό της και ήταν επιτυχές. Ο Neo έχασε 1800 πόντους από την άμεση επίθεση κι έπεσε κι αυτός στους 2200. Τελειώνοντας η Loren έβαλε μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Επιτέλους σειρά μου! Παίζω την Ένωση Της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Με αυτήν ενώνω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής με το Θρυλικό Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής για να καλέσω το Δράκο Υπερασπιστή τη Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (1900) Επίθεση τώρα!

Ο δράκος επιτέθηκε αλλά η Loren είχε ήδη έτοιμη την αντεπίθεσή της:

-Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Ασπίδα Αποστράγγισης! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται κι εγώ κερδίζω τους πόντους επίθεσης του τέρατός σου!

-Τότε παίζω την κάρτα Βολή Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Διαλέγω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου κι εσύ παθαίνεις ζημιά ίση με τους πόντους επίθεσής του!

Έτσι το μπόνους των 1900 πόντων χάθηκε μιας και ο Neo επέλεξε το δράκο με τους 1600 πόντους και τους αφαίρεσε από το σύνολό της ρίχνοντάς την στους 2500. Τέλος ο Neo έριξε κι αυτός μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Πολύ καλά λοιπόν. Αυτά τα τέρατα φαίνονται εξαιρετικά. Όμως έχω κι εγώ ένα πολύ καλό και θα σου το δείξω τώρα. Παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω το Βασιλιά του Βάλτου με τον Μετέωρο! Δράκο! Εμφανίσου Μετέωρε Μαύρε Δράκε! (3500)

-Όντως είναι εξαιρετικό αυτό το θηρίο. Αρέσει και στη γυναίκα μου, το έχει στην τράπουλά της.

-Πραγματικά. Και το θεωρώ μεγάλη τύχη να σε νικήσω με αυτί. Επίθεση με μπάλα φωτιάς!

Ο δράκος του Neo δεν ήταν αρκετός γι αυτό κι έτσι εξοντώθηκε ρίχνοντάς τον στους 600 πόντους και φέρνοντάς τον σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση.

-Φαίνεται πως η νίκη θα είναι δική μου. Του είπε χαμογελώντας

-Όχι ακόμα. Σειρά μου, Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό είναι.

-Δεν κατάφερες να καλέσεις κάτι ε; Κρίμα να τελειώσει έτσι αλλά δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή. Μετέωρε μαύρε Δράκε αποτελείωσέ τον!

Αυτό ακριβώς περίμενε κι εκείνος. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να στήσει μια δική του παγίδα:

-Τώρα την πάτησες! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Εκδίκηση της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Όχι μόνο ο δράκος σου καταστρέφεται αλλά είναι τώρα δική μου σειρά να κερδίσω τους πόντους επίθεσής του!

-Τι;! Όχι δεν μπορεί…!

Κι όμως έτσι έγινε. Τώρα ήραν η Loren ανυπεράσπιστη και ήταν η σειρά του:

-Λοιπόν αγαπητή μου τώρα θα τελειώσω τη μονομαχία μας. Ανοίγω την άλλη ανάποδη κάρτα μου. Πνεύμα Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Με αυτό μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το Νεκροταφείο και διαλέγω το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000) Επίθεση! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Ο Neo μόλις είχε κερδίσει τη μονομαχία. Όταν τελείωσε, έτρεξε κοντά στη φίλη του και της έδωσε το χέρι για να τη συγχαρεί με τα κορίτσια του να τρέχουν κι αυτά προς το μέρος του για να τον αγκαλιάσουν.

-Καλή δουλειά. Του είπε η Kurai.

-Ευχαριστώ, αλλά και το μικρούλι μας αγωνίστηκε πολύ καλά. Απάντησε εκείνος.

Όμως οι πανηγυρισμοί δεν έμελε να κρατήσουν για πολύ. Ένα δυνατό τράνταγμα έσεισε ολόκληρο το χώρο για να ακολουθήσουν μικρότερα σαν να είχε εκδηλωθεί σεισμός ακολουθούμενος από μετασεισμούς. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα η εκδήλωση να διακοπεί απότομα με τον κόσμο να τρέχει στις εξόδους για να σωθεί αι την ομάδα να βγαίνει τελευταία έξω για να ελέγξει τι γινόταν. Καθώς έβγαιναν, ο Neo συνάντησε τα δική του ομάδα που είχε μόλις φτάσει:

-Neo είσαι κι εσύ εδώ; Έχουμε προβλήματα. Του είπε τότε ο Zack βλέποντάς τον.

-Το ξέρω. Καλύτερα να βιαστούμε. Είπε εκείνος και βγήκαν έξω σε ανοιχτό χώρο αντικρίζοντας τον καινούριο εχθρό τους, ένα μηχανικό κατασκεύασμα που είχε την εμφάνιση ενός Zord και διέθετε τη μοναδική ικανότητα να προσαρμόζει το μέγεθός του κατά βούληση.

-Τι είσαι εσύ πάλι;! Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος.

-Αυτός που θα σας καταστρέψει!

-Θα το ήθελες! Εμπρός παιδιά. Αλλάζουμε μορφή!

**-Μαμούθ!**

**-Πτεροδάκτυλος!**

**-Τρικέρατος!**

**-Μαχαιρόδοντας!**

**-Τυραννόσαυρος!**

-Τέρμα τα παιχνίδια έξυπνε! ΔΥΝΑΜΗ DINOZORD ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! Έδωσε τη διαταγή ο Neo και οι πολεμικές μηχανές ξεκίνησαν βγαίνοντας από τις κρυψώνες τους. Παρόλα αυτά η κατάσταση ήταν διαφορετική:

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά παιδάκια!

Και λέγοντας αυτά χρησιμοποίησε τις σκοτεινές του δυνάμεις για να παγώσει 4 από τα 5 Zords αφήνοντας προσωρινά τον Τυραννόσαυρο έχοντας άλλα σχέδια γι αυτόν.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα;! Είμαστε χαμένοι! Είπε ο τρόμο η Aisha.

-Έχουμε ακόμα τον Τυραννόσαυρό μου! Βγες έξω παλιόφιλε!

Με τη διαταγή του, το τρομερό μηχανικό σαρκοβόρο βγήκε από τη γη και ήταν έτοιμο για μάχη. Όμως ο Μαύρος Δράκος είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Και τώρα το διασκεδαστικό μέρος! Είπε κι αμέσως έκανε το ίδιο πράγμα παίρνοντας τον Τυραννόσαυρο υπό τον έλεγχό του, εκείνος επιτέθηκε αμέσως στην ομάδα και τώρα που ο Neo τον είχε κατασκευάσει από την αρχή, γύρισε σε βάρος του.

-Τι γίνεται εδώ;! Αυτό το κάθαρμα τον έστρεψε εναντίον μας! Τώρα μια λύση μας μένει. Παρατήρησε με τρόμο καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος από την τελευταία επίθεση, στη συνέχεια δοκίμασε την επικοινωνία:

-Mako με ακούς; Έχουμε σοβαρό πρόβλημα!

-Ναι το βλέπω. Του απάντησε εκείνη αμέσως καθώς προσπαθούσαν να βάλουν μια τάξη στον πανικό.

-Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια επειγόντως!

-Μη φοβάστε, θα στείλω το Dragonzord να σας προστατέψει!

Και λέγοντας αυτά έπαιξε τη μελωδία στο στιλέτο ώστε ο μηχανικός δράκος να βγει από το νερό και να πολεμήσει τον Τυραννόσαυρο. Χωρίς καθυστέρηση πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με τον δεινόσαυρο να κουτουλάει το δράκο κι εκείνον να προσπαθεί να τον χτυπήσει με την ουρά του χωρίς επιτυχία, η επόμενη κίνηση ωστόσο δεν ήταν αποτυχημένη με τον T-Rex να χτυπά δύο φορές με την ουρά του το Dragonzord και να το απωθεί μερικά μέτρα και να τον αναγκάζει αν το επαναλάβει βρίσκοντας στόχο αυτή τη φορά. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό οι δυο μηχανές ξαναπιάστηκαν στα χέρια, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς ο Μαύρος Δράκος προχώρησε στην επόμενη κίνησή του:

-Κακώς πολεμάτε μεταξύ σας εσείς οι δύο! Καιρός να τα βρείτε! Είπε και τώρα υπέβαλε και το Dragonzord στον έλεγχό του.

-Όχι! Τώρα έχει και το Dragonzord! Τι θα κάνουμε! Ρώτησε τρομοκρατημένη η Kimberly.

-Δεν μπορούμε να τα καταστρέψουμε! Αν το κάνουμε δε θα έχουμε τίποτα για να πολεμήσουμε! Καλυφθείτε! Τους είπε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας με αγωνία τα δικά του μηχανήματα να σκορπούν τον όλεθρο καταστρέφοντας τα πάντα.

-Προσέξτε μας σημαδεύουν! Προειδοποίησε η Aisha με το Dragonzord να έχει ήδη οπλίσει τους πυραύλους του και να τους εξαπολύει προς αυτούς αλλά για καλή τους τύχη, ο Neo μπήκε στη μέση και τους δέχτηκε εκείνος γονατίζοντας στο ένα πόδι ώστε να προστατέψει την ομάδα του.

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε ο Zack βοηθώντας τον να σηκωθεί.

-Ναι εντάξει είμαι. Δεν έχει νόημα να καθόμαστε εδώ. Πρέπει να υποχωρήσουμε, ας επιστρέψουμε στο αρχηγείο, ίσως βρούμε μια απάντηση. Αποφάσισε τότε αυτός κι έγινε αμέσως.

-Zordon χάσαμε τα Zords…

-Αυτό ήταν…Ξοφλήσαμε…Είπε ο Zack απογοητευμένος.

-Δεν υπάρχει κάτι που να μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Ρώτησε και η Kim.

-Μην εγκαταλείπετε την πίστη σας Rangers. Για να πολεμήσετε αυτό το πράγμα πρέπει να τα πάρετε πίσω το γρηγορότερο.

Με το χρόνο να περνά βασανιστικά η ομάδα προσπαθούσε να σκεφτεί μια λύση χωρίς να τους έρχεται μια ιδέα στο μυαλό. Στο μεταξύ ο Neo σε συνεργασία με τον Billy ανέλυαν τα νέα δεδομένα μαζί με κάποια στατιστικά στοιχεία και φαινόταν να βρίσκεται τελικά ένας τρόπος για να λυθεί το πρόβλημά τους:

-Νομίζω ότι κάτι βρήκαμε. Είπε τότε.

-Τι είναι Billy; Τον ρώτησε ο Zack.

-Σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς μου, αν καταφέρουμε να κατασκευάσουμε μια συσκευή η οποία μπλοκάρει το παρόν σήμα, θα είμαστε σε θέση να τα ξαναπάρουμε πίσω. Απάντησε εκείνος.

-Αυτό που εννοεί είναι ότι μπορούμε κατά κάποιο τρόπο να τα προγραμματίσουμε ξανά. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo.

-Εξαιρετική δουλειά. Πρέπει όμως να βιαστείτε, κάθε λεπτό που περνάει είναι πολύτιμο.

-Εντάξει. Θα πάω αμέσως στο εργαστήριό μου, εκεί έχω τον εξοπλισμό που χρειάζομαι. Απάντησε ο Billy κι έφυγε αμέσως με τον Neo να στέλνει και την Amy εκεί για βοήθεια.

-Ελπίζω να δουλέψει αυτό…Μίλησε η Κιμ.

-Κι εγώ…Συμπλήρωσε ο Neo.

Χωρίς να χάσουν λεπτό οι δύο ιδιοφυίες στρώθηκαν στη δουλειά για την κατασκευή του μπλοκαριστή προσπαθώντας να δουλέψουν όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν.

Στο μεταξύ στο αρχηγείο οι υπόλοιποι Rangers δεν είχαν επιλογή από το να παρακολουθούν. Με τα Zords εκτός μάχης μπορούσε κάποιος να πιστέψει εύκολα ότι νικήθηκαν αλλά γνωρίζοντας τον Neo, θα ήταν δύσκολο να το πει κανείς με βεβαιότητα:

-Δεν μπορώ να περιμένω άλλο! Πρέπει κάτι να κάνω! Είπε στον Zordon με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Ναι. Όσο είμαστε εδώ θα προκαλείται μεγαλύτερη ζημιά. Πρόσθεσε ο Zack.

-Καταλαβαίνω τις ανησυχίες σας και συμπάσχω μαζί σας Rangers αλλά χωρίς τα Zords είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο και μπορεί να τραυματιστείτε σοβαρά. Τους απάντησε εκείνος.

-Θα έπρεπε να με ξέρεις καλύτερα Zordon! Είμαι πρόθυμος να το ρισκάρω. Έχω ήδη πεθάνει 10 φορές κι έτσι με με τρομάζει αυτό! Του απάντησε και ο Neo πάντα στο ίδιο αποφασιστικό ύφος.

-Είσαι πολύ γενναίος και αποφασιστικός Neo αλλά προσπάθησε να κάνεις υπομονή. Ο Billy δε θα σε απογοητεύσει…

-Το ξέρω. Για την ώρα ας επικοινωνήσω μαζί τους. Amy, Billy, τελειώσατε;

-Όχι. Ακόμα δουλεύουμε. Του απάντησε.

-Δε θα αργήσουμε. Του είπε και η Amy.

-Κάντε γρήγορα παιδιά, ο χρόνος περνάει. Έκλεισε την επικοινωνία ο Neo λέγοντας αυτό

-Ο Neo έχει δίκιο. Ο χρόνος μας πιέζει. Πρόσθεσε και η Aisha.

-Εντάξει. Πίσω στη δράση παιδιά! Έδωσε το κίνητρο κι αμέσως έφυγαν όλοι για να μεταφερθούν έξω από την πόλη σε μια βραχώδη τοποθεσία αναζητώντας το Μαύρο Δράκο.

-Δε φαίνεται πουθενά, ούτε αυτό ούτε τα Zords. Ξεκίνησε ο Zack ρίχνοντας τις πρώτες ματιές.

-Αν είχε ζωική ενάργεια θα μπορούσα να σας οδηγήσω σε αυτό αλλά είναι μηχανή και δεν μπορώ να το νιώσω. Έχετε τα μάτια σας ανοιχτά. Κάπου εδώ γύρω θα σέρνεται…Τους είπε ο Neo προχωρώντας πιο μπροστά από τους άλλους. Η αναζήτησή τους δεν κράτησε πολύ στο μεταξύ, ο Μαύρος Δράκος εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους πιο πομπώδης από ποτέ:

-Εμένα ψάχνατε;

-Δε θα κρύβεσαι για πάντα ξέρεις! Του είπε ο Neo εμφανώς ενοχλημένος.

-Είσαι σίγουρος; Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ο Μαύρος Δράκος με τα Zords να εμφανίζονται τη χειρότερη στιγμή και να έχουν στρέψει τα πυρά τους προς το μέρος της ομάδας, πρώτος εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του ο T-Rex αλλά και τώρα ο Neo έβαλε το σώμα του σαν ασπίδα μπροστά από τους άλλους δεχόμενος εκείνος τα πυρά ώστε να σωριαστεί κάτω και τους Rangers να τον ξανασηκώνουν όρθιο.

Από το αρχηγείο όλη η δράση φαινόταν στη σφαίρα με τον Alpha 5 να λέει:  
-Zordon, αυτό το πράγμα έστειλε τα Zords να επιτεθούν στους Rangers και ο Neo ρισκάρει τη ζωή του για να τους προστατέψει! Τι θα κάνουμε; Είναι τρομερό!

-Πρέπει να αντισταθούν όσο μπορούν. Δεν αστειευόταν όταν έλεγε ότι θα δώσει ότι έχει. Δείξε πίστη σε αυτόν.

Με την επίθεση να συνεχίζεται, η ομάδα βρισκόταν σε ακόμα χειρότερη θέση με τον Neo να φωνάζει με αγωνία:

-Billy! Amy! Ότι κι αν κάνετε σας παρακαλώ βιαστείτε!

-Δε θα κρατήσουμε πολύ ακόμα αν συνεχιστεί αυτό! Άλλη μια επίθεση και μπορεί να σκοτωθούμε! Είπε η Kim με τρόμο.

-Έχω ένα σχέδιο παιδιά…Τους έκοψε τότε ο Neo.

-Τι σκέφτηκες; Τον ρώτησε η Aisha.

-Θα προσπαθήσω να μας κερδίσω λίγο χρόνο μέχρι να τελειώσει η κατασκευή του μπλοκαριστή.

-Και τι θα κάνεις;

-Θα πολεμήσω αυτό το πράγμα κατά μέτωπο!

-Όχι δεν μπορείς! Είναι επικίνδυνο! Προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει ο Zack.

-Το ξέρω! Αλλά είναι η μόνη επιλογή που έχουμε τώρα. Όσο εγώ θα μάχομαι εσείς προσπαθήστε να τραβήξετε τα Zords σε απόσταση καταλάβατε;

-Δε θα είναι εύκολο αυτό. Του επισήμανε η Kimberly.

-Φυσικά όχι αλλά θα το ρισκάρω! Είπε ο Neo κι έστρεψε την προσοχή του προς το Μαύρο δράκο λέγοντάς του:

-Λοιπόν εξυπνάκια! Ήρθε η ώρα σου! Είσαι αρκετά καλός για να τα βάλεις μαζί μου;! Μολις σε καταστρέψω, τα Zords θα είναι ελεύθερα!

-Είσαι τρελός! Δεν μπορείς να με πολεμήσεις όσο με προστατεύουν!

-ΠΑΣ ΣΤΟΙΧΗΜΑ;! Είπε τότε με νεύρο ο Neo κι έχοντας πάρει την Full Power μορφή του, επιτέθηκε πρώτος χωρίς αποτέλεσμα μιας και ο Μαύρος Δράκος απογειώθηκε ξεφεύγοντας. Αμέσως ο Neo τον ακολούθησε και η αναμέτρηση σώμα με σώμα συνεχίστηκε στον αέρα με το Μαύρο Δράκο να επιτίθεται κατά κύματα τώρα και τον Neo να βρίσκεται σε θέση άμυνας. Όμως η μάχη δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολη όσο φαινόταν, εκτός από τον αντίπαλό του είχε να υπολογίσει και τους συνεχείς βομβαρδισμούς από τις πολεμικές μηχανές προσπαθώντας να τις αποφύγει και αυτές.

Σε κάποια φάση επιχείρησε δεξιά γροθιά αλλά ο Μαύρος Δράκος χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι και την απέφυγε για να τον κλωτσήσει εκείνος στο κεφάλι και να τον κατεβάσει μερικά μέτρα πιο κάτω, αλλά χωρίς να αγγίξει το έδαφος καθώς σταθεροποίησε το σώμα του πάνω στην ώρα, έπειτα πέρασε στην επίθεση με τους δυο τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και την ενέργειά τους να μεγαλώνει με κάθε σύγκρουση και τελική κατάληξη να συγκρούονται οι γροθιές τους στον αέρα παράγοντας μεγάλα κύματα δύναμης γεμίζοντας με δέος τους Rangers.

-Λοιπόν είμαι αρκετά γενναίος για σένα; Τον ειρωνεύτηκε ξανά ο μαύρος Δράκος

-Βούλωσέ το άχρηστε παλιοτενεκέ! Του απάντησε ο Neo εξαγριωμένος και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά με αμφότερους να ανταλλάσσουν συνεχή χτυπήματα καθώς οι επιθέσεις των Zords χόρευαν ανάμεσά τους, στη χειρότερη στιγμή ο Neo δέχτηκε μια πολύ ισχυρή γροθιά στο στομάχι από το μεταλλικό χέρι του αντιπάλου του στέλνοντάς τον πιο ψηλά στον αέρα αλλά και κάνοντάς τον να θυμώσει την ίδια στιγμή για να του το ανταποδώσει με μια επίσης γροθιά στο κεφάλι.

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ! Φώναξε ο Neo τότε και μεταπήδησε στην απόλυτη μορφή του με τη μυϊκή του μάζα να μεγαλώνει και την αύρα του να πέφτει κάθετα.

-Εντυπωσιακό. Αλλά δε φτάνει. Του είπε τότε ο αντίπαλός του

-Δοκίμασε αν αυτό σου φτάνει! **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!** Φώναξε ο Neo με όλη του τη δύναμη κι αμέσως οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν από τα χέρια του στοχεύοντας κατευθείαν το μαύρο Δράκο αλλά αυτός ενεργοποίησε ένα μαύρο ενεργειακό πλέγμα και η επίθεση δεν έφτασε ποτέ σε αυτόν, φυσικά δεν απασχόλησε τον Neo ιδιαίτερα μιας και αύξησε την ισχύ βγάζοντας ακόμα μια δυνατή κραυγή μέχρι που τελικά το φράγμα έσπασε και η Κόκκινη Αστραπή βρήκε το στόχο της. Έχοντας τη νίκη του σίγουρη, ο Neo όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά όταν έφτασε σε απόσταση βολής, οι ακτίνες του δικού του Τυραννόσαυρου τον χτύπησαν πισώπλατα με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει την ισορροπία του και αν στροβιλιστεί από μεγάλο ύψος μέχρι να προσκρούσει στο έδαφος με μεγάλο γδούπο, κάτι που οποιονδήποτε άλλο θα τον είχε σκοτώσει οπωσδήποτε.

Αμέσως τρομοκρατημένοι οι Rangers έτρεξαν να τον βοηθήσουν, ευτυχώς γι αυτόν δεν είχε πάθει κάτι παρά την ελεύθερη πτώση αλλά αυτή η μάχη ήταν ότι χρειάζονταν διότι η συσκευή είχε επιτέλους ολοκληρωθεί:

-Είναι λίγο βιαστικό αλλά πιστεύω ότι θα δουλέψει. Είπε στο τέλος ο Billy κάνοντας μια τελευταία προσαρμογή.

-Ωραία, τελειώσαμε. Τρέξε τώρα, ο Neo σε χρειάζεται. Τον πρότρεψε και η Amy.

Εκείνος αφού άλλαξε μορφή έφυγε αμέσως για το πεδίο της μάχης όπου τον περίμεναν όλοι και ο Neo ήταν πάλι στα πόδια του.

-Κρατηθείτε παιδιά. Ο μπλοκαριστής είναι έτοιμος! Τους φώναξε καθώς πλησίαζε γρήγορα.

-Μπράβο. Του είπε ο Neo.

-Τώρα μένει να τον δοκιμάσουμε. Είπε και πάτησε το κουμπί, όμως δεν έγινε τίποτα.

-Τι έγινε; Γιατί δε δουλεύει; Ρώτησε τότε παραξενεμένη η Kim.

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Έπρεπε να δουλέψει!

Αυτή η απροσδόκητη φάση χειροτέρεψε ακόμα περισσότερο τη θέση τους, τα Zords πλησίαζαν όλο και πιο κοντά με τα βήματα του Τυραννόσαυρου να προκαλούν μικρές σεισμικές δονήσεις καθιστώντας την ισορροπία αδύνατη.

-Χρειαζόμαστε κι άλλο χρόνο. Ώρα να ενώσουμε τα όπλα μας! Εμπρός! Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo τραβώντας το σπαθί του. Και ο σχηματισμός άρχιζε:

**-ΤΣΕΚΟΥΡΙ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

**-ΤΟΞΟ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

**-ΣΤΙΛΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

**-ΔΟΡΥ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

**-ΣΠΑΘΙ ΔΥΝΑΜΗΣ!**

Το συνδυασμένο όπλο ήταν έτοιμο. Ο Neo το πήρε στο δεξί του χέρι και στόχευσε ψηλά, γεγονός που τρόμαξε τον Alpha στο αρχηγείο:

-Αν καταστρέψουν τα Zords δεν θα μπορέσουν να πολεμήσουν.

-Alpha, Πρέπει να τους έχεις εμπιστοσύνη…Του πρότεινε ο Zordon που προφανώς είχε καταλάβει τι σχεδίαζε να κάνει…

Κι έτσι ακριβώς έγινε. Ο Neo δε σκόπευε ποτέ να χτυπήσει τα Zords, με μια αστραπιαία κίνηση σημάδεψε το Μαύρο Δράκο και πάτησε τη σκανδάλη χτυπώντας τον με ότι είχε ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω σχεδόν αναίσθητο κερδίζοντας το χρόνο που ήθελε:  
-Billy, φτιάξε τη συσκευή. Του είπε τότε αμέσως. Και η επισκευή έγινε σε δευτερόλεπτα εξαιτίας ενός τρελού λάθους.

-Δεν το πιστεύω…Έβαλα τη μπαταρία ανάποδα. Τώρα θα τη βάλω σωστά και θα δουλέψει. Είπε εκείνος με σαρκασμό και το έκανε, τώρα ήταν όλα έτοιμα, αμέσως πάτησε το κουμπί ξανά κι αυτή τη φορά το μηχάνημα δούλεψε επαναφέροντας τα Zords στον έλεγχο της ομάδας. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Μαύρος Δράκος μόλις είχε συνέλθει και ήταν πιο θυμωμένος από ποτέ:

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! Αρνούμαι να παραδεχτώ ότι με ξεγελάσατε! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!

Λέγοντας αυτά αύξησε το μέγεθός του σε γιγαντιαίο ύψος αλλά τώρα ήταν αλλιώς. Με τα Zords να έχουν επανέλθει, οι Rangers ήταν έτοιμοι κι έτσι μπήκαν αμέσως στο πιλοτήριο για να τα οδηγήσουν:

-Λοιπόν παιδιά ετοιμαστείτε! Διέταξε ο Neo

-Είμαστε έτοιμοι! Είπαν όλοι μαζί.

-Ενέργεια στα Κρύσταλλα!

-2, 1, ενέργεια!

-Εντάξει Rangers ας το κάνουμε! Διέταξε ο Neo και τα μηχανήματά τους ενώθηκαν σε ένα ώστε να αντιμετωπίσουν αυτό το πράγμα που είχε την εμφάνιση δράκου. Έμοιαζε με το Dragonzord αλλά έδειχνε πολύ πιο τρομακτικό και μοχθηρό, αυτό όμως δεν τρόμαζε την ομάδα του Neo..

-Τελειώσατε Rangers…Τους είπε

-Ξέχασες ποιον αντιμετωπίζεις;! Του απάντησε ο Δίας στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Τώρα θα δείτε! Είπε πάλι ο Μαύρος Δράκος κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως πρώτα στο Dragonzord καταφέρνοντας ένα χτύπημα με τα νύχια του και μετά να τα βάλει με το Megazord, προσπάθησε να κάνει το ίδιο αλλά απέτυχε μιας και ο Neo ήταν ο χειριστής και αφού μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα το ανταπέδωσε με μια δυνατή γροθιά ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω. Παρόλα αυτά ο Μαύρος Δράκος σηκώθηκε πάλι και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με τον Neo να λέει:

-Επάνω του παιδιά! Τον έχουμε στο χέρι τώρα!

Όμως δεν τα είχε υπολογίσει τόσο καλά και δέχτηκε ξανά ένα χτύπημα από τα νύχια του δράκου χάνοντας λίγη δύναμη, έχοντας βγει προσωρινά από τη μέση, το Dragonzord ήταν ο επόμενος στόχος με την ομάδα στο μεσοδιάστημα να βρίσκει χρόνο να σταθεροποιήσει το σύστημα.

-Εντάξει! Έχουμε πάλι τον έλεγχο. Επίθεση! Διέταξε ο Neo.

-Όχι για πολύ! Τι θα κάνετε κόντρα σε 4 ακόμα φίλους μου! Τους ειρωνεύτηκε τότε ο δράκος και δημιούργησε 4 ακόμα αντίγραφα του εαυτού του.

-Όχι! Είναι παγίδα! Είπε με τρόμο ο Zack.

Τώρα οι εχθροί είχαν μοιραστεί στα δύο με το Megazord να απωθεί όπως μπορεί τις επιθέσεις αλλά βαλλόταν διαρκώς κι έχανε σταδιακά ενέργεια, το ίδιο και το Dragonzord, κανείς δεν ήξερε για πόσο θα άντεχαν ακόμα. Κατά τη διάρκεια της μάχης ο Neo βρισκόταν σε επικοινωνία με το αρχηγείο για περισσότερες οδηγίες. Αλλά η κατάσταση χειροτέρευε και το Megazord ήταν ήδη κάτω, τώρα ήταν στο χέρι του Dragonzord να πολεμήσει μόνο του. Με τη Mako να το οδηγεί προσπάθησε να κρατήσει όσο μπορούσε αλλά την δυνατή ενεργειακή επίθεση του Μαύρου Δράκου δεν κατάφερε να την αποκρούσει. Με όλα αυτά ο Neo δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή:

-Zordon μας έχουν κυκλώσει και δεν μπορούμε να αντέξουμε! Χρειάζομαι κι άλλη δύναμη! Του είπε τότε.

-Κρατηθείτε! Κάνω ότι μπορώ! Του είπε τότε ο Alpha 5, το έμπιστο ρομπότ και χειριστής του αρχηγείου.

-Πρόσεχε Alpha, ο Επιταχυντής Δύναμης έχει φτάσει σχεδόν στα όριά του.

-Ναι Zordon αλλά τα Zords έχουν σοβαρή βλάβη, πρέπει να κάνω κάτι αλλιώς ο μαύρος Δράκος θα τα καταστρέψει. Του απάντησε ο Alpha κι αύξησε με προσοχή τη δύναμη. Με τον τρόπο αυτό το Megazord χρησιμοποίησε το σπαθί του και από την ενέργειά του καθήλωσε για λίγο το Μαύρο Δράκο, το ίδιο θέλησε να κάνει και το Dragonzord με τους πυραύλους του αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετό γιατί η ίδια επίθεση του δράκου τους αφάνισε και χτύπησε την πολεμική μηχανή αρκετά άσχημα, στο μεταξύ το Megazord έχοντας ανασυνταχτεί και με τον Neo να δίνει το σύνθημα, αποπειράθηκε να επιτεθεί ξανά με τον Zordon να τον σταματά ωστόσο:

-Neo, ο επιταχυντής έχει γίνει εξαιρετικά ασταθής, φοβάμαι ότι ο Alpha δεν μπορεί πια να τον ελέγξει.

-Όχι! Αυτό σημαίνει ότι είμαστε ανυπεράσπιστοι! Αν συνεχίσουμε σε αυτόν το ρυθμό τα Zords θα ανατιναχτούν! Παρατήρησε εκείνος με τρόμο. Και δυστυχώς είχε δίκιο…Δεν είχε πια τον έλεγχο και ο μαύρος Δράκος με τους κλώνους του, εξαπέλυσαν την τελική τους συνδυασμένη επίθεση χτυπώντας ανελέητα και προκαλώντας ανεπανόρθωτες ζημιές. Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή ο Neo έδωσε εντολή να βγουν όλοι έξω πριν να είναι πολύ αργά, πράγμα που έγινε, όλοι οι Rangers εκτός από αυτόν ξαναπήραν την κανονική τους μορφή και βρέθηκαν κάτω καταβεβλημένοι με τα Zords να κομματιάζονται σιγά-σιγά και να μετατρέπονται σε μια άμορφη μάζα σιδερικών συνοδευόμενη από ισχυρές εκρήξεις οι οποίες επιτάχυναν την καταστροφή, σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια ο αρχηγός τους, πήρε την ομάδα του από εκεί για να την προστατέψει μιας και τώρα ήταν ευάλωτοι ενώ ο μαύρος δράκος πατούσε πάνω στις λαμαρίνες συντρίβοντάς τες ακόμα περισσότερο αφήνοντας ένα δυνατό βρυχηθμό που ακουγόταν σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων.

-Αρκετά! Δε θα κάθομαι να βλέπω άλλο! Πρέπει να τον βοηθήσω! Είπε τότε η Loren με αποφασιστικότητα και βγήκε εκείνη στη μάχη.

-Όχι είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο! Προσπάθησε να την πείσει η Kurai αλλά μάταια, είχε ήδη πάρει την απόφασή της.

-Ποιον πάμε να κοροϊδέψουμε…Είναι ένας θηλυκός Neo μην το ξεχνάτε…Συμπέρανε η Usagi.

-Ελπίζω μόνο να ξέρει τι κάνει…Συμπλήρωσε η Rei καθώς θα άρχιζε ο δεύτερος γύρος…Και τα μεγέθη δεν ήταν ακριβώς ίσα…Ωστόσο αυτό δεν τη φόβιζε. Μεταμορφώθηκε στην Full Power μορφή της, όμοια με αυτήν του Neo και τώρα ήταν ακόμα πιο ισχυρή. Όταν ολοκλήρωσε τη νέα της μορφή είπε στο Μαύρο Δράκο:

-Πολέμησέ με…Αν θες να πεθάνεις…

Τότε εκείνος της επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει το παραμικρό, εμφανίστηκε η Sailor Moon από πίσω και με τη δύναμη του σπαθιού της κατάφερε να κόψει τη μεταλλική του ουρά. Και θα συνέχιζε αν δεν την σταματούσε η Loren λέγοντάς της:

-Όχι Sailor Moon! Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου! Σας το χρωστάω από τότε να σας βοηθήσω!

Εκείνη σταμάτησε αμέσως κι έτσι ο δεύτερος γύρος δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει, είχε ήδη ανακαλύψει τον τρόπο για να τον καταστρέψει, το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν να τον φέρει εκεί που πρέπει. Έτσι όταν μπλόκαρε την πρώτη μπουνιά του δράκου, τον ειρωνεύτηκε λέγοντας:

-Γροθιά το λες αυτό τώρα…; Δοκίμασε πάλι αν θες…

Τα ειρωνικά της σχόλια εξόργιζαν όλο και πιο πολύ το Μαύρο Δράκο με αποτέλεσμα να χάνει δύναμη και οι επιθέσεις του να είναι όχι μόνο αδύναμες αλλά και άστοχες. Τώρα ήταν η στιγμή που ήθελε κι έτσι στάθηκε μπροστά του για την τελική έκβαση της μάχης. Σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να πάρει τη νίκη, ο δράκος κινήθηκε εναντίον της κι όταν έφτασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής πήδηξε ψηλά αποφεύγοντας την επίθεση κι αφού φόρτισε όση δύναμη διέθετε στο δεξί της χέρι, πάτησε πάνω στο χέρι του και άφησε τον εαυτό της να γίνει ένα με την ενέργειά της ώστε να μεταμορφωθεί σε μια μεγάλη σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής και να περάσει μέσα από το μεταλλικό σώμα του μαύρου Δράκου. Με τον τρόπο αυτό κατάφερε να τον καταστρέψει εντελώς αφήνοντας μόνο το κεφάλι του άθικτο να πέσει στο έδαφος ενώ το υπόλοιπο σώμα έγινε κομμάτια χωρίς να έχει απομείνει σχεδόν τίποτα.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, όλοι έτρεξαν προς το μέρος της.

-Τα κατάφερες! Μπράβο σου! Της είπε ο Neo χαρούμενος.

-Τώρα μπορούμε να ηρεμήσουμε. Του απάντησε.

-Φοβάμαι πως όχι…Τώρα πρέπει να αντικρίσω στα μάτια την ομάδα μου…Συγγνώμη παιδιά…Δε στάθηκα στο ύψος μου σήμερα κι εσείς το πληρώσατε…

-Δε χρειάζεται να ζητάς συγγνώμη…Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε ακόμα. Προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει ο Billy.

-Ίσως...Αλλά τώρα πρέπει να συμβουλευτώ τον Zordon για να δω τι μπορώ να κάνω με τις δυνάμεις σας.

-Αλήθεια εσύ γιατί δεν τις έχασες; Τον ρώτησε η Aisha γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Έχω αποκοπεί εδώ και χρόνια από το πλέγμα κι έτσι δεν επηρεάζομαι πια…

-Και τώρα...; Ρώτησε η Kimberly.

-Δεν ξέρω…Κάτι θα σκεφτώ…Για την ώρα θα πάρουμε μαζί μας το κεφάλι του τέρατος αυτού και θα το μελετήσουμε, ίσως βρούμε κάποια στοιχεία για την προέλευσή του, είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν είναι από τον κόσμο μας.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Θα το αφήσουμε πάνω σου. Ξέρουμε ότι στο τέλος θα μας κερδίσεις πίσω τις δυνάμεις μας. Του είπε και π Zack στον ίδιο αισιόδοξο τόνο

-Το υπόσχομαι…Δε θα σταματήσω μέχρι να βρεθούμε ξανά μαζί…

Αυτά είπε ο Neo κι έφυγε αμέσως για το αρχηγείο, όταν έφτασε γονάτισε μπροστά στον Zordon λέγοντάς του:

-Λυπάμαι πολύ…Δεν κατάφερα να βοηθήσω τους φίλους μου…Νομίζω ότι δεν τα κατάφερα σαν αρχηγός…Η καταστροφή των Zords και η απώλεια των δυνάμεών τους είναι δικό μου φταίξιμο.

-Σήκω πάνω Κόκκινε Ranger, ένας αρχηγός δε γονατίζει ποτέ. Δε φταις εσύ γι αυτή την άσχημη κατάσταση, σε παρακολούθησα και είδα πόσο γενναία αγωνίστηκε. Κινδύνεψες τη ζωή σου για τους προστατέψεις, μόνο ένας πραγματικός αρχηγός θα το έκανε. Όσο εσείς πολεμούσατε εμείς συλλέγαμε κάποιες πληροφορίες γι αυτό το Zord. Δεν είναι από το δικό μας κόσμο, προέρχεται από ένα τελείως διαφορετικό σύμπαν και γι αυτό η τεχνολογία του ήταν τόσο προχωρημένη.

-Από ποιο σύμπαν ακριβώς; Από το έκτο; Ρώτησε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι όρθιος.

-Δεν καταφέραμε να βρούμε την ακριβή του προέλευση αλλά είμαστε σίγουροι πως προέρχεται από έναν κόσμο με υψηλή στρατιωτική νοημοσύνη.

-Τότε θα βρω εγώ την προέλευσή του, το έχουμε πάρει ήδη για να το μελετήσουμε, αν είμαστε τυχεροί και βρούμε το μαύρο κουτί μέσα στα απομεινάρια, τότε να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα ανακαλύψουμε από πού ήρθε και τι σκοπούς έχει.

-Πολύ καλά Neo. Να θυμάσαι ότι πιστεύουμε σε σένα κι αυτό το θλιβερό γεγονός δεν έχει κλονίσει την πίστη μας, πήγαινε τώρα και η Δύναμη να σε προστατεύει…

Έτσι ο Neo και η πολεμίστριες γύρισαν στη βάση τους και ρίχτηκαν στη δουλειά. Συγκεκριμένα μαζί με την Amy κατάφεραν να ανοίξουν το μαύρο κουτί και άρχισαν αμέσως να συλλέγουν τα στοιχεία που χρειάζονταν. Τους πήρε μια ολόκληρη εβδομάδα και αρκετό ξενύχτι για να ανακαλύψουν την πηγή αυτού του κινδύνου, η πρώτη τους δουλειά ήταν να στείλουν τα αποτελέσματα στο αρχηγείο κι όταν το έκαναν συγκεντρώθηκαν στην αποστολή τους. Μάζεψαν όλη την ομάδα για να τους ανακοινώσουν ένα σχέδιο επίθεσης:

-Λοιπόν κορίτσια, καταφέραμε επιτέλους να βρούμε από πού προήλθε αυτό το πράγμα.

-Και τι ανακαλύψατε; Ρώτησε η Rei.

-Αυτή η πολεμική μηχανή δεν είναι από κάποιο σύμπαν ή διάσταση που ξέρουμε, ανακαλύψαμε ότι στη διάσταση αυτή υπάρχει ένας μονάρχης που την κυβερνά. Τώρα δε βρίσκεται στο πόστο του, έχει αρχίσει ένα σχέδιο μαζική εξόντωσης κάθε Ranger με σκοπό να ξαναγράψει την ιστορία χωρίς την ενοχλητική τους παρουσία γ αυτόν.

-Εμείς τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Πήρε το λόγο η Minako.

-Ο Neo κι εγώ σκεφτήκαμε ένα σχέδιο επίθεσης στην καρδιά του κακού. Θα ταξιδέψουμε στο αρχηγείο τους, όταν το καταστρέψουμε θα είναι στο έλεός μας. Είπε η Amy.

-Δεν έχουν αφήσει όμως κάποιον εκεί σαν αντικαταστάτη; Αποκλείεται μια βάση σαν κι αυτή να μη φρουρείται καλά. Παρατήρησε εύστοχα η Kurai.

-Υπάρχει κάποιος. Ονομάζεται Πρίγκιπας Tyranno και είναι ο δεύτερος στην ιεραρχία, μόνος ανώτερός του είναι ο ίδιος ο μονάρχης της διάστασης αυτής που λέγεται Άρχοντας Drakkon.

Καθώς οι συζητήσεις συνεχίζονταν, χτύπησε η πόρτα με τον Neo να πηγαίνει να ανοίξει. Από πίσω ήταν ένας αξιωματικός του στρατού που ήρθε να του αναγγείλει ότι οι προμήθειες τις οποίες ζήτησε ήταν έτοιμες να παραδοθούν σε αυτόν, στη συνέχεια επέστρεψε κρατώντας ένα μυστηριώδες κατασκεύασμα στο χέρι του.

-Τι είναι αυτό που κρατάς; Τον ρώτησε περίεργη η Usagi.

-Αυτό εδώ είναι πολύ δυνατά εκρηκτικά. Μέσα στην εβδομάδα αυτή ζήτησα από τον ιαπωνικό στρατό να μου φτιάξει ότι καλύτερο μπορούσε, θα τα χρησιμοποιήσουμε για να ανατινάξουμε το οχυρό τους. Αν τα καταφέρουμε τότε η νίκη θα γίνει δική μας.

-Πώς θα επιτεθούμε; Ρώτησε η Mako.

-Θα επιτεθούμε μαζικά προσπαθώντας να τους αποτρέψουμε να συγκεντρώσουν τις δυνάμεις τους, υποψιάζομαι ότι τα στρατεύματά τους είναι αναρίθμητα κι έτσι δεν πρέπει να ρισκάρουμε τίποτα, αν και σας έχω απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη.

-Τι εννοείς; Εσύ δε θα έρθεις μαζί μας; Τον ρώτησε η Kurai μη περιμένοντας κάτι τέτοιο.

-Όσο κι αν το θέλω πρέπει να μείνω εδώ. Πιθανόν τώρα που θα λείψετε να εκμεταλλευτούν την απουσία σας και να εισβάλουν στον κόσμο μας για να τελειώσουν τη δουλειά. Δεν μπορώ να ρισκάρω να έχουμε κι άλλες απώλειες…Έχασα ήδη την ομάδα μου κι αυτό είναι αρκετό βάρος για μένα αυτή τη στιγμή…Επιπλέον υπάρχει πιθανότητα να βρω κι άλλα στοιχεία για τον καινούριο μας εχθρό…Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Πατέρα μπορούμε να πάμε κι εμείς; Θέλουμε να αγωνιστούμε κι εμείς κόντρα σε αυτόν τον κατακτητή…Του ζήτησε ο Ryu.

-Δεν ξέρω γιε μου…Ίσως είναι επικίνδυνο ακόμα για σας…Το σκέφτηκα κι εγώ αλλά πιστεύω πως δεν είστε ακόμα προετοιμασμένοι για μια τόσο επικίνδυνη αποστολή…Του απάντησε ο πατέρας του.

-Σε παρακαλούμε…Δεν μπορούμε να στεκόμαστε έτσι. Ξέρεις ότι θα δίναμε και τη ζωή μας για να σώσουμε τον πλανήτη όπως ακριβώς κι εσείς…Του το ζήτησε και η Erika.

Ο Neo έμεινε σκεπτικός για λίγο αλλά όταν κοίταξε τη γυναίκα του, εκείνη κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι κι εκείνος τελικά έδωσε τη συγκατάθεσή του

Την επόμενη μέρα λοιπόν όλοι ήταν έτοιμη γι αυτή τη σπουδαία αποστολή. Έχοντας στη διάθεσή τους τα εκρηκτικά, ακολούθησαν τη Sailor Moon μέσα από μια πύλη ώστε να οδηγηθούν σε αυτόν τον καινούριο αλλά και άγνωστο κόσμο μαζί.

Δε χρειάστηκε να διανύσουν μεγάλη απόσταση. Μερικά μέτρα μπροστά και είχαν καταφέρει να φτάσουν σε μια βουνοκορφή απ' όπου μπορούσε κανείς να δει το πελώριο κάστρο του Άρχοντα Drakkon καθώς και τον τεράστιο στρατό του συγκεντρωμένο έξω από αυτό.

Σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο, η Sailor Moon θα οδηγούσε τους δικούς της μυστικά για να διεισδύσουν στο κάστρο με τη Sailor Jupiter να λειτουργεί σαν αντιπερισπασμός κρατώντας το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του στρατεύματος απασχολημένο, έτσι λοιπόν έχοντας πάρει αμέσως τη Μυστική της μορφή και κρατώντας σφιχτά το δόρυ της, προχώρησε προς το μέρος τους και λέγοντας σε απειλητικό ύφος στους στρατιώτες!

-Παραδοθείτε! Αλλιώς θα νιώσετε την οργή του Δία!

Όμως οι στρατιώτες δεν είχαν διάθεση να κάνουν πίσω, έτσι οι αιχμές του δόρατός της καλύφθηκαν από κεραυνούς κι όταν το σήκωσε ψηλά άρχισαν να ξεχύνονται προς κάθε κατεύθυνση καταστρέφοντας όποιον ήταν αρκετά άτυχος να πέσει πάνω του.

Με τη μάχη να έχει ξεκινήσει, ο πρίγκιπας ανέβηκε στην κορυφή του κάστρου και παρατήρησε το Δία να αφανίζει το στρατό του με την τεράστια δύναμή του ενώ την ίδια στιγμή οι πύλες του κάστρου άνοιγαν κι ακόμα περισσότεροι έβγαιναν για να ριχτούν στο πεδίο της μάχης. Από την άλλη η υπόλοιπη ομάδα είχε φτάσει και είχε στηθεί στις επάλξεις περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή, όταν και ο τελευταίος πολεμιστής είχε βγει, έκαναν εκείνοι τη μεγάλη τους είσοδο με την Sailor Moon Dark να σκοτώνει τον πρώτο αντίπαλο. Έχοντας μπει πια μέσα στο οχυρό, προχωρούσαν με προσοχή ξέροντας βέβαια ότι δε θα περνούσαν απαρατήρητοι για πολύ, μετά από λίγο έφτασαν στη αίθουσα του θρόνου και πήραν θέσεις, λίγα λεπτά μετά έφτασαν δύο από τους στρατηγούς του πρίγκιπα για τις τελευταίες προετοιμασίες της άμυνας με τη Sailor Moon να λέει στα δίδυμα:

-Μπορείτε να φροντίσετε αυτούς τους δύο;

-Φυσικά. Απάντησε ο Ryu.

-Υπέροχα. Κρατήστε τους απασχολημένους μέχρι να κατέβουμε στο ισόγειο και να βάλουμε τα εκρηκτικά εντάξει;

-Έγινε. Είπε και η Erika και χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο βγήκαν από τις θέσεις τους με τη μάχη να ανάβει αμέσως. Οι περισσότεροι μαχητές έπεσαν αμέσως από τα διαδοχικά πυρά των διδύμων κι έτσι το πρώτο κύμα αναχαιτίστηκε, με τη σύγκρουση να γενικεύεται ο Ryu δημιούργησε ένα σπαθί από ki στο δεξί του χέρι κι επιτέθηκε με λύσα εναντίον ενός από τους στρατηγούς, του στρατηγού Tricera για την ακρίβεια με την Erika να αναλαμβάνει το Στρατηγό Mastodon.

Στο μεταξύ η Sailor Moon έδινε διαταγή να σκορπίσουν οι δικοί της σε κάθε κολώνα του κάστρου ώστε να στήσουν το σκηνικό ανατίναξης ενώ η μάχη μεταξύ των διδύμων και των στρατηγών είχε γίνει ακόμα πιο άγρια με τον Tricera και τον Ryu να έχουν σμίξει τα όπλα τους και να έχουν έρθει πιο κοντά, το ίδιο και η αδερφή του με το δικό της αντίπαλο:

-Δεν έχεις τη δύναμη του πατέρα σου! Προσπάθησε να του πει για να τον αποθαρρύνει.

-Θα σε βόλευε αυτό έτσι; Του απάντησε ο Ryu και η αναμέτρηση άρχισε και με τους δύο να επιτίθενται ταυτόχρονα ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα και στη συνέχεια να απογειώνονται με τον Ryu να εξαπολύει μικρές σφαίρες κόκκινης αστραπής που είχαν όμως μεγάλη δύναμη εναντίον του στρατηγού, εκείνος κατάφερε να τις αποφύγει όλες και η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά με τους δυο τους να συγκρούονται ξανά με απανωτά χτυπήματα στον αέρα μέχρι που κατέβηκαν και οι δύο στο έδαφος κι εξαπέλυσαν τις ενεργειακές τους επιθέσεις ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου για να χτυπήσουν στον αέρα και να παράξουν μεγάλο ποσό ενέργειας πριν διαλυθούν. Αυτό τους εξαγρίωσε κι έτσι άφησαν πάλι το έδαφος συνεχίζοντας τη μάχη τους στον αέρα προσπαθώντας ο ένας να χτυπήσει τον άλλο χωρίς επιτυχία, όλες οι κινήσεις μπλοκαρίζονταν μέχρι που ο Tricera εκτόξευσε μια μπλε δέσμη ενέργειας κατά του γιου του Neo χωρίς να βρει το στόχο μιας κι ο Ryu εξαφανίστηκε, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος με το στρατηγό να την διώχνει με το ένα χέρι στέλνοντάς την να ραγίσει τον τοίχο του κάστρου. Μη έχοντας ακόμα καταφέρει ο ένας να βρει τον άλλο, επιτέθηκαν ξανά κατά μέτωπο με τις γροθιές και τις κλωτσιές τους να συγκρούονται μεταξύ τους συνεχίζοντας αυτό το αρνητικό ρεκόρ αλλά τελικά ο Tricera κατάφερε επιτέλους να πετύχει τον αντίπαλό του στέλνοντάς τον κάτω στο έδαφος χωρίς βέβαια να του κάνει κάποια σοβαρή ζημιά.

Αυτό δεν άρεσε καθόλου στον Ryu φυσικά και χωρίς δισταγμό πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση καταφέρνοντας μια δυνατή μπουνιά στον Tricera απογειώνοντάς τον και μετά βρέθηκε πίσω του για να τον κλωτσήσει στην πλάτη ξαναβάζοντάς τον κάτω στη θέση του, όχι για πολύ όμως γιατί το τσιράκι του Drakkon αντεπιτέθηκε επίσης και ήταν τώρα δική του σειρά να τον βάλει κάτω με μερικές γρήγορες κινήσεις, καθώς ήταν ακόμα κάτω ο Ryu ελευθέρωσε τη δύναμη της αύρας του ανεπιτυχώς με τον Tricera να αποφεύγει και μετά να του ρίχνει τρεις μπάλες ενέργειας με τον νεαρό να τα αποφεύγει και τις τρεις. Τότε ο στρατηγός στάθηκε μπροστά του κι αυτός θέλησε να τον περάσει με διαδοχικές μπουνιές τις οποίες ο Tricera σταματούσε εύκολα με το ένα χέρι μέχρι που σταμάτησε και του επιτέθηκε ολοκληρωτικά χωρίς επιτυχία και στο τέλος να ξαναδοκιμάζουν τις δυνατές τους επιθέσεις με το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα ξανά.

Ήταν φανερό ότι ήταν και οι δυο τους πολύ ισχυροί και δεν ήταν εύκολο ο ένας να καταβάλει τον άλλο γι αυτό άφησαν για λίγο τις επιθέσεις κατά μέτωπο και δοκίμασαν με υπερφυσικό τρόπο αλλά ούτε κι αυτό δούλευε, ο ένας σταματούσε τις επιθέσεις του άλλου μέχρι που έχοντας φτάσει στα όρια της υπομονής τους δοκίμασαν ξανά να ριχτούν ο ένας στον άλλο αλλά το χέρι του Ryu σταμάτησε στο πόδι του Tricera μένοντας σε αυτή τη θέση για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα με ένα μεγάλο κύμα ενέργειας να πάλλεται γύρω τους σείοντας ολόκληρο το κάστρο.

Εκνευρισμένος κι από αυτή την αποτυχία, ο στρατηγός ετοίμασε κι εξαπέλυσε μια πιο δυνατή από τη συνηθισμένη του γαλάζια ενέργεια αλλά ο Ryu έτσι απλά άπλωσε το χέρι του και τη σταμάτησε λέγοντας:

-Καθόλου άσχημο αυτό…

Κι όρμησε εναντίον του με λύσα ανταλλάσσοντας πάλι χτυπήματα μαζί του μέχρι που αποφάσισε ότι τώρα ήταν ης στιγμή να αλλάξει στην Full Power μορφή του, γεγονός που αποδείχθηκε σωστή απόφαση καθώς πήρε το πάνω χέρι τρέχοντας σαν δαίμονας γύρω από τον αντίπαλό του και χτυπώντας στον με μεγάλη ταχύτητα καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να αντιδράσει και εν συνεχεία να τον καθηλώσει στο έδαφος με μια ριπή κόκκινης αστραπής και μη σταματώντας σε αυτό να τον χτυπήσει κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο με μια δεξιά γροθιά Όταν τελικά τον άφησε ελεύθερο, ο Tricera είπε:

-Ας τελειώνουμε…!

-Όπως θες! Απάντησε ο Ryu κι ετοίμασε την πιο δυνατή κόκκινη αστραπή μέχρι τώρα. Όταν άφησαν τις βολές τους να φύγουν, η σύγκρουσή τους προκάλεσε μια ακόμα μεγαλύτερη σφαίρα αλλά όλοι ξέραμε ότι ο γιος του Neo θα κέρδιζε, ειδικά όταν αύξησε την ισχύ με αποτέλεσμα να χτυπήσουν οι αστραπές τον στρατηγό και να τον κολλήσουν στον τοίχο νικημένο. Μετά τη νίκη του, ο Ryu είπε ειρωνικά:

-Κάτι έλεγες ε…;

Όμως δεν είχαν καιρό να το γιορτάσουν, η επιχείρηση έπρεπε να συνεχιστεί χωρίς καμιά καθυστέρηση:

-Ryu, οι άλλοι δύο εξαφανίστηκαν, θα πρέπει να πήγαν για ενισχύσεις! Του είπε η αδερφή του.

-Είστε έτοιμοι; Επικοινώνησε με τη Sailor Moon τότε εκείνος

-Θέλουμε 30 λεπτά ακόμα, αυτά τα εκρηκτικά δεν είναι παιχνίδια.

-Χρειάζεστε βοήθεια;

-Όχι. Μείνετε εκεί και αποτρέψτε κάθε ενόχληση.

-Πολύ καλά. Απάντησε τότε εκείνος κι έκλισε τη μετάδοση.

-Τι θα κάνουμε μέχρι τότε; Ειδικά αν αυτοί φέρουν κι άλλους; Ρώτησε η Erika.

-Μου ήρθε μια ιδέα, εμείς έχουμε εκρηκτικά;

-Ναι έχουμε.

-Ας κερδίσουμε λίγο χρόνο τότε. Της απάντησε ο Ryu έχοντας ένα σχέδιο.

Κι όσο το εσωτερικό του κάστρου είχε μετατραπεί σε αρένα, έξω η Sailor Jupiter κρατούσε με ευκολία σχεδόν ολόκληρο το στράτευμα, όποιος είχε την ατυχία να πλησιάσει πολύ κοντά, έπεφτε νεκρός ή βαριά τραυματισμένος από τους κεραυνούς της ενώ οι στρατηγοί έσπευδαν να ενημερώσουν τον πρίγκιπα για το τι συνέβαινε:

-Πρίγκιπα, οι εισβολείς έχουν καταλάβει το κέντρο του κάστρου. Ήταν ο στρατηγός Mastodon που το είπε

-Μα τότε…Μας έστησαν παγίδα…! Είπε εκείνος έντρομος μπαίνοντας ξανά μέσα.

Την ίδια στιγμή τα αδέρφια μόλις είχαν τελειώσει με τα εκρηκτικά και πήραν θέση πίσω από μερικά πρόχειρα καλύμματα περιμένοντας το επόμενο κύμα να καταφτάσει, δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένουν πολύ γιατί οι πρώτοι στρατιώτες είχαν πέσει ήδη πάνω στα σύρματα με αποτέλεσμα να εκρηκτικά να πυροδοτηθούν και να εξοντώσουν την πρώτη σειρά, αυτό τους έκανε να βγουν από την κάλυψή τους και να περάσουν στην επίθεση χρησιμοποιώντας είτε φυσικές είτε υπερφυσικές επιθέσεις. Συγκεκριμένα η Erika είχε καταφέρει να καταστρέψει ήδη πέντε από αυτούς με τις δικές της αστραπές κι όσοι πλησίαζαν είχαν την ίδια μοίρα.

Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά έκανε ο πρίγκιπας την εμφάνισή του με κόκκινη μπάλα ενέργειας να φεύγει από αυτόν και να στοχεύει την κόρη του Neo χωρίς να την πετύχει για να έρθει στη συνέχεις και ο Mastodon και να της επιτεθεί ενώ προσπαθούσε ακόμα να σηκωθεί. Σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια κατέβασε το πολυβόλο του που ήταν και τσεκούρι στ κεφάλι της αλλά για κακή του τύχη σκάλωσε στην αιχμή του δόρατός της κι έτσι η Erika το τράβηξε από αυτόν αφοπλίζοντάς τον λέγοντας:  
-Πάντα έτσι έντιμα παίζετε εσείς;

-Ναι πάντα έτσι. Και τώρα ετοιμάσου…Της είπε ο στρατηγός Mastodon αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει το παραμικρό, η Erika τον είχε πλησιάσει και του είχε καταφέρει ήδη δύο θανάσιμες μπουνιές. Στο στομάχι και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, χωρίς να του αφήσει κανένα απολύτως περιθώριο τον κλώτσησε ξανά στο στομάχι και μετά στο κεφάλι με το γόνατο για να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω. Θέλοντας να τελειώσει γρήγορα την αναμέτρηση τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον πέταξε ψηλά λέγοντας:

-ΧΑΣΟΥ ΑΠΟ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΜΟΥ!

Και λέγοντας αυτά τέντωσε τα χέρια της αφήνοντας μια τεράστια μπάλα από κεραυνούς να τον παρασύρει όσο ήταν στον αέρα και να τον κολλήσει στην οροφή της αίθουσας για να μείνει εκεί για λίγο μέχρι που έπεσε αναίσθητος στο πάτωμα.

Με τα εκρηκτικά να είναι έτοιμα η ομάδα έπρεπε να φύγει τώρα αλλά τα αδέρφια είχαν ακόμα τα χέρια τους απασχολημένα διότι στη μάχη είχε αναμιχθεί τώρα και ο πρίγκιπας ο οποίος αφού πρώτα νίκησε τον Ryu, έβγαλε νοκ-άουτ και την Erika, όταν τελείωσε με αυτούς, χρησιμοποίησε το ραβδί του για να ρίξει μέρος του κάστρου και δυστυχώς στο σημείο εκείνο βρισκόταν η Sailor Moon μόνη της και δεν είχε χρόνο να φύγει από εκεί έγκαιρα με την έκβαση να είναι καταστροφική και τα μπάζα να την καταπλακώνουν, αυτό του χρειαζόταν και έφυγε αμέσως από εκεί. Το σωρό από τα μπάζα τον είδε πρώτη η Kurai και σοκαρισμένη έτρεξε εκεί μαζί με τις άλλες για να τη βγάλει από εκεί, ήταν όμως θαμμένη πολύ βαθειά κάτω από τις πέτρες και με το ζόρι μπορούσε να την ακούσει:

-Usagi με ακούς;! Usagi! Αδερφή μου!

-Εδώ είμαι Kurai…

-Κρατήσου θα σε βγάλουμε από εκεί!

-Έφυγαν…Κι εγώ…Δε θα τα καταφέρω αυτή τη φορά…

-Όχι δε θα σε αφήσουμε πίσω! Της είπε τότε η Kurai σε έντονο ύφος.

-Γυρίστε πίσω…Είναι διαταγή…Έτσι πρέπει να γίνει…Το αφήνω σε σένα…Εγώ πρέπει…να τελειώσω ότι αρχίσαμε…

-Όχι! Μπορούμε να σε σώσουμε!

-Σε αγαπώ αδερφή….Πες και στον Neo το ίδιο…Τώρα αυτός πρέπει να σας οδηγήσει…

-Sailor Moon όχι μην το κάνεις αυτό! Προσπάθησε να πει η Kurai αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά, η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε ήδη αρχίσει και μέσα σε 5 λεπτά το κάστρο θα ανατιναζόταν

-Όχι! Άρχισε η αντίστροφη μέτρηση! Πρόσεξε και η Sailor mars ακούγοντας τον ήχο του ρολογιού.

-ΠΡΕΠΕΙ ΝΑ ΤΗ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΟΥΜΕ! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark τρελαμένη.

-Δεν μπορούμε! Μας διέταξε να φύγουμε! Της απάντησε κρατώντας την από το να κάνει καμιά τρέλα, η Kurai δεν αντέδρασε άλλο κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει ότι της είπε η αδερφή της Όμως η έξοδός τους δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολη γιατί κι άλλοι στρατιώτες τους έκλισαν το δρόμο, αυτό όμως δεν τις εμπόδισε να κινηθούν γρήγορα έξω από το κάστρο καταστρέφοντας όποιον έβρισκαν μπροστά τους, ιδιαίτερα η Kurai με το σπαθί της να βάφεται με αίμα.

Έχοντας βγει έξω πια, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε τελειώσει και το φρούριο σωριάστηκε σαν χάρτινος πύργος από την κολοσσιαία έκρηξη με την ομάδα να έχει ξεφύγει στον ανοιχτό χώρο, όταν τους είδε η Sailor Jupiter, σταμάτησε η μάχη και με τις αστραπές της κατάφερε να τις πάρει όλες από εκεί φέρνοντάς τες πίσω στον κόσμο μας. με την Kurai να πέφτει στα γόνατα διαλυμένη σωματικά και κυρίως πνευματικά.

Την επιστροφή τους ένιωσε και ο Neo γι αυτό κι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους να τους υποδεχθεί:

-Δόξα το Θεό γυρίσατε. Πώς τα πήγατε…

Δεν πρόλαβε να πει κάτι παραπάνω βλέποντας ότι κάποιος έλειπε. Κατάφερε μόνο να ψελλίσει:

-Όχι…Δεν μπορεί…

Πλησίασε ακόμα πιο κοντά και τότε κατάλαβε τι συνέβη βλέποντας το δακρυσμένο πρόσωπο της Kurai…Εκείνη μη μπορώντας να κρατηθεί άλλο έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του ξεσπώντας σε έναν σιωπηλό θρήνο με πολλά δάκρυα…κανείς δεν τολμούσε να πιστέψει ότι αυτή η νίκη θα τους κόστιζε τόσο ακριβά…

Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, το ξίφος της είχε χαθεί στα πέρατα του σύμπαντος προσπερνώντας τις διαστάσεις και κανείς δεν ήξερα πού βρισκόταν πλέον. Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα η Kurai όντας βυθισμένη στο πένθος της, δέχτηκε την πρώτη κιόλας νύχτα ένα όνειρο:

-Kurai….Σε παρακαλώ άκουσέ με…Το σπαθί μου έχει πέσει σε λάθος χέρια στο έκτο σύμπαν…Πρέπει να το βρείτε…

-Και τι θα γίνει με σένα…Πού βρίσκεσαι…;

-Βρίσκομαι σε ένα υπέροχο μέρος…Βρες το σπαθί μου…Σε παρακαλώ…Κι όταν το βρεις θέλω να το δώσεις στον Neo…Είναι ο μόνος που μπορεί να ελέγξει σωστά τη δύναμη του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου…..

-Στάσου…! Προσπάθησε να πει η Kurai αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά και στο μεταξύ είχε ξυπνήσει στο μέσο της νύχτας. Το πρώτο και τελευταίο πράγμα που κατάφερε να πει ήταν:΄

«Πρέπει να το βρω…Αλλιώς είμαστε χαμένοι….»

Στην αρχή σκέφτηκε να ειδοποιήσει και τους υπόλοιπους αλλά στη συνέχεια άλλαξε γνώμη αποφασίζοντας να πάει μόνη της χωρίς να γνωρίζει πως θα είχε μια απροσδόκητη βοήθεια.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό λοιπόν μεταφέρθηκε στο δίδυμο σύμπαν με το δικό μας με οδηγό της την τεράστια αύρα που εξέπεμπε το όπλο. Τα βήματά της την έφεραν έξω από μια καλύβα την οποία φύλαγαν δύο στρατιώτες του Drakkon ντυμένοι στα μπλε, χωρίς δυσκολία τους έβγαλε εκτός μάχης και τους αλυσόδεσε με αλυσίδες από ki για να προχωρήσει στο εσωτερικό της καλύβας κλωτσώντας και σπάζοντας την πόρτα Μέσα καθόταν μπροστά από το τραπέζι του ένας μικροκαμωμένος άντρας που θύμιζε νάνο στην εμφάνιση. Βλέποντας την Kurai να εισβάλει με αυτόν τον τρόπο επιχείρησε να πιάσει το όπλο που είχε δίπλα του αλλά η προτεταμένη λεπίδα του σπαθιού της τον εμπόδισε να κάνει το παραμικρό:  
-Πιασ' το και θα στο δώσω να το φας! Του είπε επίσης σε έντονο ύφος.

Εκείνος πήρε το χέρι του από εκεί και η Kurai συνέχισε:

-Έτσι μπράβο! Τώρα λέγε! Πού είναι το σπαθί της αδερφής μου!

-Δεν το έχω!

-Αλλά ξέρεις που είναι! Μίλα γιατί η υπομονή μου λιγοστεύει!

-Μια τέτοια πληροφορία θα σου κοστίσει ακριβά ξέρεις. Προσπάθησε να το διαπραγματευτεί εκείνος αλλά μάτια.

-Πού να δεις πόσο θα κοστίσει σε σένα αν δεν αρχίσεις να μιλάς! Το' πιασες;! Του απάντησε τότε εξαγριωμένη καρφώνοντας το όπλο της στο τραπέζι και έχοντας έτοιμη μια μπάλα σκοτεινής ενέργειας στο άλλο χέρι.

-Εντάξει…Δεν είναι ανάγκη να θυμώνεις… Προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει ενώ την ίδια στιγμή από κάτω πυροδοτούσε ένα μηχανισμό ο οποίος με τα laser χτύπησε την Sailor Moon Dark πετώντας την έξω από την καλύβα.

Αυτό την έκανε έξω φρενών και τον άρπαξε από το λαιμό καθώς αυτός έβγαινε έξω και του είπε πιο θυμωμένη από ποτέ:

-Έχεις μια τελευταία ευκαιρία! Άρχισε να μιλάς γιατί δε σε βλέπω καλά! Ξέρεις ότι στο τέλος θα το βρω όπως κι εσύ πού θα καταλήξεις! Συνεννοηθήκαμε;!

-Εντάξει…! Κατάλαβα…! Το πούλησα σε 2 στρατιώτες! Είναι στον πλανήτη Κ-66!

-Το καλό που σου θέλω! Αλλιώς δε θα ζήσεις λεπτό παραπάνω! Του είπε κι έφυγε αμέσως για τον πλανήτη αυτό.

Κρίμα όμως που το όλο σκηνικό ήταν σκηνοθετημένο από την αρχή. Το άτομο αυτό ήταν ακόμα ένα από τα τσιράκια του Drakkon και συγκεκριμένα ο Φονιάς των Rangers, έχοντας ξεφορτωθεί την Kurai, προχώρησε στην επόμενη φάση μιας και προηγουμένως κρατούσε αιχμάλωτο τον πραγματικό άντρα με τον οποίο υποτίθεται μιλούσε η Πολεμίστρια Sailor πριν από λίγο:

-Λοιπόν….Πίσω σε σένα εξυπνάκια…Για να ακούσω που είναι στα αλήθεια το ξίφος της Sailor Moon…

-Σε μια δημοπρασία…Της απάντησε εκείνος με τρεμάμενη από φόβο φωνή.

-Το ελπίζω…Αλλιώς θα γυρίσω και θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις. Του είπε κι αμέσως έφυγε για τον πλανήτη Κ-66. Σκοπός της ήταν αρχικά να στήσει μια παγίδα στην Sailor Moon Dark και όταν το έκανε επόμενος σταθμός της ήταν το παζάρι στον προηγούμενο πλανήτη. Ευτυχώς γι αυτήν δεν άργησε και πολύ διότι είχε έρθει η ώρα. Μετά την πώληση ενός πολυβόλου παλιάς τεχνολογίας ήταν σειρά του ξίφους με τον διοργανωτή να κάνει την αναγγελία:

-Και τώρα κυρίες και κύριοι ένα αντικείμενο άξιο θαυμασμού το οποίο θα θέλατε όλοι να έχετε! Ένα πραγματικό αριστούργημα! Το αντικείμενο που περιμέναμε όλοι! Το σπαθί του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου της Sailor Moon! Κοιτάξτε!

Όταν η βοηθούς του έφερε το όπλο, ο κόσμος ξέσπασε σε επιφωνήματα θαυμασμού κι ασυγκράτητης χαράς, η λάμψη της λεπίδας ακτινοβολούσε σε όλη την αίθουσα και εκείνος συνέχισε:

-Η προσφορά ξεκινά από τα 1000 χρυσά νομίσματα! Ποιος δίνει περισσότερα;! Είναι πραγματικά κάτι που αξίζει να επενδύσετε. Τους προέτρεπε κι εκείνοι ανταποκρινόμενοι ανέβαζαν κι άλλο την τιμή πλειοδοτώντας όλο και περισσότερο με την τιμή να φτάνει τις 10.000 μέχρι που μια γυναικεία φωνή σκέπασε τις υπόλοιπες λέγοντας:  
-Ένα εκατομμύριο!

Στο άκουσμα της τιμής αυτής όλοι πάγωσαν με τον διοργανωτή να καταφέρνει να πει:

-Αλήθεια δίνεις…Ένα εκατομμύριο…;

-Βασικά έχω μια καλύτερη ιδέα… Μου δίνετε το ξίφος κι εγώ σας αφήνω όλους να ζήσετε…Είπε η μυστηριώδης γυναίκα πλησιάζοντας όλο και περισσότερο κι έχοντας σοκάρει τους πάντες. Όσο για εκείνον μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή γονάτισε και της παρέδωσε το ξίφος με αυτή να λέει.

-Καλύτερα έτσι…Και τώρα σας χαιρετώ…

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να απομακρυνθεί πολύ. Ακόμα μια γυναικεία φωνή τη σταμάτησε:

-Φεύγεις τόσο γρήγορα; Έχουμε να μιλήσουμε… Loren…..Την έκοψε η Ροζ Ranger κι έστειλε 3 από τους φρουρούς της να τη συλλάβουν χωρίς αποτέλεσμα μιας και τους κατέστρεψε εύκολα με μερικές γρήγορες κινήσεις. Εκνευρισμένη από την αποτυχία τους η κακιά Ranger της επιτέθηκε προσωπικά με τα άκρα του τόξου της να μετασχηματίζονται σε ξίφη αλλά να μη βρίσκουν στόχο και την ίδια να δέχεται ένα καλό χτύπημα από την Loren ώστε να βρει χρόνο να ξεφύγει.

Αυτό την έκανε να θυμώσει ακόμα περισσότερο και συγκεντρώνοντας περισσότερους άντρες διέταξε να μεταβούν στον πλανήτη Κ-66 όπου η παγίδα περίμενε την Kurai.

"Πρέπει να την προειδοποιήσω…» Είπε στον εαυτό της κι έφυγε αμέσως χωρίς να χάσε άλλο χρόνο.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Kurai είχε φτάσει στον πλανήτη αυτό και παρακολουθούσε για ύποπτες κινήσεις από ένα κοντινό ύψωμα χωρίς να γίνεται αντιληπτή.

«Δεν είναι κανείς εκεί…Παραείναι εύκολο…Τόσο εύκολο που θα έλεγε κανείς ότι είναι παγίδα….! Όμως είτε είναι είτε όχι πρέπει να κάνω την κίνησή μου.» Σκεφτόταν μέχρι που τελικά κατέβηκε και με πολλές προφυλάξεις έφτασε στο σημείο. Όντως δεν ήταν κανένας τριγύρω, γεγονός που την βοήθησε να πλησιάσει αρκετά και να δει τη λαβή του σπαθιού.

-Λοιπόν για να δούμε…Είπε κι έπιασε τη λαβή για να βγάλει μόνο αυτή. Ήταν παγίδα από την αρχή με το εσωτερικό του υφάσματος να είναι γεμάτο εκρηκτικά, μέσα σε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αυτά εξερράγησαν αλλά ευτυχώς είχε απομακρυνθεί αρκετά και το οστικό κύμα δεν τη χτύπησε τόσο πολύ και κατάφερε να επιβιώσει από την έκρηξη.

-Έπρεπε να το ξέρω…! Ήταν παγίδα!

-Κι εσύ έπεσες με τα μούτρα! Ανόητη! Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σου! Της είπε η Φονιάς καθώς την κλωτσούσε στο κεφάλι κι ετοιμαζόταν να την αποτελειώσει μέχρι που ένα «μπούμερανγκ» τη χτύπησε πισώπλατα εμποδίζοντάς την να εκτελέσει το σκοπό της, ευτυχώ ήταν η Loren και είχε φτάσει εγκαίρως.

-Loren! Μα πώς;!

-Θα σου εξηγήσω! Πάμε να φύγουμε τώρα. Της είπε κι αποτραβήχτηκαν στο ύψωμα.

-Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο. Πώς βρέθηκες εδώ;

-Δυστυχώς έμαθα τι συνέβη…Ήρθα για να πάρω πίσω το σπαθί της αδερφής σου. Ορίστε. Της απάντησε δίνοντάς της το.

-Διακινδύνευσες τη ζωή σου για μας;

-Είναι το λιγότερο που μπορώ να κάνω. Νιώθω πως είμαι μια από εσάς ακόμα κι αν δεν είμαι μαζί σας.

-Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω πώς να σε ευχαριστήσω…

-Δε χρειάζεται. Τώρα ας του δίνουμε από εδώ.

Ούτε τώρα όμως θα μπορούσαν να φύγουν. Η Ροζ Ranger ήταν ακόμα εκεί περιμένοντας να ξεκαθαρίσει τους λογαριασμούς της κι έτσι εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα κορίτσια…! Έχετε κάτι δικό μου και το θέλω πίσω!

-Αυτό το σπαθί ανήκει στην αδερφή μου! Της είπε η Kurai με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Στρατιώτες επίθεση! Διέταξε αλλά ούτε τώρα είχαν καλύτερη τύχη. Πολεμώντας μαζί η Kurai και η Loren τους νίκησαν καταστρέφοντάς τους όλους. Τώρα ο Φονιάς είχε μείνει μόνος του:

-Έμεινες μόνη σου τώρα! Τρέχα πίσω στον Drakkon! Την ειρωνεύτηκε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Μη βιάζεστε. Έχουμε κάτι τελευταίο να πούμε! Της είπε εκείνη

-Είμαστε δύο και είσαι μόνη! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα εναντίον μας! Της είπε και η Loren.

-Άφησέ την σε μένα! Αυτό είναι προσωπικό! Μπήκε στη μέση η Kurai κρατώντας σφιχτά το ξίφος της αδερφής της.

-Πολύ καλά. Δώσε της ένα καλό μάθημα. Την ενθάρρυνε τότε η Loren κάνοντας χώρο για την αναμέτρησή τους.

Η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε με την Πολεμίστρια Sailor να τρέχει μανιασμένα προς το μέρος της αντιπάλου της και να κατεβάζει με λύσα το σπαθί της για να προσκρούσει σε αυτά της Ροζ και να διασταυρωθούν άγρια βγάζοντας σπινθήρες. Η σύγκρουση γενικεύτηκε με τα ξίφη να σμίγουν περισσότερο και ξαφνικά τη Ροζ Ranger να αποφεύγει ένα τελευταίο χτύπημα από το σπαθί και να κλωτσάει στο στομάχι την Kurai κάνοντάς την πίσω και αφήνοντας τη σφιχτή λαβή των όπλων για να συνεχίσει με μια γροθιά στο κεφάλι και μόλις πέρασε από πάνω της ενώ ήταν σκυμμένη από το χτύπημα αυτό, δοκίμασε να την σκοτώσει με τα ξίφη της αλλά η Sailor Moon Dark έγειρε το σώμα της προς τα πίσω και τα απέφυγε και τα δύο για να προβάλει στη συνέχεια το δικό της και να αποκρούσει το επόμενο κάθετο χτύπημα και να ανταποδώσει την προηγούμενη κλωτσιά με μια δική της στο στήθος.

Κάνοντας μερικά βήματα ανέβηκαν στο ύψωμα συνεχίζοντας να προσπαθούν με κατευθείαν επιθέσεις η μία στην άλλη χρησιμοποιώντας τα όπλα τους αλλά όλες τους οι απόπειρες ήταν αποτυχημένες καθώς είτε έβρισκαν αέρα είτε έκοβαν τις πέτρες του βουνού αλλά είχαν φτάσει και οι δύο πολύ κοντά στην άκρη του υψώματος με κίνδυνο να πέσουν στο κενό και την Kurai να κινδυνεύει πιο πολύ μιας και η προσπάθειά της να αποφύγει το τελευταίο απευθείας χτύπημα της αντιπάλου της την έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία της και να βρεθεί ένα βήμα από την πτώση χωρίς ευτυχώς να γίνει αυτό. Πατώντας πάλι σε στέρεο έδαφος συνέχισε τη μάχη με τα ξίφη να παράγουν ακόμα πιο δυνατές κλαγγές χωρίς κάποια από τις δύο να μπορεί να πάρει τον έλεγχο μέχρι που η Ροζ Ranger την αιφνιδίασε κι όχι μόνο την αφόπλισε με μια γρήγορη κίνηση αλλά κατάφερε και να την χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με γυριστή κλωτσιά και να την σωριάσει κάτω με το κεφάλι της κυριολεκτικά να κρέμεται στον αέρα.

-Πέθανε…! Της είπε τότε κατεβάζοντας τα σπαθιά της στοχεύοντας την καρδιά αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή η Kurai σηκώθηκε και της έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια με τέτοια δύναμη που δεν μπορούσε πλέον να κρατήσει τα όπλα της και τα άφησε να πέσουν, την κατάσταση αυτή την εκμεταλλεύτηκε στο έπακρο κουτουλώντας την με δύναμη και μετά από δύο πετυχημένες γροθιές στο στομάχι και το κεφάλι, την αποτελείωσε με μια Τρίτη και δυνατότερη στο σαγόνι εκσφενδονίζοντάς την να κατρακυλήσει από την κορυφή στους πρόποδες του υψώματος.

-Τελείωσες…..Τώρα γύρνα τρέχοντας στον αφέντη σου….Θα ασχοληθούμε αργότερα με σένα. Αυτό το σπαθί περιμένει τον ιδιοκτήτη του…Αρκέστηκε να της πει κι έφυγε από εκεί μαζί με τη Loren αφήνοντάς το φονιά με μια θανάσιμη πληγή στην περηφάνια του.

Την ίδια στιγμή στην άλλη διάσταση, με το κάστρο κατεστραμμένο και χωρίς κανέναν στρατιώτη στη διάθεσή του, ο πρίγκιπας στεκόταν μόνος και ευάλωτος. Εκείνη την ώρα επέστρεφε ο Drakkon από την εκστρατεία του και είδε το θέαμα. Ο Tyranno προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί λέγοντας:

-Συγχώρεσέ με Άρχοντά μου. Μας έπιασαν απροετοίμαστους, αν ξέραμε ότι θα εμφανίζονταν θα τους εύχυμα καταστρέψει, ήταν πολύ λιγότεροι.

-Σιωπή ανόητε! Θα μπορούσα να σε σκοτώσω αυτή τη στιγμή για την αποτυχία σου αλλά σε χρειάζομαι για το πέρας της αποστολής μου να ξαναγράψω την ιστορία. Τώρα κοίτα πώς ενεργεί ένας πραγματικός ηγεμόνας!

Και λέγοντας αυτά σήκωσε ψηλά τα χέρια του και μέσα από αυτά αναδύθηκε μια πράσινη αύρα σε μορφή κόκκων άμμου. Αυτή η καινούρια δύναμη είχε την ικανότητα να γυρίζει το χρόνο πίσω και με τον τρόπο αυτό κατάφερε όχι μόνο να ξαναχτίσει το κάστρο αλλά και να επαναφέρει όλο το στράτευμα που οι Πολεμίστριες είχαν ισοπεδώσει.

-Μα…τι δύναμη είναι αυτή…Αναρωτήθηκε ο Tyranno κατάπληκτος.

-Οι άμμοι του χρόνου οδηγούν τη μοίρα κάθε διάστασης και κάθε ψυχής που κατοικεί σε αυτήν. Όλο και πιο κοντά βρίσκεται η νέα εποχή για την οποία έλειψα αυτό το διάστημα.

-Τι εννοείς άρχοντά μου;

-Τη στιγμή που μιλάμε, δεν υπάρχουν πια Rangers…O καθένας έχει διαγραφεί από την ιστορία, όταν νίκησα τον καθένα ξεχωριστά, κατάφερνα να διαγράψω και τη δική του πραγματικότητα. Ιδιαίτερα όταν έφτασα στη Δύναμη του Χρόνου, κατάφερα να υιοθετήσω τις πρακτικές τους και ότι είναι ειδικό στη διαχείριση του χρόνου. Όμως παρά την ασύγκριτη δύναμή μου, δεν μπορώ να τελειώσω μόνος αυτή την ιερή αποστολή, υπάρχει ένα πρόσωπο που μου στέκεται εμπόδιο και δεν μπορώ να τον αντιμετωπίσω τώρα.

-Και ποιο είναι αυτό;

-Τον ξέρεις πολύ καλά ανόητε…Μας προκαλούσε συνεχώς προβλήματα αυτός και η σύζυγός του! Για τον Νέο μιλάω! Ήταν πολύ ισχυρός κι έξυπνος πολεμιστής αλλά στο τέλος δεν ήταν αρκετά καλός για να σταθεί μπροστά στη θεΙκότητά μου κι έτσι έπεσε. Αν είναι το ίδιο καλός και στη δική του εποχή, θα χρειαστώ θεϊκές δυνάμεις για να μπορέσω να τον αντιμετωπίσω.

-Και πού μπορούμε να βρούμε αυτός τις δυνάμεις;

-Έχεις ακούσει ποτέ για την Καρδιά του Αφέντη;

-Μα…Αυτό δεν είναι μύθος;

-Μπορεί. Αλλά είναι ο μόνος τρόπος αν θέλω να έχω κάποια ελπίδα εναντίον του. Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις ότι ο Neo γίνεται πιο δυνατός με κάθε μάχη που δίνει ειδικά αν φτάνει στα πρόθυρα του θανάτου. Με την Καρδιά του Αφέντη θα φτάσω στο πραγματικό μου μεγαλείο και θα γίνω αυτό που είμαι πραγματικά…Ένας Θεός πάνω στη γη!

-Και πού βρίσκεται αυτή η καρδιά;

-Σε έναν υπόγειο ναό στη ματωμένη λίμνη. Γι αυτό θα πρέπει να ταξιδέψω στον κόσμο τους ξανά.

-Κι εμείς εδώ τι θα κάνουμε;

-Ετοιμάστε το στρατό για την τελική εισβολή. Όταν επιστρέψω με την Καρδιά του Αφέντη θα εισβάλουμε στον κόσμο τους και το τελικό κεφάλαιο της νέας εποχής θα γραφτεί επιτέλους!

-Μάλιστα Υπάκουσε ο πρίγκιπας κι έφυγε για να προετοιμάσει το στράτευμα μαζί με τους στρατηγούς του, κάθε μονάδα ανθρώπινη ή μηχανοκίνητη θα συμμετείχε σε αυτή την τελική εκστρατεία διαγραφής της τρέχουσας πραγματικότητας της οποίας η διαστρέβλωση είχε ήδη αρχίσει καθώς αυτή η παραμόρφωση χρόνου εξαφάνισε τα κορίτσια στέλνοντας το καθένα από αυτά σε ένα κενό διάστημα μέσα στο χωρόχρονο με τον Neo να μην επηρεάζεται λόγω της προστασίας που του παρείχαν οι σκοτεινές του δυνάμεις, κάτι που το πρόσεξε διότι ξαφνικά δεν μπορούσε να νιώσει καμία από τις αύρες τους.

-Τι στην ευχή…Μα τι συμβαίνει…Νιώθω…σαν….σαν να είμαι 20 χρόνων…Τι γίνεται εδώ…Ούτε τις αύρες των κοριτσιών μπορώ να νιώσω πια…Σαν να εξαφανίστηκαν από τη διάστασή μας…Ελπίζω να μην έχει συμβεί κάτι….Αν και πιστεύω ότι έχει να κάνει με το ότι έγινα κι εγώ νεότερος…Ότι κι αν είναι πάντως πρέπει να το ερευνήσω…Είπε και αποφάσισε να ξεκινήσει την έρευνα αμέσως.

Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν οι δυνάμεις του δεν είχαν επηρεαστεί κι έτσι αυτό τον ευνοούσε. Η αναζήτησή του τον έφερε ξανά στη ματωμένη λίμνη όπου είχε έντονες αναμνήσεις. Το γύρω τοπίο αναστάτωνε μια μεγάλη δύναμη, ενώ την ένιωθε δεν μπορούσε να εντοπίσει την πηγή της κι έτσι αποφάσισε να εξερευνήσει την περιοχή. Όταν έφτασε στην πίσω πλευρά της λίμνης αντίκρισε μια συστάδα φύλων πίσω από τα οποία κρυβόταν η είσοδος του ναού που είχε αναφέρει ο Drakkon.

-Τι είναι αυτό πάλι….Πρώτη φορά βλέπω αυτήν την είσοδο. Έχω την υποψία ότι μέσα από αυτό το ναό έρχεται αυτή η μεγάλη δύναμη, καλύτερα να το ελέγξω. Είπε και σπρώχνοντας τις βαριές πόρτες του, μπήκε μέσα.

Όλα ήταν πολύ ήσυχα σε σημείο που κάτι τρομερό θα συνέβαινε σε λίγο, τα πρώτα του βήματα μέσα στο ναό δεν έκρυβαν κάποιο κίνδυνο μιας και το εσωτερικό του ναού ήταν άδειο, το μόνο που φαινόταν ήταν οι αναμμένοι δαυλοί στους στοίχους και τίποτε άλλο, αλλά και πάλι αυτό το σκηνικό νεκρής φύσης δεν άρεσε καθόλου στον Neo και γι αυτό συνέχισε να προχωρά όλο και πιο μέσα με προσοχή.

Ξαφνικά καθώς συνέχιζε το δρόμο του, εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά του μαχητές που φορούσαν στολή όμοια με αυτήν της δικής του ομάδας αλλά σε μορφή πανοπλίας κι επιπλέον ήταν και οπλισμένοι με αυτόματα άπλα που σημάδευαν αυτόν.

-Αλτ! Στο όνομα του Άρχοντα Drakkon! Του είπε σε έντονο ύφος αυτός με την κόκκινη στολή.

-Κάντε στην άκρη ηλίθιοι αν θέλετε την ψυχή σας…Του απάντησε απαθής ο Neo.

-Αν κάνεις ένα βήμα ακόμα θα σε πυροβολήσουμε! Τον απείλησε η ροζ μαχήτρια.

-Θα κάνω κάτι παραπάνω! Είπε τότε ο Neo και η μάχη άρχισε με τον ίδιο να αφοπλίζει πρώτα και τους 19 στρατιώτες με μια μόνο βολή κόκκινης αστραπής και μετά η μάχη πέρασε σώμα με σώμα με τρεις να απωθούνται από τις γροθιές του, έναν ακόμα να δέχεται uppercut στον αέρα και τον πέμπτο να πετάγεται στον τοίχο του ναού βίαια. Έχοντας χάσει πλέον την υπομονή του, ο Neo χρησιμοποίησε ξανά τις δυνάμεις του κι έψησε ακόμα δύο ενώ τους τρεις που είχαν απομείνει τους αποτελείωσε με τις σκοτεινές του μπάλες στέλνοντάς τους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών

-Ελπίζω να μη μου κουβαληθεί άλλη παρέα…Είπε έχοντας τελειώσει με αυτούς και προχώρησε πιο βαθειά μπαίνοντας στο υπόγειο κάτω από τη γη πλέον. Σε αυτό το επίπεδο δεν τον ενόχλησε κάποιος άλλος, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα κατάφερε να βρει την πηγή αυτής της δύναμης, ήταν ένα κρύσταλλο σε σχήμα ρόμβου με ροζ χρώμα και μαύρο πυρήνα, πλησίασε μερικά βήματα ακόμα κι άπλωσε το χέρι του σε αυτό, ήταν όμως το άγγιξε…:  
-Μη βιάζεσαι! Του είπε μια φωνή από το πουθενά.

-Ποιος είναι εκεί; Φανερώσου αμέσως δειλέ! Τον προκάλεσε τότε.

Σιγά-σιγά η φιγούρα έκανε την εμφάνισή της μέσα από τις σκιές…Ήταν ο ίδιος ο Drakkon, βλέποντάς τον ο Neo δεν του έφερε κάτι στο μυαλό του, έτσι ο άρχοντας ανέλαβε να τον βοηθήσει:  
-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Neo…Δεν περίμενα ότι θα σε ξανάβλεπα.

-Ξανά; Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες;! Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Neo έχοντας μπερδευτεί ακόμα περισσότερο.

-Καταλαβαίνω την έκπληξή σου, δεν με ξέρεις σε αυτόν τον κόσμο…Αλλά στη δική μου εποχή ήσουν ένας μεγάλος μπελάς.

-Εξηγήσου! Και κυρίως ποιος είσαι! Εσύ είσαι η αιτία για αυτές τις χρονικές ανωμαλίες έτσι;!

-Τελικά είσαι τόσο έξυπνος όσο λένε, καμιά εποχή δεν το αλλάζει αυτό, όμως δεν μπορείς να με σταματήσεις…

-ΦΤΑΝΕΙ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΠΑΡΑΜΥΘΙΑ! Θέλω απαντήσεις τώρα! Ποιος είσαι και τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά! Τι σχέση έχω εγώ με σένα!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, είναι δίκαιο να έχεις μια τελευταία επιθυμία εφόσον θα σε σκοτώσω ξανά. Είμαι ο Drakkon,σου λέει κάτι το όνομά μου;

-Όχι δε μου λέει!

-Τότε θα σου εξηγήσω…Δεν προέρχομαι από αυτόν τον κόσμο. Στη διάσταση που ανήκω κυβερνώ με σιδερένια πυγμή κι όλοι γονατίζουν μπροστά μου, όποιος δεν είναι μαζί μου, είναι εχθρός μου και πρέπει να καταστραφεί.

-Και τώρα πρέπει να φοβηθώ εγώ;

-Το ίδιο είχες πει ακριβώς και στη δική μου εποχή και το πλήρωσες ακριβά…Δεν υπάρχεις πια ούτε εσύ ούτε καμιά από τι φίλες σου…

-Τι είπες…!

-Με άκουσες! Είσαι νεκρός και θα παραμείνεις νεκρός. Μπορώ να σου δείξω αν θέλεις.

-Αν πιστεύεις ότι θα παίξεις με το μυαλό μου είσαι γελασμένος! Δεν μπορεί να ηττήθηκα από σένα!

-Βλέπω ότι δεν πιστεύεις…Επίτρεψέ μου λοιπόν… Του είπε τότε ο Drakkon και μέσα από ένα πράσινο σύννεφο ενέργειας, του έδειξε ακριβώς τι είχε συμβεί στον κόσμο του.

**Αφού είχε καταφέρει να σκοτώσει όλες τις Πολεμίστριες ****Sailor**** μία προς μία, τα μόνα εμπόδια που είχαν μείνει στο δρόμο του για την απόλυτη εξουσία ήταν ο ****Neo**** και η γυναίκα του. Η αναμέτρησή τους ήταν άγρια και ανελέητη με τον ****Neo**** να πέφτει ολόκληρος πάνω του παρασέρνοντάς τον σε μεγάλη ακτίνα με ολόκληρη την πόλη να έχει γίνει πεδίο μάχης Θέλοντας να το τελειώσει, ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά, το ίδιο και ο ****Drakkon**** χτυπώντας ταυτόχρονα ο ένας τον άλλο στο πρόσωπο και στη συνέχεια να πέφτουν οι γροθιές απανωτά από τον ένα στο κεφάλι του άλλου με την τελευταία του ****Drakkon**** να είναι πιο δυνατή και να τον πετάει μακριά, βλέποντάς τον να μην έχει σηκωθεί ακόμα, ο ****Drakkon**** προχώρησε προς το μέρος του και τον άρπαξε από τα μαλλιά βάζοντάς τον κάτω, μετά του έσκισε τη στολή και την πέρασε γύρω από το λαιμό του σφίγγοντάς την με κίνδυνο να τον πνίξει ενώ του πατούσε και το κεφάλι , πριν όμως τον αποτελειώσει, ένας κεραυνός του χάλασε τα σχέδια. Όταν γύρισε να δει τι ήταν, είδε τη ****Sailor****Jupiter****, εκείνη το είχε κάνει και ήταν έτοιμη να το επαναλάβει λέγοντας:**

**-Ανόητε! Κάτω τα χέρια αλλιώς θα το μετανιώσεις!**

**Τότε αυτός άφησε τον ****Neo**** και στράφηκε προς εκείνη με σκοπό να την τελειώσει αμέσως, η ****Makoto**** ετοίμασε ακόμα έναν κεραυνό γι αυτόν. Η καθυστέρηση αυτή ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν ο ****Neo**** για να συγκεντρώσει ότι δυνάμεις του είχαν απομείνει σε μια τελική επίθεση, σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του άφησε μια δυνατή κραυγή για να μεταμορφωθεί στην Απόλυτη μορφή του για μια τελευταία φορά και με τον ****Drakkon**** να έχει βρεθεί σε απόσταση βολής κατάφερε να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με όλη του τη δύναμη αλλά με μια τραγική κατάληξη, η άκρη του στιλέτου ήταν στραμμένη στον ****Neo**** και καρφώθηκε στο στήθος του ενώ την ίδια στιγμή η μπάλα της αστραπής που κρατούσε η ****Mako**** εξερράγη με αποτέλεσμα να ψηθούν και οι τρεις μέχρι θανάτου και να πέσουν αναίσθητοι στο γεμάτο από πάζα έδαφος. Όμως μετά από λίγες στιγμές ο ****Drakkon**** σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος κι αφού αφαίρεσε το όπλο του από το στήθος του ****Neo**** έφυγε ικανοποιημένος για την επιτυχία του, Τώρα τίποτα δεν θα στεκόταν εμπόδιο στο δρόμο του.**

**Από την άλλη το ζευγάρι ήταν ακόμα κάτω ετοιμοθάνατο με την ελπίδα να σβήνει σιγά-σιγά…Όταν ο ****Neo**** άνοιξε για λίγο τα μάτια του είδε τη γυναίκα του απέναντί του στην ίδια κατάσταση και προσπάθησε να απλώσει το χέρι του ώστε να πιάσει το δικό της, μετά από πολύ κόπο τα κατάφερε κι εκείνη νιώθοντας το άγγιγμά του προσπάθησε να σφίξει το δικό της πάνω του. Ήταν όμως ήδη αργά…Η ζημιά δεν μπορούσε να αντιστραφεί και το τέλος έφτασε και για τους δύο σε αυτή τη θέση αφήνοντας την τελευταία τους πνοή μαζί στο πεδίο της μάχης όπως άρμοζε σε δύο πραγματικούς πολεμιστές…**

Με την αφήγηση να έχει τελειώσει, ο Neo έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό μη μπορώντας να πει το παραμικρό στην αρχή. Όταν όμως συνήλθε άφησε την οργή του να ξεχειλίσει:  
-Δεν μπορεί…! Δε γίνεται αυτό…! **ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΜΕ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΟΥΜΕ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ! ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΟ! **Είπε γεμάτος θυμό και τον άφησε να ξεχειλίσει έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί στην απόλυτη μορφή του και με μια σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής να έχει φύγει από το χέρι του για να βρει το στόχο της:

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις ότι θέλεις! Δε θα σε συγχωρήσω ποτέ! Δεν πρόκειται να πάρεις αυτή τη δύναμη! Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία εδώ και τώρα! Ο νικητής θα πάρει αυτό το κρύσταλλο!

-Δέχομαι την πρόκληση σου! Άλλωστε εφόσον σε κατέστρεψα μία φορά, θα είναι εύκολο να το ξανακάνω! Όμως αυτή η μονομαχία θα είναι διαφορετική από αυτές που ξέρεις!

-Τι εννοείς;! Ότι κι έχεις σχεδιάσει δε θα πετύχει! Θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις!

-Να το μετανιώσω. Ετοιμάσου Neo! Σε λίγο θα πάρεις μια γεύση του δικού μου κόσμου μέσα από τη Μονομαχία Διάστασης! Του είπε ο Drakkon και το σκηνικό άλλαξε. Τώρα η αρένα τους μεταφέρθηκε σε ένα μέρος μεταξύ των διαστάσεων με ένα βυσσινί σύννεφο να έχει καλύψει την περιοχή από πάνω τους και πολλές κολώνες να έχουν βγει από το πουθενά αλλάζοντας τελείως το τοπίο.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Είπαν τότε και οι δύο. Αυτή τη φορά ξεκινούσαν με 8000 πόντους αντί για 4000 και οι κανόνες διέφεραν κατά πολύ. Όταν ο Neo είδε τις κάρτες του, το κατάλαβε αμέσως:

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Βλέπω ότι μπορώ να καλέσω τα δυνατά μου τέρατα χωρίς θυσίες έτσι;

-Αυτή η μονομαχία σού επιτρέπει να εκτελέσεις Διαστατικό Κάλεσμα αντί για κανονικό! Έτσι δεν έχει σημασία το επίπεδο του τέρατος που καλείς. Έπειτα καθορίσεις εσύ την επίθεση των τεράτων χωρίς να ξεπερνούν τις αρχικές τιμές!

-Τι θα πει αυτό!

-Χρησιμοποιείς τη δύναμη του πνεύματός σου για να το κάνεις!

-Πολύ καλά! Με κανόνες σαν αυτούς θα σε διαλύσω πολύ πιο εύκολα! Αρχίζω λοιπόν! Εμφανίσου Κρυστάλλινε Δράκε της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (2500) Είπε ο Neo και με μια κραυγή καθόρισε την επίθεση του δράκου στην αρχική τιμή των 2500 πόντων επίθεσης, έπειτα τελείωσε το γύρο του με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Βλέπω ότι χρησιμοποίησες το πνεύμα σου για να δώσεις στο δράκο σου τη μέγιστη επίθεση. Όμως σε αυτή τη μονομαχία αν καταστραφεί ένα τέρας σου, χάνεις Πόντους Ζωής ίσος με την επίθεση ή την άμυνά του! Γι αυτό πρόσεχε περισσότερο! Κάλεσμα Διάστασης! Καλώ τον Vijam τον Κυβικό Σπόρο (0) Αυτό θα είναι το τέρας που θα σε καταστρέψει!

-Θα το αφήσεις στον μηδέν;!

-Θα καταλάβεις πολύ σύντομα! Ρίχνω τέσσερις κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Θα φροντίσω να σε κάνω κομμάτια αφού το θες! Σειρά μου! Καλώ ακόμα έναν Κρυστάλλινο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (2500) Επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε αυτό το σκουπίδι!

Οι κόκκινες αστραπές έφυγαν από το στόμα του δράκου αλλά δεν έφτασαν ποτέ στο στόχο τους, το τέρας του Drakkon εξαφανίστηκε πριν χτυπηθεί.

-Που πήγε;! Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo μη καταλαβαίνοντας πώς έγινε.

-Σε μια διάσταση όπου η επίθεσή σου δεν μπορεί να το αγγίξει! Κοίταξε! Του απάντησε ο Drakkon κι όταν ο Neo γύρισε να κοιτάξει, είδε με τρόμο το δράκο του να μεταμορφώνεται σε άγαλμα. Τότε ο αντίπαλός του ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Όποιο τέρας τολμήσει να επιτεθεί στον Vijam, χάνει την ειδική του ικανότητα και οι πόντοι επίθεσής του μηδενίζονται! Με λίγα λόγια ο δράκος σου εξουδετερώνεται!

-Έξυπνο κολπάκι! Όμως έχω ακόμα έναν δράκο! Επάνω του!

-Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Κυβική Ανάληψη! Καλώντας ακόμα ένα Vijam, σε αναγκάζω να επιτεθείς τώρα!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Και αυτή η επίθεση απέτυχε με αποτέλεσμα και ο δεύτερος δράκος του να εξουδετερωθεί ακριβώς όπως και ο πρώτος.

-Ανόητε….Ενεργοποιώ τη δική μου παγίδα! Σφαίρα Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Με αυτή την κάρτα μπορώ να επαναφέρω τις ειδικές ικανότητες των δράκων μου κι αφού επιτέθηκαν και οι δυο παίρνω δύο Δράκους της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από την τράπουλά μου! Και τώρα με τις ψυχές των δράκων μου θα καλέσω τον πιο πιστό μου σύμμαχο! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΕΝΑΛΛΑΚΤΙΚΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΗΣ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗΣ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗΣ! (3000) ΤΩΡΑ ΔΕΙΞΕ ΤΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΣΟΥ! **ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν πολύ πιο ισχυρή από τις άλλες δύο και με τον άρχοντα να είναι ανοιχτός, φαινόταν ότι θα ήταν επιτυχημένη…Όμως…:

-Πολύ εντυπωσιακό Neo…Όμως είχα ήδη ανοίξει την παγίδα Κυβική Αναγέννηση! Όχι μόνο η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται αλλά μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω και τον τρίτο Vijam! Σαν αντάλλαγμα σου κάνω τη χάρη να καλέσεις τους δύο δράκους της Κόκκινης Αστραπής από το χέρι σου που σημαίνει ότι όλοι σου οι δράκοι έχουν αφοπλιστεί!

-Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα…!

-Ήρθε η ώρα Neo…να γευτείς τη δύναμη των Κυβικών τεράτων μου! Χάρη στο ειδικό Κάλεσμα Διάστασης υποδέξου το Κυβικό Θηρίο Σκοτεινός Garnex! (0) Τα Κυβικά θηρία κερδίζουν επίθεση αφομοιώνοντας τους Vijam! Κι αυτό εδώ έχει 1000! Κατάστρεψε τον Εναλλακτικό Δράκο!

Έτσι ο πρώτος δράκος του Neo έγινε κομμάτια αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν δεν έχασε πόντου. Όμως αυτή ήταν μόνο η αρχή:

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Όταν ένα Κυβικό Θηρίο καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, η διαδικασία χωρισμού κι επανένωσης επαναλαμβάνεται! Επιπλέον αυξάνει την επίθεσή του με βάση τους Vijam που αφομοιώνει καθώς και τις φορές που μπορεί να επιτεθεί! Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου Ξιφομάχε Garrodia! Τώρα πες αντίο στους Κρυστάλλινους Δράκους σου!

Έτσι καταστράφηκαν κι εκείνοι, ο αριθμός των τεράτων στην πλευρά του Neo μειωνόταν δραματικά και δε θα αργούσε να φτάσει η στιγμή που θα έμενε ανυπεράσπιστος…Τι μπορούσε να κάνει…;

-Ως τώρα ήσουν τυχερός μιας και τα τέρατά σου είχαν μηδέν επίθεση! Αλλά τώρα αυτό θα αλλάξει! Για το τρίτο μου Ειδικό Κάλεσμα Διάστασης θα αφομοιώσω και τους τρεις Vijam! Σειρά του Καταστροφέα Gundil του Κυβικού Κολοσσού! (3000) Ετοιμάσου! Πρώτα θα εξαφανίσω τους Δράκους της Κόκκινης Αστραπής!

Αυτή η σαρωτική επίθεση διέλυσε τους δράκους και πέταξε μακριά τον Neo ρίχνοντας και τους Πόντους Ζωής του στους 3000 κι ακόμα χειρότερα είχε μείνει μια ακόμα επίθεση, αν πετύχαινε ο Neo ήταν χαμένος

-Μου μένει ακόμα μια επίθεση! NEO! ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΣΟΥ! ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ ΞΑΝΑ!

-Όχι ακόμα…! Ενεργοποιήσου Αντεπίθεση Κόκκινης Αστραπής…! Τώρα η επίθεσή σου ακυρώνεται κι εγώ τραβάω μια κάρτα…! Αν είναι τέρας μπορώ να το καλέσω αμέσως!

-Είναι μάταιο! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα Κυβική Μάνταλα! Σου επιστρέφω τους εξουδετερωμένους δράκους σου από το Νεκροταφείο κι έτσι δεν έχεις χώρο να καλέσεις άλλο τέρας! Επίσης όσο παραμένουν στην αρένα δεν μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις καμιά ειδική ικανότητα!

Δε θα μπορούσε να είχε βρεθεί σε δυσκολότερη θέση…Οι επιλογές του είχαν σχεδόν τελειώσει και το μόνο που είχε απομείνει ήταν να δεχτεί την ήττα του. Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν γραφτό. Σφίγγοντας τη δεξιά γροθιά του είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Όχι…Δε θα χάσω…Δε θα χάσω εδώ…! Πρέπει να νικήσω…Για τη Sailor Moon…Για όλους μας…Δε θα τον αφήσω να κλέψει αυτή τη δύναμη…Η ιστορία δε θα αλλάξει…!"

Τότε έσφιξε και τις δύο γροθιές του κι αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή άρχισε να ανεβάζει τη δύναμή του περνώντας από τη μία μορφή στην άλλη ταρακουνώντας το ναό από τα θεμέλιά του καταστρέφοντάς τον. Τελικά χτύπησε τη δεξιά γροθιά του στο έδαφος ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

**-ΣΕΙΡΑ ΜΟΥΥΥΥΥ!**

Λέγοντας αυτό, ένας τρομερός σεισμός συγκλόνισε την αρένα και εκτυφλωτικό φως την κάλυψε μη επιτρέποντας σε κανέναν να μπορεί να δει:

-Τι…Τι είναι αυτό…! Τι έκανες…! Προσπαθούσε να πει ο Drakkon.

Ο σεισμός γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατός με τις κολώνες να καταρρέουν και την κόκκινη δίνη να χάνεται από τον ουρανό δίνοντας τη θέση της σε ένα γαλάζιο χρώμα φωτός…Και μέσα από τη γη παρουσιάστηκε ένας από τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς…Ο Obelisk ο Γίγαντας Στρατιώτης… (4000)

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα…!

-Τώρα εσύ θα πεθάνεις Drakkon! Γονάτισε μπροστά στους Θεούς της Αιγύπτου!

-Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν! Ήμουν έτοιμος να σε καταστρέψω!

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Obelisk! Προσφέρω τους δύο δράκους μου για να αυξήσω την επίθεσή του στο άπειρο!

-Μα δεν μπορείς! Οι ειδικές ικανότητες των τεράτων σφραγίστηκαν!

-Δεν είναι τέρας! **ΕΙΝΑΙ ΘΕΟΣ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΓΡΟΘΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΟΡΓΗΣ!**

Αυτό ήταν….Η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει…Με την άπειρη δύναμη στη διάθεσή του, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει και το Κυβικό τέρας έγινε κομμάτια μαζί με τον αφέντη του. Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, ο Neo πλησίασε στο μέρος που βρισκόταν ο κρύσταλλος και τον έπιασε στα χέρια του. Όταν όμως το έκανε αυτός άρχισε να λάμπει και σχεδόν αμέσως έσκασε στα χέρια του κάνοντάς τον να πέσει κάτω από την έκρηξη.

-Στα αλήθεια πίστευες ότι θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο…; Είσαι τόσο αφελής…! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή

-Φτάνουν τα παιχνίδια! Είπε τότε ο Neo ενοχλημένος.

-Στα αλήθεια νόμισες ότι θα μπορούσες να πάρεις την Καρδιά του Αφέντη; Αυτό το αντικείμενο είναι δικό μου! Του είπε τότε ο αληθινός Drakkon παρουσιαζόμενος μπροστά του και κρατώντας την αληθινή καρδιά του Αφέντη.

-Με ξεγέλασες! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό…!

-Θα συναντηθούμε ξανά Neo. Και τότε δε θα σε αφήσω να ζήσεις…Του είπε στο τέλος κι εξαφανίστηκε. Τουλάχιστον μέσα από όλο αυτό προέκυψε και κάτι καλό. Το κάλεσμα του Obelisk σε συνδυασμό με την απελευθέρωση αυτής της μεγάλης δύναμης έκλεισε τα κενά στο χωρόχρονο κι έτσι τα κορίτσια επέστρεψαν, ωστόσο ο Neo παρέμεινε στην ηλικία των 20 ετών για την ώρα…

Δύο μέρες μετά ο εχθρός δεν είχε πραγματοποιήσει ακόμα κάποια κίνηση, βέβαια όλοι ήξεραν ότι η εισβολή δε θα αργούσε αλλά μέχρι τότε η ομάδα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει άλλου είδους προβλήματα. Συγκεκριμένα η Kurai μετά το χαμό της αδερφής της δεν μπορούσε να συνέλθει, έλεγε στα υπόλοιπα μέλη ότι έβλεπε συνεχώς οράματα με εκείνη κι από την άλλη ο Neo προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς είχε συμβεί στην τελευταία του αναμέτρηση, με κάποιο τρόπο είχε χάσει μέσα από τα χέρια του την Καρδιά του Αφέντη επιτρέποντας στον Άρχοντα Drakkon να γίνει ακόμα πιο δυνατός ξεγελώντας τον μάλιστα με πολύ ύπουλο τρόπο.

Περνώντας λίγες μέρες ακόμα η Kurai αποφάσισε να του μιλήσει. Μη υπολογίζοντας ότι ήταν 3 τα ξημερώματα και με όλη την οικογένεια να κοιμάται, χτύπησε την πόρτα του προκαλώντας του αρχικά έκπληξη:

-Ποιος είναι τέτοια ώρα…Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς πήγαινε να ανοίξει, ούτε ο ίδιος είχε καταφέρει να κοιμηθεί αυτή τη νύχτα και γύριζε στο σπίτι σαν το φάντασμα, έτσι ήταν εύκολο γι αυτούς να μιλήσουν.

-Kurai….Γιατί είσαι εδώ τέτοια ώρα; Συνέβη τίποτα μήπως; Τη ρώτησε καθώς άνοιγε την πόρτα.

-Θα ήθελα να σου μιλήσω…Έχεις λίγο χρόνο;

-Ναι έχω. Έλα μέσα. Της πρότεινε και κάθισαν στ μπαλκόνι ο ένας απέναντι από τον άλλο.

-Δεν μπορείς ούτε εσύ να κοιμηθείς ε; Τον ρώτησε στην αρχή.

-Όχι…Αυτό που έγινε τελευταία με έχει κάνε έξαλλο…! Δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι έπεσα με τα μούτρα στην παγίδα του. Όσο εγώ μονομαχούσα αυτός είχε όσο χρόνο ήθελε κι έκλεψε το κρύσταλλο…!

-Τουλάχιστον προέκυψε και κάτι καλό. Όταν κάλεσες τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό σου, η τρομερή ενέργεια που απελευθέρωσε, κατάφερε να σπάσει τα κενά στο χρόνο και να μας φέρει πίσω. Όμως…

-Όμως τι;

-Τι έγινε με σένα…; Δείχνει…πολύ νέος…Τώρα θα πρέπει να είσαι 20 χρονών σίγουρα.

-Δεν ξέρω πώς έγινε αυτό. Δεν μπορώ να αρνηθώ ότι μου αρέσει που ξανάγινα 20 χρονών αλλά προτιμώ να γυρίσω στην κανονική μου ηλικία, με το χρόνο δεν είναι να παίζεις και το ξέρεις.

-Ναι σωστά. Ίσως σε προστάτεψαν οι σκοτεινές σου δυνάμεις κι απλά έγινες νεότερος αντί να σε στείλει κι εσένα στο πουθενά.

-Προφανώς έτσι θα έγινε.

-Πες μου όμως τι ήταν αυτό το κρύσταλλο; Η Makoto μού είπε λίγα πράγματα όμως ακόμα δεν έχω καταλάβει καλά.

-Αυτό το κρύσταλλο ονομαζόταν Καρδιά του Αφέντη. Σύμφωνα με την παράδοση είναι ένα αρχαίο αντικείμενο το οποίο κρύβει τεράστιες δυνάμεις. Όποιος καταφέρει να το έχει στην κατοχή του, αυξάνει κατακόρυφα το επίπεδο της δύναμής του.

-Και τώρα που το έχει ο Drakkon πιστεύεις ότι έχουμε προβλήματα;

-Ναι…Και πολύ μεγάλα μάλιστα. Τώρα φοβάμαι ότι ίσως έχει τη δύναμη να μας νικήσει.

-Όχι δε θα γίνει αυτό! Δε θα μας νικήσει! Έχουμε βρεθεί σε δύσκολες καταστάσεις και τις έχουμε ξεπεράσει! Το ίδιο θα κάνουμε και τώρα!

-Δε διαφωνώ.. Απλά με τρομάζει η σκέψη ότι στο δικό του σύμπαν έχουμε σκοτωθεί όλοι. Το ξέρεις έτσι;

-Ναι το ξέρω κι αυτό. Αλλά και πάλι δε φοβάμαι να θυσιαστώ αν πρόκειται να σώσουμε τον κόσμο μας.

-Μου αρέσει η αποφασιστικότητά σου. Όμως πιστεύω ότι θέλεις πραγματικά να μου πεις κάτι άλλο, διαφορετικά δεν θα ερχόσουν τέτοια ώρα εδώ σωστά;

-Ναι…Έτσι είναι…Ξέρεις…Μέρες τώρα σχεδόν κάθε νύχτα έχω διάφορα οράματα…Βλέπω την αδερφή μου να έρχεται στα όνειρά μου…

Εδώ ο Neo δεν είπε κάτι…Δεν ήταν στιγμή για λόγια αυτή άλλωστε κι έτσι η Kurai συνέχισε

-Και…Ξέρεις…

-Τι πράγμα; Σου μετέφερε κάποιο μήνυμα για μας; Σου είπε κάτι; Πες το μου μη διστάζεις.

-Μου είπε…Δεν ξέρω πώς να σου το πω…

-Απλά πες το μου.

-Μου ζήτησε…Να αναλάβεις εσύ την αρχηγεία τώρα…κατάφερε να το πει επιτέλους.

-Λυπάμαι…Όμως δεν μπορώ να δεχτώ αυτήν την πρόσκληση…Της απάντησε αμέσως ο Neo χωρίς να το σκεφτεί καθόλου.

-Μα γιατί…Είσαι ο πιο δυνατός απ' όλους μας. Ποιος θα μπορούσε να μας οδηγήσει;

-Συγγνώμη που σου το χαλάω καλή μου αλλά έχουμε ήδη αρχηγό.

-Ναι μα…

-Δεν έχει μα…! Έχουμε αρχηγό και ξέρεις πολύ καλά ποιος είναι. Άλλωστε εγώ δεν πιστεύω ότι πέθανε…Δεν μπορώ να το αναγνωρίσω ότι σκοτώθηκε από μερικές πέτρες. Θα επιστρέψει την κατάλληλη στιγμή και όλα θα πάνε καλά.

-Στα αλήθεια το πιστεύεις αυτό…

-Φυσικά και το πιστεύω. Η Sailor Moon δεν πεθαίνει εύκολα.

-Τότε εφόσον δε θέλεις την αρχηγεία…Σε παρακαλώ τουλάχιστον θα ήθελα να πάρεις αυτό. Του είπε τότε και του παρουσίασε το σπαθί της.

-Το ξίφος με τη λεπίδα του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου…Μπορώ να το κρατήσω αν θέλεις μέχρι να επιστρέψει, απλά δεν ξέρω αν ο Ασημένιος Κρύσταλλος θα κρίνει πως είμαι άξιος, μόνο η πριγκίπισσα Serenity μπορεί να χειριστεί αυτό το όπλο.

-Είμαι σίγουρη πως μπορείς. Του είπε και του έβαλε το ξίφος στο χέρι, κάνοντάς το αυτό η λεπίδα έλαμψε ολόκληρη λούζοντάς το όπλο αλλά και τον ίδιο με ένα απαλό λευκό φως, όταν το φως έσβησε, η Kurai του είπε:

-Είδες; Το ήξερα ότι το δίνω σε σωστά χέρια

-Υπόσχομαι ότι θα κάνω ότι μπορώ. Της απάντησε εκείνος και τότε αυτή έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του με τον ίδιο να ανταποδίδει. Όταν την άφησε πάλι ελεύθερη, η Kurai αποχώρησε διακριτικά ενώ η Mako με τα παιδιά ξυπνούσαν και τον ξαναβρήκαν μόνο να κάθεται σκεφτικός κρατώντας το ξίφος στο χέρι του:  
-Μπαμπά είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε ο Ryu βλέποντάς τον.

-Ναι γιε μου. Σύντομα θα έχουμε να δώσουμε τη μεγαλύτερη μάχη μας…Θα πρέπει να είμαστε έτοιμοι.

-Θα είμαστε. Τον βεβαίωσε και η Erika.

-Σας ευχαριστώ…Ξέρω ότι θα νικήσουμε…Όπου κι αν βρίσκεται τώρα η Usagi θα μας βοηθήσει…Είπε ο Neo σφίγγοντας το όπλο κι έχοντας ένα βλέμμα απίστευτης αποφασιστικότητας. Μετά πήγε στον υπολογιστή κι όταν τον άνοιξε είδε στην επιφάνεια εργασίας ένα εισερχόμενο μήνυμα από τη συχνότητα που είχε εγκαταστήσει καθώς μελετούσε το μαύρο κουτί του Μαύρου Δράκου, το μήνυμα δεν ήταν σαφές αλλά όταν το συντόνισε, κατάλαβε αυτό που ήθελε.

-Φαίνεται πως θα έχουμε πολλή δουλειά. Ενημέρωσε τα κορίτσια αμέσως! Της είπε τότε ο Neo κι εκείνη έφυγε αμέσως ενώ εκείνος ξύπνησε τη γυναίκα του και τα δίδυμα για να προετοιμαστούν, αποκλείεται να είχαν αντιμετωπίσει μια εισβολή σαν αυτή, τώρα δεν απειλούταν μόνο ο πλανήτης αλλά ολόκληρη η πραγματικότητα…

Την ίδια στιγμή στο κάστρο του Drakkon όλα ήταν έτοιμα. Στην τελική εισβολή έκανε την εμφάνισή της και μια νέα φιγούρα γνωστή και ως Ranger Slayer με στολή όμοια με της ροζ αλλά με τα χρώματα ανάποδα και μαύρο αντί για λευκό, φημολογείται ότι εκείνη ευθύνεται για το μεγάλο αριθμό των Rangers που έχουν χαθεί μέχρι τώρα. Ήταν έτοιμη να αναφέρει:

-Άρχοντά μου, όλο το μηχανοκίνητο σώμα είναι έτοιμο, όλα τα σκάφη μας έχουν πάρει θέση μάχης μαζί με τα πεζοπόρα τμήματα.

-Συγχαρητήρια Άρχοντά μου, με μια τέτοια δύναμη δεν θα μπορέσουν να μας αντισταθούν. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Πρίγκιπας Tyranno μπαίνοντας στην αίθουσα του θρόνου.

-Έχεις μεγάλο θράσος να παρουσιάζεσαι μπροστά στον Άρχοντα Drakkon πρίγκιπα! Αν σκεφτεί κανείς ότι απέτυχες παταγωδώς! Τον έκοψε εκείνη.

-Μην κάνεις σαν να μη συμβαίνει τίποτα! Ξέρω ήδη ότι τα έκανες θάλασσα και γι αυτό είμαι εδώ! Όταν τελειώσουμε με τη δουλειά μας θα τιμωρηθείς παραδειγματικά να το ξέρεις!

-Δεν είσαι σε θέση να μιλάς! Κι εσύ απέτυχες! Είναι θαύμα που είσαι ακόμα ζωντανή! Απότε δεν είσαι σε θέση να κατηγορείς εμένα!

-Σκασμός! Είστε και οι δύο αξιολύπητοι! Όμως σας κρατάω ακόμα γιατί σας χρειάζομαι! Μη νομίζετε ότι την έχετε γλιτώσει, απλά τώρα έχουμε ραντεβού με τη ιστορία μας! Ήρθε η ώρα να αποδείξετε αν είστε ακόμα άξιοι του χρόνου μου! Διαφορετικά θα έχετε την ίδια μοίρα με τους εχθρούς μου! Τους είπε ο Drakkon.

Η εισβολή ήταν έτοιμη να αρχίσει, όλα τα τμήματα του στρατού ήταν στη θέση τους. Με την ομάδα να είναι κι αυτή έτοιμη είχαν πάρει θέση μάχης και περίμεναν τη σωστή στιγμή, αυτή η αναμέτρηση ήταν ένα τεστ για τα δίδυμα, η πρώτη τους μεγάλη μάχη μετά την ανατίναξη του κάστρου.

Από το πουθενά έτσι όπως ήταν άρχισαν να δέχονται ριπές από laser με αποτέλεσμα να ξαπλώσουν κάτω.

-Τι στην ευχή ήταν αυτό! Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury όσο ήταν ακόμα όλοι κάτω.

-Κοιτάξτε εκεί πάνω! Είπε η Sailor Venus γεμάτη αγωνία βλέποντας εκατοντάδες χιλιάδες πολεμικά σκάφη να έχουν καλύψει τον ουρανό και τα κανόνια τους να τους σημαδεύουν.

-Δεν…μπορεί…! Κατάφερε να πει η Sailor Jupiter.

-Είναι πάρα πολλοί…Πώς θα τους πολεμήσουμε…Αναρωτήθηκε και η Sailor Mars.

Πραγματικά ήταν πάρα πολλοί, είχαν καλύψει κάθε γωνιά του εναέριου χώρου της Ιαπωνίας και έδειχναν ότι δεν αστειεύονταν…

-Αυτοί δεν είναι χιλιάδες…Είναι εκατομμύρια…! Είναι τρελό! Παρατήρησε ο Ryu.

Μέσα από αυτόν τον αναρίθμητο στόλο, ξεχώριζε ένα μεγαλύτερο σε μέγεθος αεροσκάφος, προφανώς θα ήταν η ναυαρχίδα του στόλου και μέσα από αυτή η Ροζ Ranger μίλησε προς τους ήρωες:

-Τι πάθατε Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Κοιτάξτε τους εαυτούς σας Πιστέψατε έστω και για μια στιγμή ότι μπορείτε να μας νικήσετε;;! Εμείς κυβερνούμε όλη την πραγματικότητα!

-Ακούστε με καλά Πολεμίστριες! Είμαι ο Άρχοντας Drakkon! Δεν μπορείτε να τα βάλετε με μια δύναμη τέτοιου μεγέθους! Αν θέλετε να σώσετε τον εαυτό σας και τον κόσμο σας θα πρέπει να υποταχτείτε σε μένα! Κάθε αντίσταση είναι μάταιη! Απλά θα παρατείνετε τα βάσανά σας!

-Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση! Του απάντησε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Δε θα πέσουμε χωρίς μάχη! Συμπλήρωσε η Αφροδίτη.

-Ώρα να στείλουμε το δικό μας μήνυμα! Πρότεινε η Erika και η τελική αναμέτρηση δε θα αργούσε.

-Ακριβώς! Οι υπερασπιστές της γης δεν παραδίνονται ποτέ! Είπε και ο Νέο τραβώντας το ξίφος της Sailor Moon, αυτό θα χρησιμοποιούσε τώρα προς τιμήν της.

-Πολύ καλά. Μόλις καταδικάσατε τους εαυτούς σας και τον κόσμο σας! Τελείωσε ο Drakkon και τα μαχητικά όρχησαν να ρίχτουν κατά ριπάς σκορπίζοντας τον τρόμο και την καταστροφή στο διάβα τους με τους ανθρώπους να τρέχουν πανικόβλητοι για να σωθούν ενώ οι ήρωές μας προσπαθούσαν να καλυφθούν για να περάσουν στην αντεπίθεση, η αρμάδα του Drakkon συνέχιζε χωρίς κανένα έλεος ισοπεδώνοντας τα πάντα και μη υπολογίζοντας για το ποιος κινδυνεύει.

-Τι θα κάνουμε;! Δεν μπορούμε να τους αφήσουμε έτσι! Είπε η Kurai.

-Έχω μια ιδέα! Εφόσον δεν έχουμε τα Zords, θα αναλάβουν οι δράκοι μας! Με τις σκοτεινές μου δυνάμεις καλώ όλα τα τέρατα της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Επίσης Άσπρε Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια, Σκοτεινέ Μάγε, Μαύρε Δράκε με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! Εμφανιστείτε!

Χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις των σκιών, κατάφερε να φέρει στη ζωή τους δράκους του, τώρα όλα τα τέρατα ήταν το ίδιο αληθινά με εκείνον κι αμέσως απογειώθηκαν για να αντιμετωπίσουν τον εχθρικό στόλο.

Χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο οι δράκοι επιτέθηκαν και όλες οι βαλές από τα στόματά τους έβρισκαν το στόχο τους καταστρέφοντας αρκετά σκάφη της αρμάδας, όμως ήταν πάρα πολλοί και ο αριθμός τους δε φαινόταν να μειώνεται, παρόλα αυτά τα θηρία του Neo συνέχιζαν μα μάχονται με το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής και τον Άσπρο Δράκο να εξοντώνουν τα σκάφη με τις ισχυρές τους επιθέσεις, φυσικά και τα άλλα τέρατα δεν πήγαιναν πίσω.

-Δράκοι ενωθείτε! Σχηματίστε τον Απόλυτο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo με τη Makoto και την Kurai να ακολουθούν, δημιουργώντας τους δικούς τους Απόλυτους Δράκους με τη δύναμή τους να πολλαπλασιάζεται, τρία κεφάλια είναι πάντα καλύτερα από ένα κι έτσι τώρα με τις βολές τους να είναι ακόμα πιο δυνατές, μεγαλύτερος αριθμός σκαφών καταστρεφόταν, σε κάποια φάση ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος ανέβηκε στον Απόλυτο Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής πολλαπλασιάζοντας την ισχύ του για περισσότερη εμβέλεια στα χτυπήματα

-Ρίξαμε μερικές χιλιάδες από αυτά! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι αλλά είναι ακόμα πάρα πολλοί! Ας βοηθήσουμε τα θηρία μας! Πρότεινε ο Neo και οι ριπές των θηρίων συνοδεύτηκαν και από τις δικές τους ανεβάζοντας λίγο ακόμα το σκορ.

-Εμπρός Κανόνι του Δράκου του Κεραυνού!

-Μπάλα φωτιάς!

-Παγωμένη Επίθεση!

-Ημισέληνος!

**-Δυνάμεις των Σκιών!**

-Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Με όλες αυτές τις επιθέσεις, ο στόλος άρχισε να χάνει αρκετές μονάδες καθώς δεν ήταν εστιασμένες σε ένα μόνο σημείο, είχαν φροντίσει να τις μοιράσουν σε πολλές διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις αυξάνοντας το οπτικό τους πεδίο κι έτσι να διαλύουν περισσότερα σκάφη, με τον τρόπο ο στόλος αποδεκατίστηκε με τη ναυαρχίδα να μένει μόνη της.

-Εντυπωσιακό…Όμως τα κόλπα σας δε θα σας βοηθήσουν για πολύ ακόμα…Είπε ο Drakkon –Οι δυνάμεις τους δεν είναι αρκετές για να τα βάλουν με τα ολοκαίνουρια πλοία μας. Συμπλήρωσε και η Ροζ Ranger.

-Στείλε το δεύτερο κύμα του στόλου! Πρώτα θα καταστρέψουμε το πνεύμα τους και μετά θα τους αποτελειώσουμε μια για πάντα!

Λέγοντας αυτά, το δεύτερο κύμα της αρμάδας παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μέτια όλων.

-Από πού ήρθαν όλα αυτά πάλι;! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter με μια μεγάλη δόση αφωνίας.

-Επίθεση! Διέταξε ο Drakkon και τα σκάφη άρχισαν να ρίχτουν αδιάκριτα στον κόσμο, τώρα ήταν ακόμα περισσότερα από πριν και τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τους αντισταθεί, ο ένας μετά τον άλλο οι δράκοι χτυπήθηκαν από τα laser και εξαφανίστηκαν.

-Οι δράκοι μας έπεσαν! Είπε τρομαγμένος ο Neo βλέποντας ένα προς ένα τα τέρατά του να πέφτουν νικημένα στο έδαφος και να καταστρέφονται, το ίδιο συνέβη και στα υπόλοιπα. Έχοντας ξεμπερδέψει με αυτά, η ναυαρχίδα έβγαλε τα κανόνια και στόχευσε τους ίδιους

-Αντίο! Είπε τότε ο Drakkon και τα κανόνια τους εκτέλεσαν ξετινάζοντάς τους σε μεγάλη απόσταση τον έναν από τον άλλο και κάνοντάς τους να ξαναπάρουν ανθρώπινη μορφή ανήμπορούς να υπερασπιστούν τον εαυτό τους πλέον…

-Τίποτα δεν είναι πιο ωραίο από το να συντρίβεις τους εχθρούς σου. Του είπε η Ροζ Ranger απολαμβάνοντας το θέαμα.

-Ναι…Απάντησε εκείνος χαμογελώντας μοχθηρά. Στη συνέχεα αποφάσισε να κάνει την τελευταία του ανακοίνωση πριν δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα.

-Άνθρωποι αυτού του κόσμου ακούστε με! Είμαι ο Άρχοντας Drakkon! Η ιστορία ξαναγράφεται τη στιγμή που μιλάμε και σύντομα η νέα εποχή θα αρχίσει! Μόνο εσείς και οι πολεμιστές σας τολμούν να μου αντιστέκονται! Όμως τώρα τελείωσε! Έχετε χάσει! Οι ήρωές σας χάθηκαν κι εσείς είστε οι επόμενοι! Έχετε μια τελευταία νύχτα για να ζήσετε στην απελπισία σας! Αύριο την αυγή θα επιστρέψουμε και θα σας αποτελειώσουμε!

Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια του αφήνοντας πίσω του ένα σατανικό γέλιο…Με τον Neo και τις φίλες του εκτός μάχης, τι θα μπορούσε ένα γίνει τώρα…; Αυτό ήταν το τέλος…;

Πέρασαν αρκετές ώρες από την πρώτη επίθεση και οι μαχητές ήταν ακόμα κάτω, όταν τελικά σηκώθηκαν ήταν ακόμα αποδυναμωμένοι αλλά τουλάχιστον μπορούσαν αν σταθούν όρθιοι. Μη μπορώντας εκείνη τη στιγμή να κάνουν κάτι ουσιαστικό, προτίμησαν να βοηθήσουν όσους ανθρώπους βρίσκονταν σε κίνδυνο καθώς τα κατεστραμμένα κτίρια ήταν μεγάλη πηγή κινδύνου κι οποιοσδήποτε μπορούσε να σκοτωθεί από κάποια απρόσεχτη κίνηση. Για το λόγο αυτό μέχρι το βράδυ τουλάχιστον όλη η ομάδα αναλώθηκε στην βοήθεια αυτών των ανθρώπων.

Με το βράδυ να έχει έρθει, όλοι συγκεντρώθηκαν γύρω από μια μεγάλη φωτιά προσπαθώντας να βρουν μια λύση σε αυτόν τον κίνδυνο, καθώς κινούνταν μέσα στην πόλη και βοηθούσαν τους ανθρώπους, άκουγαν διάφορες συζητήσεις για το αν υπάρχει ακόμα σωτηρία. Οι γνώμες ήταν μοιρασμένες αλλά όσοι υποστήριζαν ότι θα σώζονταν, το πίστευαν με πάθος κι αυτό τους αναπτέρωνε το ηθικό. Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo δέχτηκε ένα μήνυμα στο ρολόι του:

-Λυπάμαι γι αυτό που σου συνέβη…Είσαι καλά…; Ήταν ο ίδιος ο Zordon που του μιλούσε.

-Ναι…Όμως δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να περιμένω…

-Αυτή είναι πραγματικά η πιο σκοτεινή μας στιγμή αλλά μην το ξεχνάς ποτέ…Πιστεύω σε σένα…

-Ευχαριστώ…Απάντησε τότε ο Neo κι έκλεισε την επικοινωνία βυθιζόμενος στις σκέψεις του.

-Ο κόσμος εξακολουθεί να αναρωτιέται για μας…Πολλοί πιστεύουν ότι χάσαμε...Του είπε η Minako.

-Όμως υπάρχουν κι αυτοί που πιστεύουν πως θα γυρίσουμε κι από αυτούς πρέπει να παραδειγματιστούμε. Της απάντησε η Mako.

-Σωστά. Ακόμα κι έτσι δεν πρέπει να χάσουμε την ελπίδα μας. Αν υπάρχει έστω κι ένας που πιστεύει σε μας, είναι αρκετό για να μας δώσει τη δύναμη που χρειαζόμαστε. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Αύριο…Την αυγή θα δείξουμε ότι το πνεύμα μας δεν λυγίζει! Πρέπει να το κάνουμε…Για την Usagi…Κι εκείνη το ίδιο θα έλεγε…Πήρε το λόγο και η Kurai.

Έτσι λοιπόν πέρασαν ακόμα λίγες ώρες και η αυγή έφτασε…Οι άνθρωποι έμοιαζαν σαν θανατοποινίτες που τους πήγαιναν στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα κι ο φόβος τους μεγάλωσε ακόμα περισσότερο όταν παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά τους η Ροζ Ranger μαζί με μια ομάδα από στρατιώτες για να τους πει:

-Ελπίζω να είχατε μια καλή νύχτα, γιατί ήταν η τελευταία σας! Το τέλος έφτασε! Σύντομα η νέα εποχή θα αρχίσει! Σκοτώστε τους! Διέταξε και οι στρατιώτες στους σημάδεψαν με τα όπλα τους έτοιμοι να πυροβολήσουν αλλά αντ' αυτού δέχτηκαν εκείνοι μερικές βολές και το σχέδιό τους ακυρώθηκε.

Από πού είχαν έρθει όμως αυτές οι βολές…Μα από πού αλλού…Ο Neo και τα κορίτσια του επέστρεψαν.

-Ανόητοι! Δεν καταλαβαίνετε ότι χάσατε ήδη;! Τους προκάλεσε τότε εκείνη βλέποντάς τους.

-Δεν έχεις θέση εδώ! Αυτός ο κόσμος μας ανήκει και θα τον υπερασπιστούμε μέχρι το τέλος! Της απάντησε ο Neo.

-Στα αλήθεια πιστεύετε ότι έχετε ελπίδα;!

-Να είσαι σίγουρος! Ryu, Erika, βοηθείστε τους ανθρώπους. Θα την κανονίσουμε εμείς. Είπε η Sailor Jupiter στα παιδιά τα οποία έτρεξαν αμέσως προς βοήθεια ενώ οι πρώτοι πολεμιστές ορμούσαν εναντίον τους

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση με τον Neo να επιτίθεται πρώτος καταστρέφοντας με λύσα όποιον στρατιώτη τολμούσε να σταθεί στο δρόμο του, η λεπίδα του Ασημένιου Κρυστάλλου έκανε χρυσές δουλειές στα χέρια του, τη γενναιότητά του ζήλεψαν ο Άρης με την Αφροδίτη που πολεμούσαν δίπλα-δίπλα και είτε με τις επιθέσεις τους είτε με τα όπλα τους κατάφερναν να καθαρίσουν το δικό τους κομμάτι της αρένας διαλύοντας κι αυτές ακόμα λίγους μαχητές.

-Θα καείτε στην κόλαση! Φώναξε συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Mars με τις φλόγες τις να σκορπίζουν παντού και να καίνε τον κάθε αντίπαλο. Η Mako πάλι χρησιμοποιούσε τη φυσική της δύναμη και ξάπλωνε κάτω με δυνατές γροθιές ή κλωτσιές όποιον την πλησίαζε μέχρι που εμφάνισε το δόρυ της και με ένα στριφογύρισμα εξόντωσε ότι υπήρχε γύρω της με τους κεραυνούς της.

Αυτή όμως που μαχόταν με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη αποφασιστικότητα ήταν η Kurai. Σε κάθε κατέβασμα του χεριού της κάποιος θα έπεφτε βαριά τραυματισμένος ή θα είχε καταστραφεί ξέροντας ότι με τον τρόπο αυτό έπαιρνε την εκδίκησή της για το χαμό της αδερφής της

Όταν τελείωσαν με αυτούς, σειρά είχαν τα επίλεκτα σώματα τα οποία ανέλαβαν προσωπικά η Kurai με τον Neo σε συνδυασμένη επίθεση, πρώτα αυτός χτύπησε με τις κόκκινες αστραπές του δύο από αυτούς και μετά εκείνη τους αποτελείωσε με την ενέργεια του σπαθιού της.

Είχαν μείνει άλλοι δύο με την Kurai να του λέει:  
-Έλα πιάσε αυτό!

Και του πέταξε το δικό της ξίφος, εκείνος το έπιασε στον αέρα και τώρα και με τα δυο του χέρια γεμάτα επιτέθηκε με λύσα σε ακόμα δύο επίλεκτους φύλακες, πρώτα κομμάτιασε τα όπλα τους με τα ξίφη του και μετά χτύπησε στο στήθος και τους δύο προκαλώντας τους σοβαρή ζημιά που είχε ως επακόλουθο την καταστροφή τους.

-Τώρα είναι η δική σο σειρά! Είπε η Sailor Mars στη Ροζ Ranger.

-Σοβαρά;! Τώρα θα δείτε! Τους απείλησε χωρίς να έχει προσέξει ότι και οι έξι μαζί της επιτέθηκαν με της δικές τους τεχνικές, είχαν ενώσει τις δυνάμεις τους και της κατάφεραν ένα καλό χτύπημα. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό ο Kurai της επιτέθηκε και μόνη της κατεβάζοντας το ξίφος της με δύναμη στον ώμο της πετυχαίνονται ακόμα ένα κρίσιμο χτύπημα. Όμως δεν θα κατάφερναν να την αποτελειώσουν κιόλας διότι τα laser από τα αεροσκάφη ανέκοψαν την πορεία τους και τους ανάγκασαν να κάνουν πίσω.

-Νομίσατε ότι θα ερχόμουν απροετοίμαστη;! Τους ειρωνεύτηκε.

-Αρκετά παρμένα! Αυτός ο κόσμος θα πέσει στα χέρια μου! Είπε και ο Drakkon μέσα από τη ναυαρχίδα του και οι βομβαρδισμοί άρχισαν και πάλι προκαλώντας ακόμα μεγαλύτερες καταστροφές.

-Η υπομονή μου έφτασε στο τέλος της. Το ίδιο κι εσείς Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Ξανάπε ο Drakkon κι αυτή τη φορά στόχευσε την ομάδα ξετινάζοντάς την από τα συνεχή σφυροκοπήματα με τις ακτίνες laser.

-Πρέπει να νικήσουμε τον ίδιο τον Drakkon, αλλιώς αυτό θα κρατήσει για πάντα! Είπε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος.

-Πώς θα φτάσουμε σε αυτόν; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Εγώ και η Kurai θα το κάνουμε! Εσείς οι τέσσερις μπορείτε να την κανονίσετε έτσι;

-Να είσαι σίγουρος! Θα φάει τέτοια ήττα που θα σπάσουν οι διαστάσεις! Τον διαβεβαίωσε η Mako.

-Τότε φύγαμε! Τον πρότρεψε η Kurai κι αμέσως εξαφανίστηκαν ενώ η μάχη με τη Ροζ Ranger άρχιζε με αυτήν να παίρνει για λίγο το πάω χέρι για να το χάσει γρήγορα από την παγωμένη επίθεση της Sailor Mercury που την ακινητοποίησε.:

-Θα ήθελες να πιστεύεις ότι είμαστε αδύναμες αλλά τώρα θα δεις ποιος είναι πραγματικά αδύναμος!

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo με τη Sailor Moon Dark είχαν καταφέρει να αποφύγουν όλα τα laser και σπάζοντας τις πόρτες του σκάφους κατάφεραν να μπουν μέσα για να εκτελέσουν το σχέδιό τους.

-Έχουμε παρέα! Να τους καταστρέψουμε και να πάμε γρήγορα στη γέφυρα! Πρότεινε ο Neo τελειώνοντας εύκολα με τη μικρή ομάδα φρουρών κι έτσι κατευθύνθηκαν γρήγορα προς τη γέφυρα του πλοίου για να σπάσουν την πόρτα και να εισβάλουν βίαια χωρίς να συναντήσουν αντίσταση.

-Πώς είναι όταν εισβάλει κάποιος άλλος στο δικό σου κόσμο εξυπνάκια;! Τον ειρωνεύτηκε η Sailor Moon Dark εκτελώντας και τον τελευταίο στρατιώτη.

-Στο είχα πει ότι θα ξανασυναντιόμασταν! Έτσι θα τη γλίτωνες!

-Και τώρα θα έπρεπε να φοβηθώ; Δεν αξίζετε τίποτα και οι δύο που δε χρειάζεται ούτε να σηκωθώ για να σας αποτελειώσω!

-Για να σε δούμε λοιπόν! Τον προκάλεσε ο Neo.

-Αυτό είναι για την αδερφή μου! Επιτέθηκε πρώτη η Kurai κατεβάζοντας το ξίφος της με άλμα όμως ο Drakkon το έπιασε σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα και την απώθησε, το ίδιο έκανε και με τα χτυπήματα του Neo τα οποία δεν ένιωθε και στο τέλος τον απώθησε κι αυτόν…Η καρδιά του Αφέντη τον είχε κάνει στα αλήθεια παντοδύναμη:

-Καταλαβαίνετε τώρα ότι δεν έχετε ελπίδα;! Και οι δύο είστε ένα τίποτα!

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις! Του ξανάπε η Kurai και δοκίμασε πάλι αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε. Αυτή τη φορά ο αντίπαλός της χρησιμοποίησε το στιλέτο του και την έκανε πίσω καταφέρνοντάς της κι ένα καλό χτύπημα. Την κατάσταση εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Neo και κάθισε στην κονσόλα ελέγχου με την Kurai προσπαθεί να τον κρατήσει με νύχια και με δόντια.

-Τι κάνεις! Φύγε από εκεί! Προσπάθησε να του πει.

-Θα τον κρατήσω! Κάνε γρήγορα Neo! Του φώναξε καθώς είχε βάλει μπροστά το ξίφος της με το ρουμπίνι να ενεργοποιείται προσπαθώντας να τον υπνωτίσει αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, ωστόσο ήταν ότι χρειαζόταν ο Neo, όταν έκανε τις σωστές ρυθμίσεις και τράβηξε το μοχλό, όλα τα κανόνια της ναυαρχίδας στόχευσαν και κατέστρεψαν όλα τα σκάφη του στόλου μέχρι και το τελευταίο με τη Ροζ Ranger να μην πιστεύει αυτό που είδε:  
-Όχι! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Τώρα που δε βλέπει! Πρότεινε η Sailor Mercury και η Mako έχοντας πάρει τη Μυστική της μορφή, ετοίμασε μια μεγάλη μπάλα Κόκκινης Πυρκαγιάς

-Όχι αν σας καταστρέψω πρώτη! Είπε τότε και τα βέλη από το τόξο της στόχευαν το Δία που δεν ήταν ακόμα έτοιμος αλλά αντί να τα δεχτεί εκείνη τα δέχτηκαν οι υπόλοιπες που μπήκαν μπροστά σαν ασπίδα. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμη να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Όλα τελείωσαν για σένα! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΠΥΡΚΑΓΙΑ!

Αυτό ήταν. Ο Φονιάς των Rangers μόλις είχε καταστραφεί αφήνοντας μια τελευταία κραυγή φρίκης αλλά το αναπόφευκτο δεν μπορούσε να αντιστραφεί…Είχε νικηθεί και τώρα απέμειναν ο Neo με την Kurai να τελειώσουν τη δική τους δουλειά.

-Ο στόλος σου χάθηκε Drakkon! Παραδόσου!

-Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ Neo! Αυτή τη φορά θα σε σκοτώσω στα σίγουρα! Του είπε βγάζοντας εκτός μάχης την Kurai με τον Neo να περνά στην επίθεση αλά και η Kurai δεν άργησε να συνέλθει κι έτσι επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα.

-Δε θα πετύχεις! Ότι έκανες στον κόσμο σου δεν ισχύει εδώ! Του είπε ο Neo.

-Θα κάνω τα ίδιο! Είστε ανήμποροι εναντίον μου και οι δυο σας! Του απάντησε τότε και μια δική του βολή τους πέταξε πάνω στα χειριστήρια αποδυναμώνοντας τους κάπως χωρίς όμως να τον κάνει να σταματήσει καθώς το επανέλαβε για να τους κολλήσει στον τοίχο του σκάφους τώρα.

-Θα σας διαλύσω και τους δύο! Είπε τότε καθώς τους είδε να σηκώνονται με δυσκολία

-Ποτέ! Είπε η Kurai αγριεμένη.

-Τότε θα πεθάνετε τώρα!

Αυτό που δεν πρόσεξε όμως ο Drakkon ήταν ότι οι δυο τους δε στόχευαν εκείνον αλλά την κονσόλα ελέγχου, αυτή χτύπησαν με τις δυνάμεις τους θέτοντάς την εκτός λειτουργίας

-Θα πεθάνεις μαζί με το πλοίο σου! Του φώναξε ο Neo κατεβάζοντας το ξίφος του.

-Για τη Sailor Moon! Φώναξε και η Kurai κάνοντας το ίδιο με το σκάφος να εκρήγνυται γύρω τους έτοιμο να ανατιναχθεί.

-Ας τον αποτελειώσουμε! Πρότεινε η Kurai κι ένωσαν τα ξίφη τους παράγοντας μια τελική επίθεση η οποία βρήκε κέντρο πετυχαίνοντας τον Drakkon για να τον βγάλει νοκ-άουτ μια για πάντα.

-Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ πέρα! Της είπε στο τέλος ο Neo και μπροστά στον κίνδυνο αυτό οι δυο τους εξαφανίστηκαν ενώ το τεράστιο σκάφος έχανε ύψος και τελικά συντρίφτηκε στα βουνά προκαλώντας μια τεράστια έκρηξη. Μετά και την τελευταία έκρηξη στο σκάφος, οι δύο μαχητές εμφανίστηκαν μπροστά στα κορίτσια περπατώντας περήφανα αλλά και χαμογελαστοί για την επιτυχία τους.

-Μπράβο παιδιά εξαιρετική δουλειά! Τους επαίνεσε η Sailor Mars.

-Κι εσείς τα πήγατε περίφημα, δεν νιώθω την αύρα της Ροζ Ranger πουθενά, μάλλον την εξατμίσατε. Ανταπέδωσε τους επαίνους ο Neo.

-Αυτήν ναι! Όμως εμένα όχι! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Όλοι οι κόσμοι ανήκουν σε μένα! Η αντίστασή σας είναι μάταιη! Διευκολύνετε τα πράγματα για σας και παραδοθείτε! Διαφορετικά θα προστεθείτε κι εσείς στη λίστα των νικημένων και ξεχασμένων εχθρών μου! Αν συνεχίσετε να μου αντιστέκεστε, θα βρεθείτε στο έλεος του στρατού μου!

Και λέγοντας αυτά απογειώθηκε με το πεζοπόρο τμήμα του στρατού του να πλησιάζει σταθερά, το μέγεθός του ήταν τόσο μεγάλο που κάλυπτε όλη την περιοχή.

-Κοιτάξτε! Θα πρέπει να είναι χιλιάδες! Είπε η Amy βλέποντας αυτόν τον τρομακτικό αριθμό.

-Όσοι κι αν είναι θα πέσουν! Της απάντησε η Mako και πήρα θέση μάχης. Όταν πλησίασαν αρκετά, ο Neo έδωσε το σύνθημα με υψωμένο το σπαθί του:  
**-ΕΠΑΝΩ ΤΟΥΣ!**

Αυτό περίμεναν όλες και η μάχη άναψε από την αρχή με τους στρατιώτες και τις Πολεμίστριες να συγκρούονται μέχρι τελικής πτώσης, πολεμούσαν και ξαναπολεμούσαν με πείσμα δίνοντας κάθε σταγόνα γενναιότητας και δύναμης που διέθεταν, με το στόλο να μη υπάρχει πια και να τους δημιουργεί προβλήματα από τον αέρα, ήταν ήσυχοι και μπορούσαν να δώσουν ότι είχαν στο πεδίο της μάχης, οι στρατιώτες του Drakkon σωριάζονταν ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο στο έδαφος χτυπημένοι από τις άγριες επιθέσεις των ηρωικών υπερασπιστών της γης με τον Neo να δίνει το καλό παράδειγμα και την Kurai να αγωνίζεται δίπλα του, με τα ξίφη τους στα χέρια κατέστρεφαν όποιον τους πλησίαζε, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιπες ζεσταίνοντας ακόμα περισσότερο την αρένα.

Όμως ξαφνικά ενώ η μάχη είχε φτάσει σε κρίσιμο σημείο, μια φούξια δίνη κάλυψε ένα μεγάλο μέρος του ουρανού κάνοντας τους πάντες να σταματήσουν και να κοιτάξουν προς τα πάνω.

Αυτή η δίνη σύντομα μετατράπηκε σε μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή σφαίρα που μεγάλωνε συνέχεια, μέσα από τη σφαίρα μπορούσε κανείς να διακρίνει μια σκιά, όταν η σφαίρα μεγάλωσε αρκετά, κινήθηκε κάθετα προς το έδαφος για να σκάσει πάνω σε αυτό και η τεράστια ενέργεια που απελευθέρωσε εξάλειψε ολόκληρο το στράτευμα εκπλήσσοντας τους πάντες:  
-Τι ήταν αυτό…Είναι απίστευτη αυτή η δύναμη…Προσπάθησε να πει η Kurai

Όταν ο καπνός άρχισε να καθαρίζει, η σκιά άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται, όταν αποκαλύφθηκε πλήρως, όλοι έμειναν με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Sailor Moon! Είπαν όλοι μαζί με μια φωνή αδυνατώντας να το πιστέψουν.

-Είσαι…Είσαι ζωντανή…! Κατάφερε τελικά να πει ο Neo και να τρέξει προς το μέρος της με την Kurai και τις άλλες να ακολουθούν και να την αγκαλιάζουν. Ήταν εμφανές πολύ διαφορετική, η στολή της διέφερε τόσο που ο Neo μπορούσε άνετα να πιστεύει ότι μόλις είχε αποκτήσει καινούρια μορφή.

-Η αύρα σου…Είναι απίστευτη…Της είπε.

-Πώς τα κατάφερες να επιβιώσεις…Τη ρώτησε η Kurai με δάκρυα στα μάτια.

-Χρωστάω στη μητέρα μου τη ζωή μου…Όταν το κάστρο ανατινάχτηκε πίστεψα ότι είχε έρθει το τέλος…Αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή ένιωσα μια μεγάλη δύναμη να με τραβάει από τις πέτρες που είχα θαφτεί κι όταν είδα τι ήταν, κατάλαβα ότι ήταν η Βασίλισσα Serenity…Με μετέφερε στον κόσμο της κι έμεινα εκεί μέχρι να αναρρώσω. Από εκεί σας παρακολουθούσα και είμαι τόσο περήφανη για όλους σας…

-Και πώς απέκτησες αυτή τη μορφή; Τη ρώτησε η Αφροδίτη

-Τη χρωστάω στη μητέρα μου…Όπως τότε…

-Τότε σίγουρα θα χρειαστείς αυτό. Της είπε ο Neo και της έδωσε πίσω το ξίφος της.

-Ευχαριστώ. Ελπίζω να σε υπηρέτησε καλά. Όμως τώρα γύρισα κι έχουμε μερικούς λογαριασμούς να κανονίσουμε με αυτούς εδώ. Είπε η αρχηγός δείχνοντας τους 5 στρατηγούς και ιδιαίτερα τον Πρίγκιπα Tyranno στον οποίο πρόσφερε το πιο μισητό βλέμμα.

Τότε ο Neo έκανε πίσω, το ίδιο και τα κορίτσια αφήνοντας χώρο για εκείνη και τους αντιπάλους της. Θα χαιρόταν σίγουρα να την δει να τους διαλύει τον έναν πίσω από τον άλλο.

Οι τέσσερις από τους πέντε στρατηγούς στάθηκαν απέναντί της έτοιμη να την αντιμετωπίσουν, ο Tyranno θα την πολεμούσε τελευταίος. Πέρα από οτιδήποτε όμως, αυτή η μορφή έδειχνε πολύ ισχυρή και άγρια…Έμενε να την δούμε σε δράση

-ΗΡΘΕ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ ΣΑΣ! Φώναξε τότε κι αφήνοντας μια κραυγή αύξησε το επίπεδο της δύναμής της Από την άλλη Άρχισε τη μάχη η Στρατηγός Saber tooth Tiger φορτίζοντας τη δική της ενέργεια με τη Sailor Moon απλά να παρακολουθεί αδιάφορη

-Είμαι έτοιμη. Δώσε μου μια μάχη που να αξίζει! Την προκάλεσε η στρατηγός.

-Άμα θες μάχη θα συ δώσω μία που δε θα ξεχάσεις ποτέ! Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon αφήνοντας μια γαλαζοπράσινη αύρα να την καλύψει από πάνω ως κάτω.

-Ελάτε και οι τέσσερις αν τολμάτε! Θα σας κάνω σκόνη μέχρι να μη μείνει τίποτα από σας! Τους είπε σίγουρη για τον εαυτό της. Χωρίς προειδοποίηση κινήθηκε με απίστευτη ταχύτητα προς την Στρατηγό Ptera, ακούμπησε τα χέρια της κάτω από το στήθος, την κοίταξε για λίγο στα μάτια και η ριπή που έφυγε από αυτά, την εξαφάνισε εντελώς με μία μόνο κίνηση. Αφήνοντας στη θέση της μόνο μια μεγάλη έκρηξη.

-Δεν το πιστεύω….Την εξαφάνισε με μια μόνο επίθεση…Αυτή η μορφή είναι καταπληκτική…Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να συγκρατήσει τον ενθουσιασμό του.

Μετά ήταν σειρά του Tricera να επιτεθεί χρησιμοποιώντας το ακόντιό του αλλά η αρχηγός απλά το έπιασε με δύο δάχτυλα και με μια ασύλληπτη γροθιά τον αποκεφάλισε για να καταστρέψει μετά ότι είχε απομείνει. Στη συνέχεια ούτε η Saber Tooth Tiger είχε καλύτερη τύχη…Αφού την κλώτσησε χαμηλά ρίχνοντάς την κάτω, της κατάφερε μια μπουνιά του ίδιου μεγέθους στο κεφάλι βγάζοντάς την εκτός μάχης, τέλος την εκτέλεσε με ένα άλμα και με μια μεγάλη ενεργειακή μπάλα από τα χέρια της καταστρέφοντάς την.

Τελευταίος είναι μείνει ο Στρατηγός Mastodon ο οποίος πέταξε το όπλο του αποφασίζοντας να την πολεμήσει σώμα με σώμα, γι αυτό πέρασε πρώτος στην επίθεση με τις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα και μετά η Sailor Moon απέφευγε με ευκολία κάθε απόπειρα για να τον χτυπήσει με τις γροθιές του μέχρι που βρέθηκε ξαφνικά πίσω του και με εναέρια κλωτσιά τον πέτυχε στο κεφάλι κάνοντάς τον πολύ πίσω, η συνέχεια ήταν γνωστή. Και αυτός βρήκε το χαμό του από την ίδια ενεργειακή μπάλα.

Τελειώνοντας και με αυτόν, στράφηκε προς τον πρίγκιπα λέγοντάς του:

-Πρίγκιπα Tyranno! Εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι να πούμε! Θα σε κάνω να πληρώσεις για ότι μου έκανες!

-Ξέρεις περίμενα αυτή τη στιγμή…Από την αρχή ήξερα ότι δε σκοτώθηκες! Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία να σε σκοτώσω εγώ και να επανορθώσω για την αποτυχία μου!

-Δε θα κάνεις τίποτα! Η αλλαγή έρχεται μέσα από την καρδιά σου ξέρεις! Αλλά και πάλι δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις ξανά! Την πρώτη φορά με έπιασες απροετοίμαστη αλλά τώρα δε θα είσαι το ίδιο τυχερός!

Με τη μάχη να έχει ξεκινήσει, χωρίς να το έχει καταλάβει ο πρίγκιπας είδε κάπως καθυστερημένα τη Sailor Moon πίσω του και τον χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα της για να ξαναβρεθεί μπροστά του και να τον χτυπήσει στο στομάχι με μια δυνατή μπουνιά. Στη συνέχεια ο πρίγκιπας δοκίμασε με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά να την βρει αλλά αστόχησε, φυσικά αυτό δεν τον πτόησε και η επόμενη κλωτσιά του την χτύπησε στο κεφάλι και μετά ακόμα μια γροθιά στο ίδιο σημείο κάνοντάς την πίσω όσο ήταν και οι δυο τους στον αέρα. Ευτυχώς η μικρή κόκκινη μπάλα ενέργειας δεν την πέτυχε καθώς παραμέρισε κάνοντας το ίδιο και με τις άλλες τρεις, Βέβαια ούτε αυτή κατάφερε να βρει στόχο δοκιμάζοντας το ίδιο πράγμα με τον πρίγκιπα να τις σταματάει με τη δική του κι όταν τις απορρόφησε η επίθεσή του, λίγο έλειψε να γυρίσουν σε αυτήν χωρίς επιτυχία όμως.

Το όλο ζήτημα σε αυτή την ανταλλαγή πυρών ήταν να πλησιάσει εκίνος πιο κοντά ώστε να είναι σίγουρος πως δε θα αστοχήσει στην επόμενη βολή, δεν ταα κατάφερε ούτε τώρα γιατί η Sailor Moon κράτησε άμυνα με μια δική της βολή και ακόμα καλύτερα να του την ανταποδώσει χωρίς όμως να τον πετύχει καθώς με μια βουτιά κατάφερε να την αποφύγει, όλα αυτά στον αέρα πάντα.

-Φαίνεται ότι αυτό πρέπει να το πάρω στα σοβαρά. Είπε στον πρίγκιπα και του επιτέθηκε με τις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα, το ίδιο και τα γόνατά τους μέχρι που επιτέλους η αρχηγός κατάφερε και τον χτύπησε με κλωτσιά στην πλάτη πετώντας τον μπροστά της με εκείνον να της στέλνει την ενεργειακή του επίθεση και να πιάνονται στα χέρια όσο ήταν ακόμα ψηλά.

-Αυτό που είδες δεν ήταν τίποτα! Θα σου δείξω το δεύτερο επίπεδο της δύναμής μου! Της είπε εκείνος αλλάζοντας στην πλήρη μορφή έχοντας μια κόκκινη αύρα γύρω του.

-Προτιμώ να σε καταστρέψω όταν θα έχεις βάλει τα δυνατά σου! Εμπρός λοιπόν!

Λέγοντας αυτά ετοίμασε την ενέργειά της και την έστρεψε εναντίον του πρίγκιπα, όσο το έκανε αυτό είχε έτοιμη ακόμα μια μπάλα την οποία άφησε σταθερή στο σημείο που τη δημιούργησε, σε ελάχιστο χρόνο βρέθηκε πίσω του και καθώς του εξαπέλυε το πρώτο κύμα, τον ανάγκασε να κάνει πίσω πέφτοντας πάνω στην δεύτερη σφαίρα κι έτσι απογειώθηκε ακόμα ψηλότερα χτυπημένος από το συνδυασμό αυτό.

-Η νέα εποχή έχει αρχίσει! Δεν μπορείτε να τη σταματήσετε! Δεν υπάρχουν πια Rangers και σύντομα δε θα υπάρχετε ούτε κι εσείς! Της είπε καθώς κράτησε ξανά την ισορροπία του.

-Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ! Όσο είμαστε εμείς εδώ η πραγματικότητα θα μείνει όπως είναι! Ο αφέντης σου δε θα πετύχει!

-Το έχει ήδη κάνει! Στο είπα και προηγουμένως ότι η ιστορία γράφεται ήδη. Καταφέραμε και διαγράψαμε όλους τους Rangers από κάθε χρονική περίοδο και πραγματικότητα. Ο φίλος σου ο Neo είναι ο μοναδικός που έχει απομείνει. Κι όταν νικηθεί κι αυτός, κάθε πραγματικότητα θα μας ανήκει.

-Αποκλείεται! Ο αφέντης σου δε θα νικήσει τον Neo! Όση δύναμη κι αν έχει κλέψει από τους άλλους Rangers δεν είναι αρκετή!

-Αυτό θα το δεις σύντομα να αλλάζει, αν μπορέσεις να ζήσεις αρκετά για να το δεις! Της είπε και άρχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με φυσικές αλλά και μαγικές επιθέσεις με τη Sailor Moon απλά να τον αφήνει και να ετοιμάζει δύο μπάλες ενέργειας στα χέρια της, συνέχισε να την πετάει από εδώ κι από εκεί χωρίς κανέναν οίκτο, ακόμα και η ενεργειακή της επίθεσης καθώς έπεφτε αφομοιώθηκε από αυτή του Tyranno και της προκάλεσε κάποια ζημιά, όχι ιδιαίτερα σοβαρή γιατί στη συνέχεια πιάστηκαν στα χέρια ανταλλάσσοντας απανωτά χτυπήματα σε διάφορα ύψη ανεβαίνοντας όλο και πιο ψηλά μέχρι που πιάστηκαν πάλι στα χέρια.

-Να σε πάρει...Είσαι πιο δυνατός απ' ότι φαίνεσαι…! Όμως δε θα με νικήσεις! Θα σου το ξεπληρώσω! Του είπε με θυμό.

-Περιμένω! Της απάντησε και την πέταξε κάτω για να δοκιμάσει ξανά μια κόκκινη ριπή για να τη χτυπήσει με αυτή προξενώντας της βαριά ζημιά. Έπειτα της είπε:  
-Εσύ το έφερες μέχρι εδώ πριγκίπισσα…Πέθανες για δεύτερη φορά από μένα…Τι ειρωνεία…

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα…Του απάντησε όσο ήταν ακόμα κάτω.

Όσο ήταν κάτω είχε σφίξει τη δεξιά γροθιά της περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή, ουσιαστικά δεν είχε πληγωθεί σοβαρά αλλά η ερμηνεία της έκανε τον Tyranno να πέσει στην παγίδα, αυτή η νέα μορφή δε θα νικιόταν τόσο εύκολα…Εντελώς μυστικά είχε κατευθύνει μια μικρή σφαίρα πίσω από τον πρίγκιπα χωρίς αυτός να το αντιληφθεί και ήταν έπρεπε την άφησε να πέσει πάνω του έχοντας μεγαλώσει στο μέγεθος μιας μπάλας ποδοσφαίρου δίνοντάς της το χρόνο που χρειαζόταν για να ξανασταθεί όρθια και τον αντίπαλό της να χάσει την ισορροπία του.

-Tyranno…Είσαι μεγάλος ανόητος…Πίστεψες έστω και για μια στιγμή ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις τώρα…;

Εκνευρισμένος εκείνος εξαπέλυσε ένα μεγαλύτερο κύμα αλλά δεν κατάφερε απολύτως τίποτα, δεν το ένιωσε καν και του είπε πάλι:

-Είσαι πολύ αδύναμος για να μου σταθείς εμπόδιο τώρα…

Και η γαλαζοπράσινη αύρα την κάλυψε ξανά δίνοντας πίσω όλη της τη δύναμη κι ακόμα παραπάνω…

-Είναι αδύνατον! Προσπάθησε να πει εκείνος μέσα στο φόβο του.

-Πρέπει να είσαι περήφανος…Θα είσαι ο πρώτος που θα πεθάνει από αυτή τη νέα μορφή…Ανόητε…έπρεπε να με είχες σκοτώσει όταν είχες την ευκαιρία…

Μη χάνοντας άλλο χρόνο άπλωσε μπροστά το χέρι της και η κολοσσιαία ενεργειακή της βολή έγραφε το όνομά του. Όσο κι αν προσπάθησε να τη μπλοκάρει ήταν χαμένος κόπος μέχρι που χάθηκε μέσα σε αυτήν και καταστράφηκε. Τώρα είχε μείνει μόνο ένας και η αρχηγός είπε:

-Drakkon! Τώρα είσαι μόνος σου! Μα όσο κι αν θέλω να σε συντρίψω, θα αφήσω την ευχαρίστηση αυτή στον Neo και τη Mako! Αυτοί θα το χαρούν περισσότερο από μένα.

-Την άκουσες! ¨Όμως πριν από οτιδήποτε απαιτώ να μάθω ποιος είσαι! Θέλω να δω το πρόσωπο αυτού που θα σκοτώσω σε λίγο! Πήρε το λόγο ο Neo.

-Πολύ καλά τότε! Ένας ετοιμοθάνατος δικαιούται πάντα μια τελευταία επιθυμία. Του απάντησε ο Drakkon κι έβγαλε το κράνος του αποκαλύπτοντας την ταυτότητά του. Στη θέα του ατόμου αυτού, ο Neo δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από σοκαρισμένος.

-Δεν μπορεί! Tommy Oliver! Πώς είναι δυνατόν! Σε έχω διώξει από την ομάδα πολλά χρόνια πριν!

-Δεν είμαι αυτός που ξέρεις. Ανήκω σε ένα κόσμο διαφορετικό από το δικό σου.

-Από την αρχή ήξερα ότι είσαι προδότης…! Πώς γίνεται να έπεσες τόσο χαμηλά! Εκεί σε οδήγησε η ζήλεια σου;!

-Δεν είναι ζήλεια. Είναι η φυσική εξέλιξη των πραγμάτων. Βλέπεις όλα άρχισαν όπως και στον κόσμο σου. Η Rita μου πρόσφερε τη δύναμη του Πράσινου Ranger και την υπηρέτησα πιστά μέχρι που η ομάδα σου ανακατεύτηκε, ο φίλος σου ο Jason με νίκησε και κατάστρεψε το Σπαθί του Σκοταδιού λύνοντας τα μάγια που με κρατούσαν αιχμάλωτο. Όμως για ποιο λόγο να επιστρέψω στην πλευρά του φωτός όταν μπορούσα να διεκδικήσω το απόλυτο μεγαλείο για τον εαυτό μου; Έτσι αποφάσισα να μείνω πιστός σε εκείνη και μαζί να κυβερνήσουμε. Φυσικά οι Rangers ήταν αρκετά ανόητοι και προσπάθησαν να μας σταματήσουν, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα βέβαια. Πιο δυνατός από ποτέ κατάφερα να τους οικήσω και να τους βάλω στη θέση τους, αυτή η απειλή έκανε τον Zordon να αναζητήσει μια νέα μεγαλύτερη δύναμη για να μας αντιμετωπίσει. Έτσι κατέληξε στην απόφαση να δημιουργήσει έναν ακόμα πιο δυνατό Ranger που όμοιός του δεν υπήρχε στον κόσμο. Ο Κόκκινος ήταν ο ιδανικός υποψήφιος και η διαδικασία είχε ήδη αρχίσει μέχρι που παραβίασα την ασφάλεια του αρχηγείου και πήρα τις δυνάμεις για τον εαυτό μου. Το τι συνέβη σε εκείνον μπόρες να το μαντέψεις εύκολα…

-Τον σκότωσες…! Πώς μπόρεσες…Τον ρώτησε με την οργή να φωλιάζει στο μυαλό του.

-Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να αφήσω τη δόξα να ξέφευγε από τα χέρια μου, ο φίλος σου ήταν απλά ένα εμπόδιο που παραμερίστηκε εύκολα. Μετά από αυτό είχατε εσείς σειρά, ήταν διασκεδαστικό αλλά και πολύ εύκολο, ακόμα κι εσύ που θεωρείσαι από τους πιο δυνατούς δεν ήσουν πρόβλημα.

-Κάθαρμα….Τώρα έχω ακόμα ένα λόγο να σε μισώ…Πίστεψέ με θα μετανιώσεις για ότι είπες…! Του είπε ο Neo σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του με κόκκινες αστραπές να βγαίνουν από μέσα.

-Τότε δοκίμασε! Τον προκάλεσε ο Drakkon και του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό αλλά η Mako μπήκε στη μέση δεχόμενη εκείνη το πρώτο χτύπημα και λέγοντας:

-Πρώτα θα τα βάλεις μαζί μου!

-Όπως θες! Της απάντησε εκείνος και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με διαδοχικές γροθιές όσο απογειώνονταν και οι δύο με το Δία απλά να τις αποφεύγει σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα

-Σειρά μου! Του είπε σε μια στιγμή και πέρασε στην επίθεση χτυπώντας τον με μια δική της μπουνιά στο κεφάλι, αποφεύγοντας μετά τρεις δικές του και τέλος στήριξε τα χέρια της κάτω για να τον χτυπήσει στο στομάχι και με τα δύο πόδια και να τον κάνει πίσω.

Μετά από αυτό άφησαν πάλι το έδαφος κινούμενοι με μεγάλη ταχύτητα με τον Drakkon να είναι πάλι σε θέση επίθεσης και τη Makoto να αποκρούει τα χτυπήματα, όσο περισσότερο ανέβαιναν, τόσο περισσότερες ήταν και οι γροθιές που αντάλλασσαν χωρίς να βρουν το στόχο τους παράγοντας ωστόσο δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα.

Στο τέλος οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν όσο ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα και τη Mako να προσπαθεί αν τον χτυπήσει ξανά, αυτός τη μπλόκαρε για να κάνει εκείνη το ίδιο σε μια προσπάθεια του Drakkon, αυτό την έκανε πίσω για λίγο αλλά με τα δύο χέρια τον έστειλε στο έδαφος να προσγειωθεί στα πόδια του, δεν έμεινε όμως εκεί για πολύ, πέταξε ξανά προς το μέρος της για να βρεθεί από πίσω της και να τη χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με δυνατή δεξιά γροθιά χωρίς αυτό να την επηρεάσει και πολύ διότι επέστρεψε και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια αυξάνοντας την ενέργειά τους. Ο Δίας όμως είχε αρχίσει να σφίγγει τον κλοιό και ο Drakkon προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να ελευθερωθεί μέχρι που δέχτηκε μια κουτουλιά από τη Makoto, μετά από αυτό τον άφησε ελεύθερο και με την πιο δυνατή γροθιά της τον έστειλε στην απέναντι πλευρά της αρένας περνώντας μέσα από ένα βουνό.

Όταν κατάφερε αυτός να ξαναβρεί την ισορροπία του, η Sailor Jupiter ανέβηκε στην κορυφή κι ενεργοποίησε την Full Power μορφή της με μια πράσινη αύρα να την καλύπτει αυξάνοντας με τον τρόπο αυτό τη δύναμή της.

Αυτό εξαγρίωσε τον Drakkon ο οποίος προσπάθησε να κινηθεί όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε για να βρεθεί πίσω της αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να πέσει με το κεφάλι πάνω στο χέρι της και να παρασυρθεί, τώρα φαινόταν να έχει τον έλεγχο γιατί δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, τον κλώτσησε στη συνέχεια στέλνοντάς τον πάλι πίσω για να τον ακολουθήσει και να συνεχίσει να τον σφυροκοπά με απανωτά χτυπήματα καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να αντιδράσει προς στιγμήν μέχρι που του πέταξε στα μούτρα μια μπάλα με κεραυνούς και στη συνέχεια μια ακόμα γροθιά στο δεξί μάγουλο αλλά αυτό τον έκανε να θυμώσει και μετά από μια καλή γροθιά στο στομάχι της, την κόλλησε στα βράχια και άρχισε εκείνος το σφυροκόπημα μέσα από το βουνό με τη Mako να αμύνεται σθεναρά ώσπου βγήκαν έξω και αντάλλασσαν συνεχή χτυπήματα έχοντας ανεβάσει τη θερμοκρασία, σε κάποια φάση προσπάθησε ανεπιτυχώς να την πιάσει από το λαιμό με το Δία να τον απωθεί με μια μικρή ενεργειακή επίθεση κι εκείνον να χρησιμοποιεί τη δική του ενεργειακή επίθεση με πράσινες σφαίρες μεγάλης δύναμης, αυτή τη φορά έμοιαζαν με σκάγια και ήταν αρκετές σε αριθμό αλλά κατάφερε να τις αποφύγει όλες αναγκάζοντας τον άρχοντα να την ακολουθήσει και περνώντας μπροστά από τον Neo.

Καθώς πετούσε, η Sailor Jupiter άρχισε να αλλάζει σταδιακά, τα φτερά του Δράκου του Σκότους με τα Κόκκινα μάτια εμφανίζονταν στην πλάτη της όσο περνούσε ο χρόνος και τα μάτια της κοκκίνισα μαζί με την αύρα που έγινε κόκκινη από πράσινη. Τώρα είχε περάσει στη Μυστική της μορφή.

Αυτό έκανε τον Drakkon να σταματήσει κι εκείνη αφού τον κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο μίσος, άφησε από τα χέρια της μια μικρή φλογισμένη μπάλα τεράστιας δύναμης να βρει το στόχο της, όπως κι έγινε αλλά εκείνος επέστρεψε και προσπαθούσε ανεπιτυχώς να τη βρει μέχρι που η τελευταία από τις γροθιές του σταμάτησε στο αριστερό χέρι της πιάνοντάς την. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε αυτός μία από το άλλο της χέρι, τόσο δυνατή που πέρασε μέσα από τρία βουνά μέχρι να προσγειωθεί κάπου τελικά.

Αυτό ήταν άκρως ταπεινωτικό για τον Άρχοντα Drakkon. Κολλημένος πάνω στα βράχια προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει τη στιγμή που ο Δίας έφτανε εκεί και του έλεγε:  
-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Είσαι αξιολύπητος…

-Περίμενε….! Περίμενε και θα δεις…! Ορίστε η πραγματική δύναμη της καρδιάς του Αφέντη!

-Αντίο…Ανόητε…Ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια της και φόρτισε μια μεγαλύτερη φλόγα με σκοπό να τον καταστρέψει. Η φλόγες έφυγαν και χτύπησαν κέντρο με αποτέλεσμα ο Drakkon να βυθιστεί κάτω από το νερό διαλύοντας ότι υπήρχε τριγύρω επανωτές εκρήξεις να αλλάζουν τη μορφολογία του τοπίου και αναστατώνοντας όλο τον πλανήτη.

Θεωρητικά είχε νικηθεί αλλά τίποτα δεν έδειχνε τι θα επακολουθούσε. Έχοντας φτάσει στα όριά του, ενεργοποίησε το κρύσταλλο από το σώμα του και μέσα από τις κραυγές του μια σκούρα πράσινη αύρα γέμισε την ατμόσφαιρα δημιουργώντας μια δίνη μέσα στο νερό και βγαίνοντας προς τα έξω, μέσα από τη δίνη μια πράσινη ενέργεια αναδύθηκε με τον Drakkon να επανεμφανίζεται πιο δυνατός από πριν και τα πράσινα μάτια του να φαίνονται μέσα από το κράνος.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα! Της είπε φωνάζοντας ο Neo προσπαθώντας να περάσει τις δυνατές του κραυγές και τα δυνατά ρεύματα

-Δεν ξέρω! Φαίνεται ότι τώρα έγινε δυνατότερος! Του απάντησε η γυναίκα του.

-Βιάσου και αποτελείωσέ τον!

-Εντάξει! Όμως θα είναι πιο δύσκολο τελικά! Του απάντησε εκείνη καθώς οι κραυγές του συγκλόνιζαν το πεδίο της μάχης με τη δύναμή του να μεγαλώνει. Σε κάποια φάση φόρτισε στο χέρι του μια μεγάλη πράσινη σφαίρα και ήταν την άφησε να φύγει, ίσα που ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει βλέποντας τη σφαίρα να εξαφανίζει κυριολεκτικά τη μία πλευρά της διπλανής βουνοκορφής.

-Απίστευτο! Φαντάζεσαι τι θα γινόταν αν έπεφτε ατό πάνω μας! Παρατήρησε ο Neo με έκπληξη αλλά και φόβο μαζί.

Θέλοντας να τον αποτελειώσει, η Mako επιτέθηκε αμέσως με μια γροθιά αλλά αυτή τη φορά είχε αλλάξει η κατάσταση, τώρα την αντιμετώπιζε στα ίσα καταδιώκοντάς την με μανία και αναγκάζοντάς την να περάσει σε θέση άμυνας. Τώρα ήταν σειρά του να την κολλήσει στο βουνό με μια δυνατή μπουνιά αλλά κατάφερε αυτή να κατέβει γρήγορα και να σταθεί στα πόδια της.

-Τώρα είσαι δική μου…! Της είπε έτοιμος για τον επόμενο γύρο.

-Αρκετά! Τώρα είναι η δική μου σειρά! Θα το μετανιώσεις που με ξεγέλασες έτσι! Μπήκε στη μέση ο Neo.

-Δοκίμασε λοιπόν! Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο το περίμενα αυτό…! Το όνομά σου, η ζωή σου, θα σβηστούν από την ιστορία! Έλα! Είναι ώρα να πεθάνεις!

Τώρα είχαν μείνει οι δύο τους…Η τελική μάχη…Μέχρι θανάτου…Στο τέλος θα μείνει μόνο ένας. Βλέποντας τον Neo να ετοιμάζεται, ο Drakkon πήρε κι αυτός θέση έχοντας ενισχυθεί από την Καρδιά του Αφέντη και η αναμέτρηση άρχισε με τους δύο να επιτίθενται κατά μέτωπο τη ίδια στιγμή και τις γροθιές τους να συγκρούονται στον αέρα για να συνεχίζουν μετά να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα όσο δεν άγγιζαν το έδαφος, σε κάποια φάση ο Drakkon κλώτσησε τον Neo κάνοντάς τον πίσω κι εκείνος εκτόξευσε κόκκινες αστραπές σαν σκάγια προς τον αντίπαλό του γα να δεχτεί κι αυτός τον ίδιο αριθμό πράσινων σφαιρών. Κατάφερε να τις αποφύγει όλες αλλά όχι και την τελευταία κίνηση, μια δυνατή γροθιά στο κεφάλι που τον κόλλησε στα βράχια.

Μέσα από το βουνό ο Drakkon συνέχισε να τον καταδιώκει ρίχνοντάς του κι άλλες μπουνιές μέχρι που τον έβγαλε έξω από αυτό με ακόμα μία και τον ίδιο να εξαφανίζει την κορυφή του βουνού ελευθερώνοντας κι άλλη δύναμη.

Αυτό έκανε τον Neo να προχωρήσει στο επόμενο επίπεδο αλλάζοντας στην Full Power μορφή του και τη σύγκρουση να συνεχίζεται ακόμα πιο άγρια, ο Drakkon είχε διπλασιάσει το μέγεθός του με την αύξηση δύναμης αλλά δεν τον εμπόδιζε να κινείται γρήγορα κι έτσι η μάχη άναψε για τα καλά, με συνεχείς τηλεμεταφορές από το ένα σημείο στο άλλο καθώς και απανωτά χτυπήματα είτε με τα χέρια είτε με υπερφυσικές κινήσεις, οι δυο τους συνέχιζαν να μάχονται αυξάνοντας την ταχύτητά τους αλλά και τις ροές ενέργειας σε όλη την αρένα, όμως αυτή η παράσταση δεν τους ευνοούσε μιας και ήταν άστοχοι και οι δύο, σε κάποια φάση ο Drakkon κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα στο στομάχι του Neo προσφέροντάς του και μια ριπή κατευθείαν στο πρόσωπο απογειώνοντάς τον για να βρεθεί ξανά από πάνω του και να τον ξαναπροσγειώσει ανώμαλα στο έδαφος με μια διπλή γροθιά στον αυχένα.

Όταν ο Neo σηκώθηκε, είδε τον αντίπαλό του να έρχεται με ορμή κατά πάνω του αλλά κατάφερε να τον απωθήσει κι όταν ήταν έτοιμος για νέα επίθεση, μάζεψε την αύρα του και πέρασε κι αυτός στην Απόλυτη μορφή διπλασιάζοντας το μέγεθός του και αφήνοντας την αύρα του να κυλίσει κάθετα αυτή τη φορά.

Έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί, τον έπιασε από το χέρι όταν πλησίασε αρκετά και τον πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά καθώς μάλιστα σηκωνόταν για να του επιτεθεί ξανά, χρησιμοποίησε τις κόκκινες αστραπές του για να τον ακινητοποιήσει προσωρινά, τώρα τον κρατούσε τουλάχιστον για λίγο:

-Δε θα με νικήσεις αυτή τη φορά! Του είπε κρατώντας τον φυλακισμένο.

-Τολμάς…Να φυλακίζεις έναν Θεό…;! Τον ρώτησε τότε με περίσσια αλαζονεία ο Drakkon προσπαθώντας να ελευθερωθεί.

-Ηλίθιε! Έμεινες μόνος σου! Παραδώσου πριν χειροτερέψει η κατάσταση για σένα!

-Όχι! Ο Άρχοντας Drakkon δεν παραδίνεται ποτέ!

-Όπως θες! Απλά να θυμάσαι ότι εσύ το διάλεξες!

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Του φώναξε τότε και κατάφερε να σπάσει τα δεσμά του κι ακόμα χειρότερα το κόλπο του Neo στράφηκε εναντίον του μιας και τώρα αυτός ήταν που δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί κι έτσι δέχτηκε ένα πολύ δυνατό κροσέ από τον Drakkon στο πρόσωπο. Ευτυχώς όμως κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί γρήγορα κα να τον αρπάξει ξανά από το χέρι που τον χτύπησε και να τον ξαναπετάξει από την άλλη πλευρά ανοίγοντας μια μεγάλη τρύπα στο σημείο της πτώσης.

Αυτό εξόργισε τον Drakkon τόσο πολύ που απελευθέρωσε ακόμα περισσότερη ενέργεια πρασινίζοντας όλο το πεδίο της μάχης με τη λάμψη και την ισχύ της αλλά ο Neo σε στάθηκε απλά να κοιτάζει κι επιτέθηκε αμέσως χωρίς επιτυχία, η συνέχεια ήταν ιδιαίτερα επίπονη με τους δύο αντίπαλους να χτυπούν ανελέητα ο ένας τον άλλο στο στομάχι με ασύλληπτης δύναμης γροθιές και μετά το στομάχι σειρά είχαν τα κεφάλια τους μέχρι που ο Neo βρέθηκε να πετάει χωρίς να το θέλει από ακόμα μία μπουνιά του Drakkon. 'Όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. Προσπάθησε επανειλημμένα να τον πατήσει όσο ήταν κάτω αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να ξεφύγει κυλώντας στο έδαφος μέχρι που ξαναβρήκε τα πατήματά του κι όταν το έκανε, επιτέθηκε πάλι με μια σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής στο χέρι για να πέσει πάνω στον Drakkon o οποίος όχι μόνο κατέστρεψε τη σφαίρα με γυμνά χέρια αλλά τον άρπαξε από το χέρι όπως ήταν κι άρχισε να τον στριφογυρίζει στον αέρα και να τον πετάξει κάτω, με την αγριότητά του να ξεχειλίζει, τώρα τον άρπαξε από το πόδι και τον κοπανούσε δεξιά κι αριστερά σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα με τον Neo να ουρλιάζει από τον ανυπόφορο πόνο, όμως ούτε τώρα ήταν ικανοποιημένος, όπως ήταν στον αέρα τν βούτηξε από το κεφάλι τώρα και έτριβε το πρόσωπό του πάνω στα κοφτερά βράχια μέχρι που τελικά τον κλώτσησε σαν μπάλα και τον άφησε να πέσει μόνος.

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει! Δεν μπορείς να τα βάλεις με τη θεϊκότητά μου!

Του είπε βλέποντάς τον κάτω.

-Δεν...τελειώσαμε… Του απάντησε σφίγγοντας τη δεξιά του γροθιά.

-Έχασες Neo! Είσαι αδύναμος!

-Η Κόκκινη Αστραπή…ζει! Του είπε ξανά καθώς σηκωνόταν τελικά όρθιος. Όμως τι ακριβώς ήθελε να πει με αυτό…;

Έχοντας πάρει την απόφασή του, πρώτα έσκισε το πάνω μέρος από τη στολή του, έπειτα έσφιξε ξανά τις γροθιές του με την ενάργειά του να ανεβαίνει σταδιακά. Με την αύξηση του μεγέθους της αύρας του, μεγάλωνε και η δύναμή του, τα μαλλιά του άνοιξαν σε έναν τόνο πιο ανοιχτό καστανό και οι κραυγές του έσκιζαν τον αέρα με τα κορίτσια να παρακολουθούν με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Όταν τελικά ολοκλήρωσε τη μεταμόρφωση στην τελική Άπειρη μορφή του, η γη σείστηκε και αστραπές έβγαιναν από το κορμί του χωρίς να τον πειράζουν.

-Ήρθε η ώρα σου….! Του είπε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος οργή αλλά σίγουρος για τη μεταμόρφωσή του, έτσι επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό με απανωτά χτυπήματα στον αντίπαλό του υψώνοντάς τον στον αέρα, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει, ούτε όταν ο Drakkon τον άρπαξε για δεύτερη φορά από το πόδι, κατάφερε σχεδόν αμέσως να ελευθερωθεί και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση ιδιαίτερα όταν πέρασε μέσα από τις ενεργειακές επιθέσεις του και συγκρούστηκαν με λύσα σε σημείο που έφτασαν να βρίσκονται κάτω από τη γη μέσα στο καυτό μάγμα χωρίς να παθαίνουν το παραμικρό, εκεί μέσα ο Drakkon προσπάθησε να πιάσει και τον Neo από το λαιμό αλλά ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε κι ακόμα χειρότερα γι αυτόν βρέθηκε εκείνος να τον έχει αρπάξει ο Neo από τα πόδια κι αφού τον στριφογύρισε μία φορά τον ξανάβγαλε στην επιφάνεια όπου αμέσως αυτός ετοίμασε μια βολή τεραστίου μεγέθους με σκοπό να ισοπεδώσει τα πάντα. Όταν την άφησε ο Νέο επιχείρησε να τη σταματήσει με τα χέρια του, μετά από υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια κατάφερε να την αναχαιτίσει αλλά η δύναμή της ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που όχι μόνο παρέσυρε τα καρότσια ακόμα κι αν βρίσκονταν αρκετά μακριά, αλλά επίσης άλλαξε ξανά την περιοχή σηκώνοντας διάπυρο υλικό από τον πυρήνα της γης.

Ήταν προφανές ότι τώρα ο Neo κυριαρχούσε, έχοντας αποφύγει μια σειρά χτυπημάτων, ακουμπώντας απλά την παλάμη του στο θώρακα του αντιπάλου του, τον έστειλε πάνω στα βράχια για άλλη μια φορά. Όταν τελικά κατάφερε να ξεκολλήσει και να ξανασταθεί στα πόδια του, ο Neo του είπε:

-Σου φτάνει αυτό;! Τώρα δίνε του γιατί θα έχεις ένα βασανιστικό μαρτύριο!

-Ποτέ! Αυτός ο κόσμος μού ανήκει! Δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις έναν Θεό όσο κι αν προσπαθείς! Το μόνο που καταφέρνεις είναι να παρατείνεις το δικό σου βασανιστήριο! Του απάντησε τότε ο Drakkon κι εξαφανίστηκε.

-Πού πήγε τώρα ο δειλός…! Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo κοιτώντας δεξιά κι αριστερά χωρίς να έχει την παραμικρή ιδέα πόσο μακριά θα πήγαινε ο εχθρός του.

Παρακολουθώντας την αναμέτρηση, η Makoto είχε αφήσει τον εαυτό της ανοιχτό σε επίθεση, γεγονός το οποίο εκμεταλλεύτηκε ο Drakkon και πηγαίνοντας από πίσω της χωρίς να τον αντιληφθεί, κάρφωσε το σπαθί του στο δεξί της πλευρό τραυματίζοντάς την σοβαρά και πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει, την άρπαξε από το λαιμό και της κατάφερε ακόμα ένα πιο βάναυσο χτύπημα από τα αριστερά κοντά στην καρδιά αναγκάζοντάς την να πέσει αναίσθητη στο έδαφος αιμορραγώντας ασταμάτητα. Οι σπαρακτικές κραυγές κα΄τα τη διάρκεια της απόπειρας δολοφονίας, έκαναν τον Neo να γυρίσει το βλέμμα του προς το μέρος απ' όπου ακούστηκαν, όταν είδε το θέαμα, τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα κι ένα ρίγος τον διαπέρασε αφήνοντας μια μικρή κραυγή…

Αυτό ήταν….Το φυτίλι είχε ανάψει και δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός…Βλέποντάς το αυτό, έπιασε το κεφάλι του και βγάζοντας άναρθρες κραυγές οργής ελευθέρωσε ξαφνικά ασύλληπτες ροές ενέργειας κάνοντας τον Drakkon να πάει αρκετά πίσω, μέσα από την οργή και τον πόνο του άρχισε να ελευθερώνει ποσότητες ενέργειας που δεν είχε απελευθερώσει ποτέ στο παρελθόν με την αύρα του να γίνεται από κόκκινη πορτοκαλί, μετά κίτρινη και στο τέλος κατάμαυρη με τον ίδιο να βγάζει κραυγές πληγωμένου θηρίου…Μέσα από αυτές τις κραυγές οργής και θλίψης, οι κόρες των ματιών του εξαφανίστηκαν και το λευκό των ματιών του πήρε ένα διαβολικά κόκκινο χρώμα, έπειτα μέσα από έναν στρόβιλο κόκκινης αστραπής ο Neo αναδύθηκε με το κόκκινο στα μάτια του να ξεχωρίζει ανέβηκε στους ουρανούς μέσα από το στρόβιλο ελευθερώνοντας ακόμα περισσότερη δύναμη μέσα από τις κραυγές του…Θύμιζε περισσότερο άγριο θηρίο παρά άνθρωπο.

Σε κάποια στιγμή έχοντας ολοκληρώσει τη Θρυλική μεταμόρφωση, ο στρόβιλος μετατράπηκε σε σφαίρα κι αφού πρώτα συρρικνώθηκε γύρω από αυτόν, εντελώς απότομα έσκασε και οι κόκκινες αστραπές σκόρπισαν αδιάκριτα κι ανεξέλεγκτα προς κάθε κατεύθυνση σπέρνοντας τον πανικό. Ήταν τόσες πολλές που δεν μπορούσε ο Drakkon να τις αποφύγει όλες κι έτσι αναπόφευκτα κάποιες τον πέτυχαν αλλά το χειρότερο γι αυτόν ήταν η ξαφνική επίθεση του Θρυλικού Neo, τον χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με μια δεξιά γροθιά τέτοιας βιαιότητας που κομμάτιασε το κράνος του αφήνοντας να φανεί το πρόσωπό του. Δεν μπορούσε πια να σταματήσει αυτή την καινούρια και άγρια μορφή, κάθε χτύπημα όχι μόνο έβρισκε στόχο αλλά του έκανε και σοβαρή ζημιά όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε να το αποφύγει, ούτε οι βολές ενέργειας ήταν αρκετές, απλά ο Neo περνούσε από μέσα για να του καταφέρει μια πανίσχυρη γροθιά στο στομάχι για να ανταλλάξουν χτυπήματα οι δυο τους στα επόμενα λεπτά. Ποιο το νόημα όμως…Τώρα ο Neo είχε τον έλεγχο της μάχης αλλά όχι του εαυτού του. Σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να κρατήσει τα προσχήματα, ο Drakkon άφησε τρεις ριπές να φύγουν αλλά καμία δεν έκανε το παραμικρά κι αφού πρώτα ο Neo απέφυγε τη γυριστή του κλωτσιά, τον φιλοδώρησε με το πιο δυνατό του Metsu Shoryuken απογειώνοντάς τον μετά το χτύπημα στο λαιμό.

**-ΠΕΘΑΝΕΕΕΕ! **Του φώναξε και η κόκκινη αστραπή από τα χέρια του τον ισοπέδωσε ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω κι ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα γύρω του.

-Δεν μπορώ να τον βλέπω έτσι! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι αμέσως τον άρπαξε από το χέρι φτάνοντας εκεί πριν προλάβει να τον αποτελειώσει και τον μετέφερε στο σημείο που είχαν συγκεντρωθεί όλες έχοντας επιστρέψει ξανά στην αρχική του μορφή. Για μερικά λεπτά ακόμα ο Neo φερόταν σαν άγριο θηρίο στο κλουβί αλλά τελικά πήρε ξανά τον έλεγχο και είπε στην Usagi που τον κρατούσε ακόμα.

-Πού βρίσκομαι…Τι συνέβη….

-Επιτέλους…Είσαι καλά τώρα…Τι ήταν αυτό εκεί πέρα; Ήσουν σαν άγριο ζώο.

-Μάλλον πήρα καινούρια μορφή και δεν μπορώ να την ελέγξω…

-Ηρέμησε τώρα…προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει.

-Θα ηρεμήσω μόνο αν μου πεις ότι η Mako είναι καλά. Την είδα με τα μάτια μου να πεθαίνει από αυτό το σκουλήκι.

-Μια χαρά είναι τώρα Ηρέμησε σου είπα. Τη φρόντισα εγώ πάνω στην ώρα. Έχει διαφύγει τον κίνδυνο και είναι έτοιμη για μάχη.

-Φαίνεται ότι δεν μπορούμε να τον νικήσουμε μόνοι μας. Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή από την ένωση…

-Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο…Με ποιον θέλεις να ενωθείς;

-Με τη Mako φυσικά. Μπορεί να το κάνει τώρα;

-Φυσικά και είμαι. Πότε αρχίζουμε; Ακούστηκε τότε μια γνώριμη φωνή.

-Mako! Είσαι καλά…! Δόξα το Θεό πίστεψα ότι σε έχασα! Της είπε με δάκρυα στα μάτια καθώς την αγκάλιαζε.

-Μην ανησυχείς, ποτέ δε θα άφηνα ένα κάθαρμα σαν αυτό να με σκοτώσει. Είσαι έτοιμος να ενωθούμε;

-Ναι. Πρέπει πρώτα να ξαναβρώ τις αισθήσεις μου, αυτή η νέα μορφή με έκανε να συμπεριφέρομαι σαν άγριο θηρίο περισσότερο παρά σαν άνθρωπος.

-Μακάρι να μπορούσαμε να περιμένουμε αλλά δεν γίνεται. Πρέπει να ενωθούμε γρήγορα. Ίσως αυτή η μορφή να μας φανεί χρήσιμη.

-Φοβάμαι πως έτσι είναι…Ας το κάνουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή.

-Ε-ΝΩ-ΣΗ! Φώναξαν και οι δυο τότε χτυπώντας τις γροθιές του με τα σώματά τους να εξαφανίζονται δίνοντας τη θέση τους σε μία νέα ύπαρξη πιο δυνατή από ποτέ. Αμέσως μετά την ένωση έφυγαν για να αντιμετωπίσουν τον άρχοντα ο οποίος είχε σηκωθεί ξανά κι αναπλήρωσε τις δυνάμεις του με την Καρδιά του Αφέντη:  
-Εσύ τώρα ποια νομίζεις ότι είσαι;! Πού πήγαν οι άλλοι δύο;!

-Δεν είμαι ούτε ο Neo ούτε η Makoto! Είμαστε η NeoMakoto…Όλα τελείωσαν Drakkon, δε θα δεις το τέλος αυτής της μέρας

-Βλακείες! Κάτι τέτοιο δεν μπορεί να με πολεμήσει!

-Δε θέλουμε να σε πολεμήσουμε…Θέλουμε να σε καταστρέψουμε…! Του είπε η ένωση σε αλαζονικό τόνο και του έκανε νόημα να τον ακολουθήσει.

Η τελική αναμέτρηση ήταν έτοιμη να ξεκινήσει. Με τον Drakkon να κάνε την πρώτη κίνηση εκτοξεύοντας πολλαπλές ενεργειακές επιθέσεις μεγάλης δύναμης, καθώς η ένωση τις απέφυγε όλες με επιδεξιότητα άρχισε να την καταδιώκει και να της ρίχνει ανεπιτυχώς. Το μόνο που κατάφερνε ήταν να προκαλεί καταστροφές χωρίς να αγγίξει καθόλου τη NeoMakoto. Όταν απέφυγε και την τελευταία, του είπε:  
-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μας!

Και μεταμορφώθηκε στην Απόλυτη μορφή αμέσως έχοντας σκοπό να τελειώσει τη δουλειά όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν. Έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί πλέον, όρμησε καταπάνω του και η σύγκρουση έγινε πιο μανιασμένη με τους δύο πολεμιστές να χτυπιούνται ανελέητα στον αέρα και τη NeoMakoto να καταφέρνει ένα καλό uppercut στο σαγόνι του κι ακόμα καλύτερα έφτασε στο σημείο να χωθεί από κάτω του και να ταράξει το στομάχι του με τον αγκώνα, τελειώνοντας και με αυτό ανέβηκε ψηλότερα και δοκίμασε συνδυασμένη επίθεση Κανονιού Δράκου Κόκκινης Αστραπής η οποία στα μισά της διαδρομής σκόρπισε λούζοντας στην κυριολεξία τον Drakkon κάνοντάς του κάποια καλή ζημιά. Χρειάστηκε αρκετή προσπάθεια για να μπορέσει να ξεφύγει και να επιτεθεί εκείνος αλλά δεν είχε ουσιαστικό αποτέλεσμα, η μάχη συνεχίστηκε στον αέρα με διαδοχικές τηλεμεταφορές και από τους δύο μέχρι που συγκρούστηκαν ξανά τα φυσικά τους χτυπήματα και μετά να εκτελέσουν ταυτόχρονα τιε δυναμικές επιθέσεις τους, για να συγκρουστούν κι αυτές με σφοδρότητα και να σπάσουν τις διαστάσεις όπως τις γνωρίζουμε.

Από τώρα και στο εξής κάθε χτύπημα ήταν ρήγμα στη συνοχή των διαστάσεων και της πραγματικότητας φέρνοντας τη νέα εποχή που οραματιζόταν ο Drakkon ακόμα πιο κοντά.

Μέσα σε αυτό το μεγαλύτερο ρήγμα η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με τους μονομάχους να δυναμώνουν περισσότερο και την ένωση να χτυπά με δύναμη το στομάχι του Drakkon με δεξιά γροθιά αναγκάζοντας κι εκείνον να κάνει το ίδιο ανοίγοντας ακόμα περισσότερο το ρήγμα αυτό.

-Ώρα να δοκιμάσουμε την καινούρια μας μορφή! Είπε τότε η ένωση και προχώρησε ξανά στο Θρυλικό της κομμάτι με άμεση επίθεση μάλιστα στον επίσης αναβαθμισμένο άρχοντα προκαλώντας του ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ζημιά με τα χτυπήματά της στο λαιμό και το στήθος χάρη στο ζωώδες ένστικτο αυτής της μορφής, ούτε οι απανωτές πράσινες ριπές ήταν αρκετές για να τη σταματήσουν, αν την πετύχαιναν φυσικά γιατί καμία από αυτές δε βρήκε στόχο παρά το ικανοποιητικό μέγεθός τους, έχοντας ξεφύγει από όλες, η ένωση επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο, το ίδιο κι αυτός και η ροή ενέργειας που παράχθηκε από τη διασταύρωσή τους, συνέτριψε τις διαστάσεις ακόμα περισσότερο που επανήλθαν στον κόσμο τους.

Έχοντας φτάσει στο ζενίθ, ο Drakkon έτρεξε προς το μέρος της αλλά η κλωτσιά του ήταν άστοχη με τη NeoMakoto να σκύβει ελαφρά, τότε εκείνος θέλησε να χρησιμοποιήσει μια από τις πράσινε ριπές του αλλά με μια κίνηση του χεριού η ένωση του την απέσπασε και με ένα άλμα προσγειώθηκε με κλωτσιά τυφώνα στο κεφάλι του, αυτή ήταν η πιο δυνατή φυσική επίθεση που είχε δεχτεί μέχρι τώρα για να συνεχίσει η ένωση το βομβαρδισμό κρατώντας δύο σφαίρες κόκκινης αστραπής τρέχοντας κατά μήκος της αρένας αποφεύγοντας την τυφλή επίθεση του αντιπάλου της ώστε να βρεθεί από πίσω του και να αφήσει ελεύθερες τις σφαίρες που κρατούσε να τον χτυπήσουν στην πλάτη και να συνεχίσει αν τον βομβαρδίζει με διαδοχικές κόκκινες αστραπές ξετινάζοντάς τον. Μια τελευταία συνδυασμένη επίθεση Κανονιού του Δράκου της Κόκκινης Αστραπής ήταν το κερασάκι στη τούρτα.

Ο Drakkon είχε χάσει αρκετή δύναμη αλλά ήταν ξεροκέφαλος και δεν τα παρατούσε, χάρη στην Καρδιά του Αφέντη προσπάθησε μια τελευταία φορά να φτάσει στον ανώτατο βαθμό και τα κατάφερε ελευθερώνοντας μεγάλη ποσότητα ενέργειας. Και πάλι όμως δεν ήταν ικανός να νικήσει αυτή την τρομακτική ένωση. Σε μια τελευταία προσπάθεια να γυρίσει το παιχνίδι, πέρασε στην επίθεση με τη NeoMakoto να πηδά και να προσγειώνει την κλωτσιά της στα χέρια του, μετά στο στήθος του με στυλ τυφώνα, εξαγριωμένος με την τροπή αυτή ο Drakkon δοκίμασε μια τελευταία μεγάλη ενεργειακή βολή αλλά η ένωση απλά γλίστρησε πάνω της κι όταν έφτασε πολύ κοντά πήδηξε από τη ροή και τον χτύπησε με όλη της τη δύναμη στο κεφάλι χωρίς να σταματήσει σε αυτό, αποφεύγοντας κι άλλες ροές εναντίον της, συνέχισε τα απανωτά χτυπήματα με τα πόδια στο στήθος και με τα χέρια στο κεφάλι, όμως δε σταματούσε με τίποτα, τις γροθιές διαδέχτηκαν τρία απανωτά Shoryuken κάνοντας ακόμα πιο δύσκολη τη θέση του και ανοίγοντας μεγάλους κρατήρες στο έδαφος από το οστικό κύμα, το τελικό χτύπημα ήταν να τον φυλακίσει στις κόκκινες αστραπές του κι όταν οι αστραπές εξερράγησαν, αυτός έπεσε κάτω σχεδόν αναίσθητος αν και προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί, όμως όλα είχαν τελειώσει…

-Πες αντίο Drakkon…! **ΚΑ-ΜΕ…..ΗΑ-ΜΕ….ΗΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑΑ **Φώναξε δυνατά η NeoMakoto και το κύμα έφυγε από τα χέρια της αποτελειώνοντας για τα καλά τον εχθρό της χωρίς να τον καταστρέψει, είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό της γι αυτό κι έτσι αρκέστηκε στο να τον βγάλει εκτός μάχη μια για πάντα.

Έχοντας τελειώσει πια τη δουλειά, η ένωση χωρίστηκε και ο Neo πήγε από πάνω του κοιτάζοντάς τον με μίσος και αδιαφορία μαζί….

-Σειρά μου να γράψω την ιστορία! Του είπε και χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις του, αφαίρεσε την καρδιά του Αφέντη από το σώμα του για να τη δώσει στη γυναίκα του, έπειτα εκείνος έχοντας περάσει στη Θεϊκή του μορφή, ήταν έτοιμος για μια τελευταία κίνηση:

-…Καταστροφή…

Αυτή ήταν η μόνη λέξη που βγήκε από τα χείλη του και η συνέχεια ήταν γνωστή. Ο μεγάλος Άρχοντας Drakkon μόλις είχε αποσυντεθεί μέσα σε ένα μωβ σύννεφο έχοντας διαγραφεί από την ιστορία σαν να μην υπήρξε ποτέ μέρος της. Έτσι η μεγάλη απειλή είχε και επίσημα εξαλειφθεί.

Τώρα που μόνο το ki του Neo ήταν στον αέρα, εμφανίστηκαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια ικανοποιημένα αγκαλιάζοντας τον Neo και τα Mako για το κατόρθωμά τους:

-Όσο παράξενη κι αν είναι αυτή η ένωση δεν μπορούμε να μην παραδεχτούμε ΄΄ότι είναι εντυπωσιακά. Τον κάνατε να μοιάζει με μύγα. Τους είπε η Sailor mars.

-Τώρα τι θα κάνουμε με αυτό; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon

-Στην αρχή σκεφτόμουν να μοιράσω τις δυνάμεις του σε όλους μας αλλά ο Drakkon προκάλεσε αρκετή ζημιά κι έτσι θα το χρησιμοποιήσουμε για να επαναφέρουμε την πραγματικότητα όπως τη γνωρίζουμε…Το χρωστάω στην ομάδα μου να τη φέρω πίσω όπως και όλους τους Rangers που αφάνισε. Έδωσε τη λύση ο Neo.

-Πολύ σοφή επιλογή Neo, ας μη χάνουμε χρόνο κι ας επαναφέρουμε την ισορροπία. Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon Dark και όλοι έκαναν έναν κύκλο γύρω από το κρύσταλλο πιάνοντας ο ένας το χέρι του άλλου, συγκέντρωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους σε αυτόν κι όταν είχε μαζευτεί αρκετή δύναμη ο κρύσταλλος άρχισε να λάμπει με ένα απαλό λευκό φως το οποίο κάλυψε όλο το χώρο. Η δύναμη αυτού του φωτός ήταν τόσο μεγάλη που κατάφερε να γυρίσει το χρόνο θαυματουργικά αντιστρέφοντας όλες τις ζημιές που είχε προκαλέσει εκείνος σε κάθε εποχή και χρονική περίοδο, φυσικά και η ομάδα του Neo επανήλθε κερδίζοντας πίσω τις δυνάμεις τους και τις πολεμικές μηχανές που έχασαν πριν από καιρό. Για φινάλε ο Neo επανήλθε στην κανονική του ηλικία όσο κι αν του άρεσε που είχε ξαναγίνει νέος.

Με την τάξη να έχει αποκατασταθεί, ο κρύσταλλος έχασε τελείως τη δύναμή του και ο Neo τον κατέστρεψε για να αποφύγει πιθανές μελλοντικές χρήσεις του για κακό σκοπό, Μη έχοντας κάτι άλλο να κάνουν εκεί, οι ήρωές μας αποχώρησαν κι επέστρεψαν στην πόλη όπου κι εκεί όλα ήταν πάλι στη θέση τους με μια μικρή διαφορά, οι κάτοικοι τους περίμεναν για να τους αποθεώσουν, ήταν οι σωτήρες τους και κανείς δεν μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί. Κατά τη διάρκεια της εκδήλωσης αυτής, ο Neo δέχτηκε ακόμα ένα μήνυμα στο ρολόι του:  
-Ακούω.

-Πρέπει να έρθεις αμέσως στο αρχηγείο, κάποιος θέλει να σου μιλήσει. Του είπε η φωνή από την άλλη πλευρά που δεν ήταν άλλος από τν Zordon, φυσικά δεν του αποκάλυψε ποιος τον ζητούσε, θα το ανακάλυπτε μόνος του. Έτσι λοιπόν μεταφέρθηκε στο αρχηγείο αλλά εκτός από τον Zordon και τον Alpha 5 δεν είδε κάποιον άλλο εκεί και είπε:  
-ήρθα όπως μου ζήτησες Zordon αλλά δε βλέπω κανέναν εδώ. Ποιος είναι αυτός που θέλει να μου μιλήσει; Τον ρώτησε.

-Εμείς! Ακούστηκαν τότε τέσσερις φωνές την ίδια στιγμή και δευτερόλεπτα μετά εμφανίστηκαν και μπροστά του οι τέσσερις φίλοι του και μέλη της ομάδας του.

-Ξέραμε ότι θα τα κατάφερνες. Είμαστε περήφανοι για σένα. Του είπε πρώτη η Kimberly.

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά…Για μια στιγμή είχε χάσει την ελπίδα μου αλλά τώρα χαίρομαι που είστε και πάλι εδώ, σας υπόσχομαι ότι θα φροντίσω να μη σας ξανασυμβεί κάτι ανάλογο. Τους είπε τότε ο Neo κι έδωσε το χέρι του στον καθένα ξεχωριστά εκφράζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την ευγνωμοσύνη του.

-Κι εγώ είμαι περήφανος για σένα Κόκκινε Ranger. Είσαι σπουδαίος αρχηγός. Συμπλήρωσε και ο Zordon.

-Ευχαριστώ...Και μόνο που πιστεύετε ακόμα σε μένα είναι αρκετή ανταμοιβή. Απάντησε εκείνος

-Και τώρα τι πρόκειται να κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε ο Billy.

-Για την ώρα σκοπεύω να σας προστατέψω από μελλοντικές απώλειες. Δώστε μου τα νομίσματά σας.

-Τι σκοπεύεις να κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε ο Zack μη μπορώντας να καταλάβει.

-Τώρα θα δείτε. Τους είπε αυτός και πήρε τα νομίσματα. Χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις του φρόντισε να τα ενεργοποιήσει εκ νέου και να τα κάνει ακόμα πιο δυνατά, τελειώνοντας τους τα έδωσε πίσω.

-Τι έκανες. Τον ρώτησε η Aisha.

-Για να σιγουρευτώ ότι δεν πρόκειται να χάσετε ξανά τις δυνάμεις σας με κανέναν τρόπο, έκανα το ίδιο πράγμα που έκανα στο δικό μου, σας απέκοψα από το πλέγμα μεταμόρφωσης, τώρα οι δυνάμεις σας είναι συνδεδεμένες με εμένα κι έτσι ότι κι αν συμβεί στο πλέγμα εσείς δεν κινδυνεύετε πια.

-Πολύ έξυπνη σκέψη, φαίνεται ότι δεν είσαι μόνο μεγάλος πολεμιστής αλλά και έξυπνος άνθρωπος, τον επαίνεσε ο Billy.

-Ναι μπορεί, αλλά σαν το δικό σου μυαλό δεν έχω. Του επέστρεψε το κομπλιμέντο ο Neo.

-Θα μείνεις λίγο ακόμα μαζί μας; Τον ρώτησε η Kimberly.

-Θα το ήθελα αλλά πρέπει να φύγω…Το καθήκον με καλεί. Της απάντησε. Τότε εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε μια τελευταία φορά και ο Zordon του είπε:

=Είμαι πολύ ικανοποιημένος που άκουσα αυτά τα λόγια από σένα. Ο κόσμος είναι πολύ τυχερός που σε έχει, το ίδιο κι εγώ. Η Δύναμη να σε προστατεύει πάντα.

Σαν τελευταία κίνηση προχώρησαν στο να βάλουν τα χέρια τους όλοι μαζί λέγοντας με πάθος το όνομα της ομάδας, μια παράδοση που δεν είναι εύκολο να ξεχαστεί.

Γυρίζοντας πίσω στη βάση του, φρόντισε μαζί με όλες του τις φίλες να γιορτάσουν μαζί τον καινούρια τους θρίαμβο πάνω στις δυνάμεις του κακού με το κλασσικό πλέον μεγάλο τραπέζι και διασκέδαση μέχρι το πρωί. Όμως μερικές μέρες μετά τον Neo τον περίμενε ακόμα μια έκπληξη. Η Εθνική ομάδα της πατρίδας του τον κάλεσε ξανά για ένα ακόμα φιλικό κόντρα στην Εθνική ομάδα της Καταλονίας, φυσικά αποδέχτηκε την πρόσκληση χωρίς να το σκεφτεί καθόλου μιας και τώρα δε θα επισκεπτόταν το γήπεδο της αγαπημένης του ομάδας σαν φίλαθλος αλλά θα αγωνιζόταν σε αυτό φορώντας τα χρώματα της χώρας του.

Ο αγώνας διεξήχθη πέντε μέρες μετά και το γήπεδο φυσικά ήταν κατάμεστο καθώς εκτός από το παιχνίδι, προηγουμένως θα γινόταν τελετή έπαρσης της πιο μεγάλης καταλανικής σημαίας στον κόσμο, κάλυπτε όλο τον αγωνιστικό χώρο και απλωνόταν υπό τους ήχους του επίσημου ύμνου προς τιμής της σημαίας της Καταλονίας γνωστής ως Senyera.

Μπαίνοντας καθαρά στο αγωνιστικό κομμάτι, ο Neo αυτή τη φορά ψηφίστηκε αρχηγός από τους συμπαίχτες του και φορώντας πάντα το αγαπημένο του νούμερα 11 στην πλάτη, μπήκε πρώτος στο στάδιο με τους συμπαίχτες του να τον ακολουθών, Στους εθνικούς ύμνους όπως πάντα δάκρυσε ακούγοντας ύστερα από πολύ καιρό τον εθνικό ύμνο της πατρίδας του και με το χέρι πάνω από το εθνόσημο, τραγούδησε με όσο πάθος διέθετε. Μιας και ο αγώνας δεν είχε σκοπιμότητες, όλοι έπαιξαν ελεύθερα και το τελικό αποτέλεσμα ήταν ισόπαλο 3-3 με τον Neo να σημειώνει το δεύτερο γκολ κι έτσι όλοι ήταν ευχαριστημένοι.

Έτσι γράφεται η ιστορία, μέσα από τις πράξεις του καθενός καθορίζεται το πώς θα κυλίσει ο χρόνος κι όχι μέσα από μαγικά και υπερδυνάμεις, πι άνθρωποι από μόνοι τος γράφουν τη δική τους ιστορία αλλά και του κόσμου στον οποίο ανήκουν. Ότι όμως κι αν έχει φυλλισμένο η μοίρα για τον καθένα, το μόνο σίγουρο είναι ότι κάποιος θα σταθεί μπροστά από τους άλλους και θα την αλλάξει με τις δικές του δυνάμεις. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για τους ήρωές μας οι οποίοι μέσα από αυτήν την περιπέτεια διδάχτηκαν ότι την ιστορία τη γράφουμε εμείς με τις δικές μας δυνάμεις ενωμένοι και πάντα με τον ιερό μας όρκο να μας κρατά δυνατούς.

**Ένας για όλους και όλοι για έναν…**


End file.
